PRAT VS PRAT
by Rufferto9
Summary: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?
1. Chapter 1

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

CHAPTER :1 of 10

A TERRIBLE MORNING

Light filtered in through the curtains of his bedroom and eventually roused him to the land of the living. His eyes fluttered open and Merlin yawned and stretched. His body, he supposed, could use several days of rest, after the rather pleasant things he and Arthur were up to the previous night. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Your breakfast is ready, your highness." A pleasant young man in black and red tapped his shoulder gently.

"Thank you." Merlin murmured, still groggy from sleep.

 _Wait. What._

Merlin's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly.

Everything was foreign, everything! He had a headache simply from the air and what was that annoying sound. It was a hum.

The servant went around the room to open his curtains ... good god that window was huge! It seemed like the servant was opening it with some form of magic. His window overlooked clouds, apparently. He began to feel dizzy and his stomach churned.

"Where is Arthur?" Merlin demanded as he reached out to grab the young man with a terribly fierce look in his eyes.

"Arthur, sire?" The young man squawked in surprise.

 _No No No_

 _This was a dream. Wake up Merlin!_

He immediately let the man go. "Leave me!" He practically shouted. Confused and concerned, the servant scurried away to let him absorb the nightmare he was in. He tried speaking some magical words but nothing happened. He tried moving an object but nothing happened. What was worse, the last thing he remembered was Arthur kissing his forehead as they both drifted to sleep and nothing else.

He prowled around the room. He was wearing some really odd under-things. A shirt without sleeves that clung to his torso and a pair of... very tight... well they could possibly be undergarments of a kind he supposed. He picked up things here and there and nearly jumped when he pressed something and abdominally loud music thundered in the air. Merlin yelped and pressed every button he could to get the thing to turn off. Finally, it did.

His breakfast was set in delicate china. It was carefully designed and had the crest of a dragon on it. Not Pendragon's dragon but something else. It was familiar and yet not. It looked like pastries, possibly some milk, sausages and scrambled eggs, crunchy things and tea. It smelled pretty good but he couldn't think about food right now. He knew he wasn't in a castle, he couldn't be. The walls were not stone and everything seemed to be muted colors. Black, white, blue...

Where was he! Merlin gave a small noise of frustration. No magic was going to make this extremely difficult.

Arthur yawned and sighed. Why couldn't anything ever be simple? He looked at the outline of his lover and smiled. Perhaps it was time to wake up his manservant. After all, it was about to be dawn and he would have work to do. "Merlin?" He whispered heavily and began to trail his fingers down the soft flesh he loved. "Nearly dawn. How come I'm awake before you?" He knew the reason of course. He was young and full of energy. Sex was on his mind nearly all the time, that's what had landed Merlin in his bed after all. Sex and this wonderful feeling that filled him from his toes to his brain. It wasn't hard to love Merlin once he let himself. It wasn't hard at all.

When Merlin didn't stir he grinned to himself. There was more than one way to wake him up. He started to touch a certain part of his lover that always resulted in the most intoxicating sounds he'd ever heard. He smiled when said part became rather alert to his attentions and he moved on top of Merlin. "Come on, sleepyhead." He encouraged as he kissed his lover hungrily. "I want you."

Merlin's eyes flew open and there was a sharp yelp. He pressed his hands on Arthur's chest defensively and attempted to bite him in order to stop the kiss. He roughly shoved him when that only seemed to turn Arthur on. "Get off me!" He yelled. "Guards!"

Arthur was too surprised to react at first, but Merlin's yelling had him grapple the younger man and put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, what the hell is wrong with you?! We don't want guards in here."

Merlin struggled under Arthur and seemed to be genuinely affronted. His eyes searched frantically around the room, confused and scared. It tugged at Arthur's heart and he slowly withdrew his hand.

"Easy now... no more screaming, it's just me. It's Arthur."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Merlin's eyes were full of a proud fury that Arthur had never seen before. It was kind of hot. "How dare you touch a Prince without leave! I didn't order any whores. Let me go!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the word. Something was really wrong. Letting Merlin go was not going to happen. He had the other man in a grapple lock. " . .me?" Arthur's fury threatened to overwhelm him. He'd never thought he'd ever hear such words from Merlin's lips. Merlin was innocent of such things.

"Well, you ARE a whore aren't you or you wouldn't be touching me, or perhaps you are an idiot too? Why else would you be here?" Merlin wondered haughtily. The young man's eyes snapped with fury as he looked around the room. "This is not my room. Where am I? Have you kidnapped me? I demand to know! What do you want? Money? Name your price!"

Arthur had never seen Merlin like this. Maybe he had drunk something? A spell gone wrong? Arthur rubbed his neck in confusion and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip where Merlin had bit him. Merlin who had never used that kind of force before. "Merlin..."

"That's Prince to you." Merlin snapped hotly.

Arthur tried very hard not to laugh and failed. "W-what..."

And Merlin used that opportunity to get out from the grapple hold and decked him. *Decked him!*

Damn, it had hurt. When did Merlin learn how to throw a punch like that?

That settled that. He had only one option left. He couldn't have Merlin running about in this state. "I'm sorry." Arthur whispered softly and proceeded to knock his lover out in one blow. He looked down at the naked body on his bed and couldn't understand what had just happened. He'd have to figure out how to deal with it and that meant he would have to get Gaius. He found some clothes and dressed Merlin into them then found some rope and tied Merlin up and gagged him. It was the only thing he could think of. He kissed the top of Merlin's head. "I'll be back really soon. Hopefully you'll be sane again after that blow." He rubbed his own jaw and forced away the pain that thudded at his heart. What if his Merlin was truly gone and this temporary insanity didn't last.

He buckled on his belt and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it. "Gaius!" He locked the door to his room and told a guard. "Do not let him out. No matter what! And do not let anyone in!"

The guard stared at the Prince in confusion and nodded. "Yes, sire." It was barely dawn and already the castle was insane. He wondered for a moment if he had the right job.

Arthur clapped the man on the shoulder and started to run. It was barely dawn and as far as he was concerned there was no time to lose. This sort of spell has time limits, or so he has heard. Time limits that could make them permanent! He couldn't lose Merlin! Not after all they had been through to get to this point!

"Gaius!" He pounded on the physician's door desperately. "Wake up old man! I know you're in there!"

Good grief. Gaius opened his eyes to the pounding. He was still in his night shirt as he opened the door. "Some of us actually sleep to reasonable hours, your Highness." He muttered darkly. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Gaius, something terrible has happened! Merlin's lost his mind."

"I regret that you will have to be more specific." Gaius huffed. "A clear head has never been Merlin's forte."

Arthur's look made him take pity on the poor Prince and Gaius went to get dressed resignedly.

Merlin had spent a few moments trying to get his head around what had happened. Clearly he was somewhere else and he was someone else too. Someone very important by the looks of it for it appeared he was in some kind of suite and it was extremely extravagant.

It was filled with all kinds of things he'd never seen before, magical devices perhaps and a box that kept food cold. He felt naked without his magic and he was determined not to lose his sanity. Breathe, Merlin. He had eaten the food and found it was delicious. There was a section of the suite where the icebox was that had other dried food and curious snacks. He found himself wondering what a Gummy Bear was and being simply delighted at the taste. As he sucked on one he thought about how he was going to figure things out here.

The language was similar to Camelot and he knew he was definitely not in Camelot. He was in a place called London and the year was 2015. He had not read any books yet but he did see some things strewn around that he would need to look at when he was ready to accept his situation.

The clothing was very fine, soft cotton of some kind. He had already found something to wear. It had three pieces to it and he had flipped through some of the magazines already. It was called a suit. He'd also figured out that there was running water in this place and managed to work the shower. He would approach the rest of the day with a clear head and try and figure out exactly what happened and how to undo it.

His mind drifted back to Arthur and he smiled as he held that image in his head. He hoped that Arthur would be able to handle it well. Then he sighed and remembered Arthur's temperament. This was not going to go well.

"Don't worry Arthur." He whispered softly as he looked out the window. "I'll come back to you. Hang in there. Don't kill me."

One thing that he could appreciate his body was certainly different here. He still had the same facial features but his body was toned and sharp. He had muscles. He flexed his arm a little bit and smirked. He felt that he could even give Arthur a run for his money with these. He looked at all the reading material he had gathered and decided it was time to find out more about who this person was and how he could use it to his advantage.

He was apparently powerful and very rich, currently living in a high-rise penthouse in the middle of the city called London. There were many new things in the apartment to learn how to use and he was sure he could manage it. He had learned to work the shower and the toilet. What a wonderful invention, the toilet. So clean! He had already spent a couple of hours on it.

Throughout the morning he had already managed to get through all the emotions and now there was nothing for it but to get through it. At some point the servant had come in, cleaned up his meal quietly and asked him if there was anything else he required that day. Merlin told him no and was left alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone until he knew more about this Prince Merlin of London and time period.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 This is a sorry world

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

CHAPTER :2 of 10

After spending the next four hours scanning through a number of books and magazines strewn around Merlin eventually learned several things about Prince Merlin of the place and time he found himself. What he learned he didn't particularly like. Apparently, he was an ass and not very many people liked their crown prince. He learned that his mother Hunith was the Queen of Albion and they lived in a castle in the capital city of London. He didn't live in the castle. He lived in his apartment because it enabled him to live a freer life. Not only were they royalty but they were also extremely rich. Merlin learned that he had access to BILLIONS.

Billions!

He couldn't even imagine owning 100 gold pieces at any one moment in time.

Merlin sighed bemusedly, Hunith as a Queen? He laughed to himself. She would think that was extremely funny. The next tabloid blurb made him frown. Hunith had married again to a Duke and his name made Merlin's blood run cold. Uther Pendragon and his mother were /married/.

He shuddered.

What nightmare.

If that was the case, then surely there would be some mention of Arthur somewhere, right? He has to be around. Merlin had taken the whole bag of gummy bears to get through while he was reading. He was getting a bit of a sugar high, he supposed because his head hurt.

Arthur Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon. He needed to find out if Arthur was in this time and place! If so, maybe Arthur had come here with him. Surely one of these magazines has something. It took him a while until finally he saw the name. His heart leapt... until he read the information there. It made him want to throw up. Arthur Pendragon was missing and was presumed dead several years ago long before Uther's marriage to Hunith fighting in one of the many wars that ravaged this sorry world. His body had never been found and Uther had fought everyone before finally agreeing to end the search for his only son.

As far as Merlin can tell, because this was all before Uther's marriage to Hunith he and Arthur had never met in this world. It was probably just as well because from some of the other entries in the tabloid magazine he was something of a player. He had a long string of girlfriends and boyfriends and never anyone for very long. More reading confirmed what he suspected. This world was an absolute mess. He read about things like cell phones, laptops, crazy devices that contained the world's information, nuclear weapons, tv and yuck ... something called processed food.

Merlin ate another gummy bear.

He hadn't brought himself up to learning how to use them. He knew he had them. There was something called an Ipad next to his bed. It had been buzzing on and off and showed the picture a woman who looked very much like Gwen. Her hair, however, was completely different and since he didn't know how to use the thing, he ignored it.

He still wasn't comfortable with talking to anyone just yet there was more to learn before he left the apartment. Merlin sighed. It would have been bearable if there was someone who looked like Arthur here. At least then he could focus and it wouldn't hurt so much. The idea that he might never see Arthur again made his stomach churn. He clenched his fist in aggravation. Another thing that he learned was that his behavior had made him extremely unpopular amongst the common folk. They thought of him as some kind of joke, the heir to the crown. He snorted.

He also learned that he had his own personal guards and something called a Jet Plane. After a while it dawned on him. Arthur would have laughed. He'd come to the realization that this version of him in this place and time he was the biggest Prat he had ever heard of. Merlin was disgusted at the last tabloid he read and tossed it to the side.

He had never heard of the kind of behavior he was reading about. Honestly, all he wanted to do was figure out how to get back to his real body and back to Arthur. There was no telling what trouble Arthur would get up to in his absence. He spent a few moments just taking it all in and trying to collect his miserable thoughts. He paced a little bit around the apartment and ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to do without access to magic? This world had lost its magic. Then it occurred to him that maybe it was just pushed back. There were so many myths; there was so much confusion over whether or not magic had actually existed in the past. And he, he had the resources to track down leads to possible magical artifacts. If he could just find an artifact that actually had magical power maybe he could use it to get back his own powers. Hope lit in his eyes. He might have a plan!

At that moment there was a loud banging on his front door. "Merlin!"

He recognized the voice. It sounded a lot like Gwen. He wondered then if he and Gwen were friends in this world. That would be great; he would at least have something familiar. So he happily opened the door and smiled at her.

Gwen looked different. She was absolutely stunning and he had to blink several times. Her hair was cut into a cute bob and her face was tastefully made up. She wore a mini-suit skirt with a white silk and smart purple flared jacket top that had a little name tag on it. Guinevere Du Lac. Press Secretary, what drew his attention as well was her pumps. They made her taller than she actually was and he couldn't help but smile at her appreciatively.

This seemed to irritate her, of course. "Merlin, I can't believe you! Why haven't you answered your phone!"

She was beautiful in this life, Merlin decided. Seriously, if he wasn't already in love with Arthur he might have fallen for her cute bob and smart looking spectacles. "Hi, Gwen." He said cheekily. "Sorry, I had it on silence mode. I had a bad headache this morning."

She looked like she really wanted to slap him. "No doubt from the usual drunken debauchery! If you answered your freaking messages, you would know that your mother is waiting for you at the hospital! Honestly the amount of press that is there right now the very least you could have done was show up and support the family! But noo, poor little you, you have a headache."

"What? Hospital?" Merlin looked alarmed and started to panic. "What do you mean, is mother ok?"

"No you moron." Gwen rolled her eyes as if that particular term was a thing she used often and with relish. "You would know if you cared to answer your phone. He's been FOUND!"

"Who?" Merlin rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

"The Duke's son, you idiot! Arthur Pendragon. He was found. Out of the bloody blue! It's a freaking miracle. Now come on! And don't forget your ipad."

"What!" Merlin grabbed her. "When?"

Gwen looked taken aback by the emotion that she saw in Prince Merlin's eyes. "Er..." She looked at his hands on her shoulders. He immediately released her. "That's better. Just this morning, what's wrong with you? The King and Queen flew in from where they were on vacation and they expected you to be at the hospital that Arthur was taken to deal with the press! Uther isn't happy, Merlin."

"When is he ever?" Merlin grumbled. "Alright! Alright!" Merlin looked around wildly.

"Don't forget your phone." Gwen snapped.

Merlin hurried into his bedroom and retrieved his ipad gingerly. Gwen took him downstairs through the elevator. When he became fascinated by the elevator, Gwen gave him a funny look and he simply shrugged adorably. The news screen in the elevator was already talking about the return of Arthur Pendragon.

"Something IS wrong with you." Gwen decided. "Must have been a rough night."

"Oh, er ah... No." he smiled cagily, "Just a headache"

"You're acting awfully strange today." Gwen told him. "Stranger than usual."

"You have no idea." Merlin smirked. It was really nice to have Gwen nearby, it was something familiar and something he could hold on to. Even if she wasn't the Gwen he knew he knew that he could trust her.

"Whatever. Get in the car." Gwen's heels clicked against the concrete of the underground parking center towards a black stretch limo. A driver opened the door for them and they both got in. When he didn't put on his seatbelt she grunted and reached over to do it for him. "Really, Merlin?" She gave him a look. Merlin jumped when the engine started and Gwen just gave him an odd look. "You act like you've never been in a limo before. Settle down."

Merlin relaxed a little bit. It was kind of comfortable and not at all like a horse back. "This is nice." He murmured.

"You hit your head? You're usually not polite in the mornings." Gwen eyed him and answered her phone.

Merlin just shrugged and looked away from her, embarrassed. Was he really that much of a jerk?

"Yes. This is Gwen Du Lac. Yes, Yes I have him. We'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and eyed Merlin. "Well your /fans/" she said sarcastically, "await."

Merlin gave her a nervous grin which made her frown suspiciously.

As they got closer and closer to the hospital, his anxiety grew. It wasn't really about anything other than holding out hope that this meant something. That Arthur who was probably dead in this world had come back. Was it his Arthur? Had they both been pulled here for some reason? All he knew was that this was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

Meanwhile Back In Camelot...

Gaius followed Arthur up the stairs towards his room with no certain amount of trepidation. It was always like this when there was some kind of problem with Merlin. Gaius glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. It was not as if he didn't know what was going on between those two. It was just that Arthur wasn't very good at being discreet. One day, he was going to get Merlin in a lot of trouble. Gaius was certain.

Gaius sighed and gestured towards the door. The guard moved away and Arthur opened it the door and they went inside. Arthur immediately noticed that Merlin wasn't where he'd left him. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He felt a sudden movement to the side and caught Merlin just as he swung a fireplace poker at him. Arthur easily ducked and used his superior strength to disarm the other and pin him with one arm behind his back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Leggo you big oaf!" Merlin complained.

"What in the world!" Gaius shut the door firmly. "Merlin. What has gotten into you?"

"That's what I've been trying to say, Giaus! Settle down, Merlin and I'll let you go." Arthur said huskily as he gave Gaius a despairing look. He was glad no one else had seen that. An attack against one's Prince was a death sentence. "See what I mean, he's not himself? Quiet down, don't make me knock you out again."

Merlin's eyes were furious and yet something about the old man put him a little bit at ease. There was a flicker of recognition there. He'd seen Gaius' face somewhere before. He shifted and settled down a little bit. This of course caused Arthur to relax his hold just long enough for Merlin to stamp /hard/ on his foot.

Arthur yelped and released him. Merlin grabbed the poker again while Arthur limped. "You both stay away from me!" He said coldly. "I'll have you know I'm a champion Fencer!"

Arthur couldn't stop the pain from showing in his eyes when he couldn't recognize anything of his Merlin in that expression. "What the heck is a fencer?" He asked Gaius. "They make fences?" He held the poker as if it was a foil.

"No idea." Gaius muttered. "Merlin, I am here to examine you. If you would be kind enough to put away that weapon I can ascertain if anything is wrong. Will you please let me?"

"Does no one address people properly in this land?" Merlin wondered haughtily. "You will not order me about, Old Man. I am a Prince! But of course you all know that since you kidnapped me." He sat down in Arthur's chair. It was the comfy one in the room, after all. As far as anything about this place was comfortable. It smelled, it was dirty and there was no sign of civilization. Where the hell was he? "Now then. WHO are you?"

Gaius frowned and looked towards Merlin as he put his instruments on the table. "Ok /Prince/ Merlin. My name is Gaius and I am the Royal Physician. This is Prince Arthur, of Camelot."

"Of wherealot?" Merlin stared and groused. "I've never heard of a Prince Arthur and there's only a handful in the world left."

"Camelot. Where do you come from?"

"England."

"I see. Please allow me to examine you."

"I don't need a physician!" Merlin looked gleeful when he saw Arthur still limping a little from the foot-stomping. That would teach him. He still hadn't relinquished his poker. "I need a phone!" said Merlin petulantly. "And I want /Him/ to leave." Merlin glared daggers at Arthur. "That big oaf was on top of me this morning and I'll wager if I hadn't come to, he wouldn't have stopped!"

Gaius looked over at Arthur who had flinched as if slapped, then turned red with sudden anger. "Best you leave your highness. Let me deal with this."

Merlin gave Arthur a scathing look. "I also need a shower, and real clothes. What the hell is this?" He poked at his shirt. "It smells awful. I'm cold. God when was the last time this shirt was washed!? Come to think of it, we all smell like bloody piss. This must be hell, or a bloody joke!" He looked over at Gaius. "Alright then, examine me if you must but then I demand to be told what the ransom is. Whatever it is, my mother will pay."

Arthur straightened, flashed a glare at the room and stomped out. He didn't go far, though and held up the wall on the other side with his arm while he glared at nothing in particular. The guard who had the misfortune of guarding Arthur's hallway wished the ground would swallow him up.

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3 So Near yet So far

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

CHAPTER :3 of 10

SO NEAR YET SO FAR

After a few minutes went by Merlin began to realize the precariousness of his position. They were almost at the hospital. Gwen was on the phone again and from what he could tell she was talking to either a boyfriend or husband and ignored him. As she talked on the phone, Merlin rubbed his forehead anxiously. Maybe this was some weird dream and tomorrow he would wake up in Arthur's arms. He didn't think so though, something was not right. How could he possibly have dreamed all of this? Truly the technology was amazing and he was feeling overwhelmed. The thing he was in moved at a speed that only magic would have achieved where he was from. There was instant communication and it was all its own kind of wonder and he was utterly fascinated by it.

Finally Gwen put her phone back into her purse and turned to look at him quizzically. "You're really quiet, Merlin. You haven't even texted anyone. What is wrong with you?"

"I –uh-" Merlin gave her a dear in headlights look which made her even more suspicious. "I have a lot on my mind. Sorry." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"THAT would be a first." Gwen snorted. She apparently didn't mind giving backtalk. "Ah look, there's the hospital!" She gestured towards a huge building at the end of the road.

Merlin peeked out the window cautiously. Goodness, it was huge! The building's architecture was quite a marvel with its semi-circle concrete and glass. He'd never seen anything like it. In fact, he'd been pointedly trying not to stare at all of the things he'd seen in the last ten minutes. He couldn't help a soft "wow."

His attention quickly drew towards the huge crowd outside the entrance. They were being held back by some kind of guards. Merlin had never seen so much chaos in one place except on the battlefield. They were in frenzy and clamored over each other and tried to get the right photography angle. His eyes went really wide in fear. He looked at Gwen, and she stared back.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. What's wrong with you? You deal with this every day!"

"Every day?" Merlin swallowed. He wasn't sure he could deal with five seconds. "I am NOT going out there."

People were already taking pictures of the limo and trying to crowd it to get the first shot of the Prince. He shrank into his seat. He looked so panicked it actually made Gwen start to feel a bit of concern and she never worried about Merlin's feelings. She pressed those feelings away, there was no time for this. "You have to. You have no choice. You're the crown prince for god sake."

"N-no no no no. No way. Uh-huh." Merlin shook his head rapidly and looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Merlin, what's gotten into you?" Gwen sighed in exasperation. "Just when I think you can't get any weirder. Look. I don't know what is wrong with you but you gotta man up. I'll be there with you. Ok? Every step of the way through that mess, just smile and don't tell them anything important, like you always do. Your parents are waiting and they'll have my head if I don't bring you."

"I have no idea what to do!" Merlin squawked and his voice cracked in abject fear. "Please, Gwen. You HAVE to believe me."

Gwen stared at him. He really looked truly terrified, the poor sod. She would feel sorry for him if she didn't know who exactly he was. "Look. All you gotta do is smile and wave, ok?"

"That's all?" Merlin thought that didn't sound so bad.

"Yes. All they want to do is take pictures of you." Gwen gave him a smile in spite of herself. There was something different in Merlin's eyes today. She couldn't put her finger on it.

He took a deep breath. The people wanted to see him. What would Arthur do? He stared at the faces and cameras and hoards of people. The guards had started to give them a path to get out of the limo and it was now or never. Merlin moved to get out of the car and was immediately pulled back by the seatbelt he'd forgot he was wearing.

Gwen snorted and indicated it, "Really, Merlin? How drunk were you last night."

Merlin just gave a little shrug and bravely stepped out of the limo. At first he was rooted to the spot with all of the clicking cameras and flashes and he couldn't smile fast enough. Questions were fired at him so quickly he didn't have time to react let alone move forward. Before he could answer one, another was asked and they were all invasive. The questions all began to swim together until he finally got fed up and turned to face the cameras and people. Clicks and flashes and questions. He wanted to run and hide. What would Arthur do? He would address everyone, calm them down and go about his business.

To the utter amazement of everyone present he raised his voice and began to fire off one or two word answers. He summoned up a smile and a wink and a shoulder pat or two. To questions that were truly ludicrous he simply grinned and asked about how they were doing instead. It threw the reporters completely off guard until finally they began to give him a little room. To Gwen's amazement, he was actually working his way the crowd. She'd never seen him do that. She'd never seen him sincerely smile, or bend down to pick up a notepad that a female reporter dropped. Once he got to the door of the hospital he turned around to face everyone. "Listen to me everyone. I know you all want answers." He told them calmly and with great respect. "I have none to give you. I know that my Step father would appreciate if you would kindly keep your distance on this day." That smile, those eyes. Gwen wondered whether or not Merlin had a twin. "His son has returned to him. It is a glorious day, people of..." he was just about to say Camelot and stopped himself right away. "er... London. Tomorrow I will hold a... what do you call it?... Press Conference, and answer all your questions then. Today, please disperse from the hospital. Give your information to my Secretary." He pointed at Gwen. All heads swiveled to her.

Gwen just stood there, opened mouth. "What the f—" He was actually smiling kindly at them all.

And it worked. Somehow, magically, they all one by one handed their information to her and Merlin was free to go inside. He waved and smiled and they swooned and fell over themselves to give him room. Merlin headed into the hospital lobby and tried hard not to feel smug. He was glad of all the times he'd watched Arthur control a crowd.

Gwen was a tiny bit impressed and a whole lot suspicious. What was he up to?

He was quickly led to the hallway where Arthur's room was and the family waited. His speech was already on televisions around the hospital. Many people stared at him as he passed and he began to feel more uncomfortable by the moment. Really had he done such a strange thing? He tried to smile at them as they passed to put them at ease and eventually he saw his mother.

His heart clenched slight, she was still as she always was though dressed in much fancier clothing. Her smile was welcome however it was meant and he went right to her. Much to her surprise he gave her a warm tight hug. "Mother."

"My dear sweet boy" Hunith crooned and stroked his cheek, then slapped him... and brushed away the sting of the slap with her thumb. "I do not know how you managed it but you cleared the press for the first time ever. Thank you. I'm glad you are here." Every word seemed to give the veiled innuendo that she was not pleased about how late he was no matter what it was he'd done.

"Sorry I'm late. It won't happen again. Is he awake? Can I see him?" Merlin looked towards the door where he supposed Uther must be with Arthur.

Arthur. His mouth became dry. Would it be him? His Arthur? And if it wasn't, what would he do? Probably cry and rage at the same time. Who had done this to him?

"Are you that anxious to have an older brother? Well, step brother." Hunith smirked at him.

"I need to know." Merlin muttered.

Hunith stared shrewdly at her son. "You may go in if you wish."

And he did wish, he wished it with all his heart as he pressed his hand against the door with no handle and pushed it. He wished it so much he was terrified. "Arthur..." He looked around the room and settled his gaze on the man the hospital bed, heart in his throat.

When he met Arthur's gaze it was surreal. The man in the bed looked back at him without recognition.

Merlin's face fell. "You don't know me."

As luck would have it, Uther Pendragon was not there. He was in the middle of a discussion with one of Arthur's doctors.

"No, but you look like you lost your best friend, mate." Arthur offered a cautious smile. "Surely can't be that bad? I'm Arthur."

The smile was genuine as he looked at Merlin and it broke his heart. "I'm Merlin." A sob stuck in his throat and his lips quivered.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN CAMELOT**

Arthur was anxious. He was never more anxious in his life. He hoped this was not some kind of joke or that Merlin was mad at him for some reason. If that was the case, he'd do whatever it took to make things right. He loved that idiot sorcerer so much it hurt. They had only just got things to this point. They had discovered love and he'd learned of Merlin's secret. Uther semi tolerated his "Obsession with his manservant." He could allow Merlin to spend the night in his room most of the time. People in Camelot treated Merlin well. In fact, they almost fell over themselves to help him. He was loved and had a lot of friends.

He clenched his fist again and nearly drew blood. How could something like this happen? All he wanted was to walk back in that room and see his Merlin. He was dying to know what was going on in there and it took almost every ounce of his self control to stay where he was until Gaius told him it was safe to come back in.

Gaius had managed to get Merlin to settle down which was a feat in itself. He'd taken away the poker and put it back in the fireplace while Merlin watched him. He had conducted an initial examination after directing the sorcerer to take his shirt off. He'd noticed the young man's confusion when he saw his body in a mirror.

"What is the matter now?" Gaius inquired as he conducted various tests.

"I don't know how you've managed it!" Merlin hissed, eyes sparking. "That is not me. Well, it's me... but it's not."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Explain, please."

"I look much better than this weakling." Merlin snapped. "Where's my muscle? And my tat? What have you done to me!? I got rid of any hair on my chest a long time ago."

Gaius regarded Merlin with pursed lip. "Merlin. If this is some sort of prank it is gone on long enough. Can you tell me anything? Have you tried using magic to sort yourself out?"

Merlin stared, "Using Magic? You mean like Harry Potter? You're joking." His laugh was bitter and mocking. "There's no such thing as magic, you old fool."

Gaius suppressed an urge to cuff Merlin upside the head. "So you don't remember that either. Heaven help us. Well. I have a few theories of what has happened to you but you must remain calm and I must do some research."

"Remain calm?" Merlin certainly wasn't calm and he hated being talked to as if he was some kind of idiot. "You have altered my body and I'm supposed to remain calm!?"

Gaius looked at him shrewdly. "Settle down, your highness, or I will have to prescribe you a sedative."

Merlin puffed up his chest and sighed. "Obviously I've been kidnapped by this country of yours to extract some sort of ransom from my mother. You must have given me drugs of some kind and I am sure that that this ridiculous body is a result of that. It's a hallucination. Give me back that shirt I don't want to see it." He grabbed the shirt and shucked it back on.

"I've read cases about multiple personalities but I've never seen one. That's one theory. The other is that somehow a curse has been cast upon you and you are indeed another person trapped in the body of the Merlin we know. I have to do some research."

Merlin looked incredulous and gave Gaius a scathing look. "Serously? Magic again. You're mental." He scoffed. "I'd buy technology, but Magic?" His stomach rumbled. "Bloody hell, I'm hungry. I hope this place has edible food at least."

"I will try to accommodate. In the meantime, Prince Arthur will look after you."

"Are you serious? Him?" Merlin scoffed. "That bloke is a pig. He'd better not touch me again! Anyone but him!"

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, Prince Merlin. This is a very serious situation. Your very life is in danger if you don't let us help you." He tried to figure out how to get Merlin's cooperation. "The people who live here are dangerous and would hurt you if you got out of line."

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid!" Merlin's chin jutted out in defiance.

"If you do not cooperate I will let Arthur knock you out and tie you up again, this time he will use tighter restraints."

Merlin balked at that. "I don't like being restrained." He said in a quieter tone. A long time ago, someone had kidnapped him before and that's why he got out of those bonds so fast. He'd learned how years ago in case something like this happened again. "If you bring me food and bathwater and nicer clothing I will not try and fight my way out." He crossed his fingers behind his back and looked at Gaius with fake innocence.

Gaius wasn't used to detecting guile from Merlin and so he accepted the man's word. "I will see to it. Arthur means well, please don't be too hard on him. I will send someone up with what you have requested and will be back in a few hours."

Merlin just nodded because Princes do not say thank you.

Gaius gathered his equipment and went out to talk to Arthur. "He's calmed down but I fear that there is some powerful sorcery at work here, Arthur. He's not himself and he truly believes he is someone else entirely. I feel it is best to humor him until I find out more information. He should remain in your chambers. He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I know this is hard. Try to remember that in there somewhere IS Merlin. We'll get him back."

"I hope you're right." Arthur exhaled. "He acts like he hates me."

Gaius had never seen the Prince look so miserable. "Everything will be alright."

Arthur nodded sadly and watched Gaius leave. He looked towards the door of his room with trepidation, sighed and went back inside.

Merlin was still in his chair and watched him like a hawk watched a baby deer. It was unsettling to say the least. That cold, calculating expression made his skin crawl.

It was Merlin who spoke first. "If you touch me again I'll break your hand. Are we clear?"

Arthur felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Crystal." He couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

Merlin crowed when he saw it. "Oh I see now. You're in love with me. It happens all the time, mate. I'm used to it." He gave a magnanimous grin. "You're completely not my type. I don't like blonde jocks. I prefer my men with a little more grace."

Arthur's mouth opened as if to say something and he snapped his mouth shut. He moved around the room to pick up a few things since it was clear that he wouldn't have a servant today.

"You're bums not bad, I have to admit." Merlin told him cheekily as he watched him bend over and then the insufferable Pratt leant back comfortably in his chair and _put his feet up on his table_.

Arthur schooled his emotions and tried to remember Gaius' words. This wasn't Merlin, not really. It was a evil spell.

"Listen." Arthur turned to face him. "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you, _Prince_ Merlin. But if you keep that up I'm going to..." He clenched his fists.

Merlin seemed to enjoy getting a rise out of him and he chortled, pleased with himself. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Relax mate. Tell me about this Kingdom of yours."

Mordred looked at his computer screen with a smile. He was a scrawny teenager with glasses and a Mohawk. His room was full of conspiracy theory memorabilia. "It is done. Did you see the news?"

Mordred, the younger more confidant version looked back at himself from his crystal ball. "Very good. Contact Nimue at the Delphi Institute and proceed to the next phase. She is waiting for you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

CHAPTER :4 of 10  
TWISTED DESTINY

"Um. Sorry." He didn't know how to explain his emotion and forced himself to go forward when he really just wanted to curl up into a little ball and sob. "What happened to you?" Merlin strove to put a reign on his aching heart. He wiped at his eyes and sat down in a chair by Arthur's bed. Arthur's scent was familiar and his appearance much the same.

"The last thing I remember was getting shot at." Arthur gave a small shrug at the memory. He studied Merlin's face carefully. "Apparently that was five years ago. Between now and then I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that I woke up in a park nearby the hospital. I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Merlin suppressed an urge to reach out and take Arthur's hand. It hurt being so close to him and not being able to touch because he knew this wasn't his Arthur. This Arthur had Amnesia? That was curious and something he could focus on.

"You're not what I was expecting. See, I know who you are." Arthur told him. "I know you're my step brother. My father filled me in on recent events. Frankly, I expected someone more..." He waved a hand up and down over Merlin. "Well less."

"I am aware of my reputation." Merlin said glumly as he slumped in the chair. It had only been half a day that this nightmare began but already his brain drifted back to the last time he had kissed Arthur and he angrily quashed the emotion and memory before it showed in his face. "What do your Doctors say?"

"I don't know they haven't shared anything with me yet. Hey..." Arthur reached over to give Merlin a friendly punch. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Hey." Merlin gave a mock-hurt expression and wasn't sure what to do. "Hey. Y'know, maybe you'll feel more comfortable at my place rather than the castle while you get your bearings. I have lots of room." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Having an Arthur who wasn't his nearby was more masochistic than comforting.

"Cool." Arthur nodded, "I'd like that."

Merlin had a thought that his actual self would probably kill him for making that offer. That Merlin liked to live alone. He... he couldn't bear the thought of not having Arthur close by ... any Arthur. "I'm trying to be...uh... different. Maybe having you around will help with that."

Arthur gave him a quizzical look and then a kind smile. "You're a weird bloke, but I kind of like you."

Uther strode in the room just then and Merlin had a hard time avoiding eye contact. Uther was dressed in a business suit like and looked far better than he did in Merlin's time. "Merlin." He nodded to his step-son. "I saw what you did earlier. It is appreciated." The words were spoken with difficulty as if he was probably prompted to do so. Instead of wasting too much time on Merlin he went right to Arthur's bed. "Arthur, the doctors say that you just need a few days to rest but you are in prime health. You can come back with us today to the Castle."

"Actually." Arthur smiled in that. "I'd prefer not to live in a castle right away, Dad." He said as gently as possible. "I feel a bit overwhelmed. Merlin here." He indicated Merlin, "Offered to let me stay at his place."

Uther turned and stared at Merlin as if Merlin had suddenly grown two heads. "He what?"

"You and mother can come by anytime. I'll get you keys." Merlin tumbled over his words and gave Uther as respectful a look as he could muster.

This of course made Uther even more suspicious since apparently he was never respectful. "What's your angle this time, Merlin?"

"No Angle. I just, well... My place is big." Merlin lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I can keep the paparazzi off him, for a little while at least."

Uther just stared. He opened his mouth to say something then snapped it shut again. Arthur was giving him such a hopeful expression that he couldn't say no. "Alright." He relented. "We come for dinner every night to see how you two are getting along."

Merlin couldn't hide his elation. "Thanks!"

Uther peered shrewdly at Merlin. "I don't know what you're doing; Merlin but you've made your mother happy today. Keep it up. I'm tired of your BS. This is a nice change."

Merlin had no idea what BS meant but he nodded enthusiastically. "No problem, Sire. No BS. No more BS. I'm working on that."

Uther raised an eyebrow at the term Sire but let it slide. "Don't blow this." He told Merlin severely. "I'll go tell Hunith."

"Jeez, Merlin I know my father can be scary but you look like you're terrified of him." Arthur laughed. "He's actually a softy at heart, you know."

"Doesn't feel like that sometimes." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur laughed and cuffed him playfully again.

"Hey... quit that!" Merlin said and laughed again. He cuffed Arthur right back!

As Gwen approached the hospital room door where she knew Merlin was she stopped dead in her tracks. Merlin was in there... and he was laughing. The sound was something she had never heard. His laughter was usually condescending and rude. This was something else entirely and she found that she actually liked hearing it. It made him seem ... well more human than his usual asshat ways.

She pushed open the door and stared.

Merlin was locked in a headlock while Arthur nooggied him. Friendly roughhousing? Merlin barely let anyone touch him that he wasn't screwing. Merlin was smiling and laughing and generally looked like he didn't care at all that his hair was being messed up.

She tightened her lips and tried to remember that this was Merlin. He was up to something. "Ahem."

"Hey, Gwen." Merlin grinned and didn't even bother struggling to get out of the hold. It felt too nice. It was Arthur, sort of. "This is Arthur."

"I see that." Gwen said pointedly and eyed their position since Merlin was half-on the bed. She nodded to the blonde. "I'm Gwen du lac. Press Secretary for the Royal Family, and very pleased to meet you."

It was Arthur, but not his Arthur and he had to remind himself of that so he finally pulled away and straightened himself. "Arthur's going to be staying with me while he recovers."

If Merlin had just said the moon was made of green cheese Gwen couldn't have been more astounded. "What? You hate other people in your flat!" She snapped her mouth closed. "Yes, your highness. What do you need me to take care of?"

"He'll need clothes for starters." Merlin nodded, "and his own laptop and Iphone." Merlin still didn't know how those worked but he knew that people needed them and what they were for. "And we'll need more food. I guess. Mum and ..." he paused. "Uther will be coming for dinner every night."

He suddenly remembered he needed to be scouring the globe for possibly magic artifacts. If Arthur knew how to work a computer, maybe he could help. Would he help? He smiled fondly at the man who ... wasn't Arthur. He'd have to think of a way to convince him. He needed to stop smiling like a loony person at the man who wasn't his Arthur.

Gwen cut into his thoughts. "Did you really want a Press conference for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Gwen. The people want to know what is going on and I'll have some answers for them by then. Ok?" Merlin turned his smile to her.

She'd never seen him smile like that either! It made her heart lighten just a little. It was a genuine and true smile. He actually –cared- about what people thought. Had he drunk something weird this morning? "You're really something else today, Merlin." She said grudgingly.

Arthur was grinning at him and there was something in his eyes when he looked at Merlin. "He is, isn't he?" He recognized that look because it was a look he'd caught many times from his Arthur. Merlin's mouth opened and closed.

 _Oh, dear. What if he falls in love with me? What have I done? How do I even know he likes guys?_ Merlin's brain was going on overload. He's just being nice. That must be it.

*** MEANWHILE BACK IN CAMELOT ***

Arthur was livid and he'd had it up to his eyes. He was so angry he didn't trust himself to speak.

At first _Prince_ Merlin had lulled him into a false sense of security by asking him about Camelot. So of course he had started to talk about it. He kept on talking about it even when a servant brought in the items that Merlin had requested. Merlin had listened and even smiled at him every once in a while and it was that smile which made his heart clench. It was nothing like the way Merlin usually smiled. It was cold. There was no life to it at all and each time it felt like he wasn't smiling at all.

Then the bathwater was too cold, and it was too hot and then it was gross and didn't feel like it was clean water at all. He had been forced to spend the entire ordeal with his back turned because otherwise Merlin wouldn't do it at all. The towel was scratchy and wasn't even a "proper towel." Why didn't they have showers? The privy was disgustingly unsanitary and Merlin was sure he was going to get a rash. Merlin had then proceeded to tell him all about how everything in the room was absolutely medieval and he couldn't fathom ever living like this. But the last straw was when he was sitting comfortably in one of Arthur's shirts and leather pants and talked about Arthur's smell and said he should use the left over water and clean himself off because he stunk of sex.

They both held each other's eyes with the same challenging force. Arthur on one side of the table and freshly washed Merlin on the other, "Well?" Merlin said haughtily. "I never lose staring contests you know, you're outclassed."

Arthur didn't speak. He didn't trust himself to respond. He was so angry he wanted to break something. This was more than he could bear from Merlin. "Stop it!" He shouted finally. "This is NOT you. I can't" He threw up his hands. "Do something, anything but just STOP it. I've had enough." He looked away from Merlin and crossed his arms to try and avoid throwing anything. "I need you back." The words were soft and pleading and miserable.

And Merlin knew then it was true and was gleeful that he'd won the staring contest. This Prince Arthur was definitely in love with him. He could use that to his advantage. He smiled again in that hateful way that made Arthur's blood curdle. "Just send the bath water away and bring me food." He ordered.

Arthur exhaled and felt defeated so he hung on to his anger to keep from losing it entirely.

"Can we go for a walk after I eat?" Merlin asked. "I need fresh air."

"No."

"You can give me a cloak and hood or something."

"No."

"Awe, come on, Arthur. Maybe the fresh air will clear my head?" Merlin asked with his specially tailored impish smile that he'd used many times on his parents.

"No."

The food came and the servant might have been confused to see Merlin dressed the way he was and Arthur's thunderous expression. He quickly laid things out and took away the bath water.

"What is this?" Merlin eyed the food. "I hope it's all been washed and thoroughly cooked." He muttered as he poked through it. Staple foods! All of it. "Good god. I've been kidnapped by a farmer's market." He picked up a piece of meat and tested it. "Eh, edible at least."

Arthur took a deep breath and tried very hard not to swear.

"What's wrong with going for a walk?"

"People know who you are."

"So."

"You're wearing my clothes."

"So."

 _Gaius where the hell are you_ , Arthur wondered hopelessly. He could not go through an entire day of this. He just could not. He was dying inside. Every word that Merlin spoke was a dagger in his heart.

" . ." Arthur said between his teeth.

"Oooh, so forceful." Merlin snickered. "I've really got you hot and bothered, haven't I?" He ate more of the food. Actually, it was quite delicious and he was surprised. He was certainly not expecting such a good meal and it improved his mood a little. Soon it would be time to see if he could seduce the key to the room off of Arthur. He didn't like the idea of letting the other man touch him but it was a means to an end. He needed to get out of here. He licked his fingers _on purpose_ and looked up, lashes low to see Arthur's reaction.

It was exactly the reaction that Merlin had calculated. Arthur was mesmerized. "Hm." Merlin was thoughtful. "That was good. I've been thinking, Arthur."

"Go on." Arthur said huskily.

"That old guy here earlier. Gerald-"

"Gaius."

"Whatever. He said a magical spell had been cast upon me." Merlin's expression was simply curious. He knew how to have expressions on demand as he was a pretty good actor back home. He had to be in his position since he had to keep a smile on no matter what was happening.

"Yes, and?"

"So don't magical spells generally get broken with a kiss?" Merlin looked innocently at Arthur. "The Kiss of true love?"

It couldn't be THAT easy. Nothing ever was, then again maybe Merlin was right. "Then we should try." Arthur said immediately, and too late. When he saw the smirk he knew he'd walked right into it.

"I knew it." Merlin laughed. "You ARE in love with me."

"You know I am." Arthur stood with his fists balled up. "What are you playing at?"

"You think I honestly believe that a spell has been cast upon me? You're off your rocker mate. There is NO such THING as Magic!" And Merlin's eyes became light with gold and every candle in the room flared up high. Merlin squawked in terror. The fireplace even lit up. He jumped to his feet and backed away. "Wh-.." he looked at the chair he was in and it flew across the room. "Oh my god! What's happening to me!"

"Merlin!" Arthur started forward. "Merlin calm down. You can't keep doing that! If someone comes in and sees you'll be killed. Merlin please..." He reached out to try and touch Merlin but found himself pushed onto the ground by unseen power.

"God... it hurts!" Merlin clutched his head. "Make it stop!" His knees buckled and he fell down to the floor breathing heavily. The candles and fireplace died down and Arthur was up and rushed to his side.

Merlin fell into Arthur's arms and shuddered uncontrollably as Arthur held him.

"Easy... easy." Arthur stroked Merlin's hair gently. "Merlin, settle down. I'm here. I'll protect you."

And Merlin clung to him, terrified. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and whimpered. "What's happening to me! What have you done to me?"

"Shhh shhh. It's ok Merlin. I think you just got overly emotional. Listen, it's ok. I've got you. Open your eyes." Arthur tilted Merlin's face up and held his cheek. He stroked the high cheekbone and longed to kiss him.

Merlin's opened one eye carefully as a test and then the other. "What was that?" He still clutched Arthur.

"That was Magic, your Magic, trying to ... break out?" Arthur could not truly understand what happened but when Gaius got back up here perhaps he would. He kissed the top of Merlin's head gently and for once there was no sharp response. "It's alright. We'll figure it out. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes."

Mordred showed up at the Delphi instrument on his motorcycle and parked it in the garage. He slung the guitar case over his shoulder and locked the bike. The institute was a sprawling structure that had many underground levels and there was Nimue on the front steps ready to greet him.

"Hello." He approached her. "I was told to meet with you."

"Good Lad." Nimue murmured. "Do you have it with you?"

"yes, ma'm. uhm. Well HIMSELF told me that you had something to enhance it?" Mordred chewed on the tobacco he was nursing while he watched the pretty lady under the rim of his sunglasses.

"Yes. Indeed. Are you certain it is up to spec?"

Mordred patted the guitar case. "Latest model."

"Excellent." She looked at the guitar case and grinned to herself. She took a deep breath and felt the inside of the guitar case. Yes. It would do. She stepped back and took a small crystal stone out of her pocket. Other people walked around them, completely ignoring them. "This world has forgotten about magic, Mordred. But it will always be in the earth for those who deign to use it."

Morded's eyes widened as the crystal started to glow. It hovered away from Nimue's hands and then slipped /through/ the guitar case and made a little humming sound. There was a blue glow and then everything was normal. "What did that do?"

"This gives you the power to kill Merlin Emrys, Crown Prince of England. And I have just put the money into your bank account." She showed him her phone which indicated how much money she had just transferred.

"I still don't see why it had to be me."

"It always has to be you, Mordred." Nimue put a gentle hand on his cheek. "Poor Child. Now go. You know what to do."

Mordred turned away and walked back to his motorcycle. It wasn't as if he cared that much about killing. He'd done it before. He just didn't like this feeling that he was being used. Perhaps he should just take the money and run.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 A Kichen Is a Dangerous Place

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

CHAPTER 5 of 15  
"Kitchens are a scary place."

As Arthur held him, _Prince Merlin_ began to settle down. To his horror he found he actually liked this and was not yet willing to pull away even though every warning bell in his head was ringing. _Bollucks_ , the man didn't smell that bad and his hand felt good. The pain in his head subsided as he felt blood rush to another part of him.

"All right now?" Arthur asked in a soft, gentle tone.

The big idiot sounded so sincere that Merlin almost felt bad... almost. He looked at him and was struck by exactly how different he was like this. The light from the window illuminated him and he sort of shone. Well, what do you know? He certainly wasn't the unattractive lout he'd originally thought. He was actually gorgeous and Merlin decided then and there he was going to have him. Whatever Merlin wants, he gets.

So he closed the distance between them and abruptly kissed his captor. At first, Arthur's lips were stiff but when he slid a hand up the other's neck and back down his chest to grab at it greedily the blonde man let out a light groan and kissed him back. He reveled in the sheer power he seemed to hold over this man and deepened the kiss. It was crazy and some strange part of him sang with need, he could drown in this man. He could forget who he was and everything that had ever happened. He just wanted more.

For Arthur his hope soared, it was the first time since he woke up that morning that he felt something other than misery. He felt his body respond and accept the attention without hesitation. He felt Merlin scoot closer and try to dominate the kiss and suck his tongue eagerly. There was something wrong, though. He didn't want there to be but it was there. Though he had kissed Merlin more times than he could ever count there was something different about this kiss.

When he had to breathe, Merlin rested his arms on Arthur's shoulders and tangled his fingers through the other's hair. He did manage to come to his senses. "Well we know one thing for sure." Merlin said with short, amused laugh. "A kiss –didn't- fix anything. I'm still in this nightmare, damnit." He really couldn't help himself.

Arthur's eyes were half closed as he reeled from the kiss. It was a strange, strange feeling deep in his gut and he finally understood it. He felt his heart ache with the loss. As much as it was Merlin in his arms, it was not and he could tell. He could tell because all he felt was raging, confused hormones that wanted to be sated. When he kissed Merlin the past he felt it in ever fiber of his being because Merlin was the warmth in the sun, the taste in his ale and force behind his heartbeat. "You're not Merlin." He said at last, as realization dawned. He carefully extracted himself from the other and put some distance between them while he went over to the brandy and poured some. He normally didn't have alcohol very often but one glass went down really quickly.

"You're bonkers, you are." Merlin grunted as he held out his hand for a glass. He refused to acknowledge just how much he was affected by that kiss. "I certainly am Merlin."

Another flash of pain and Arthur handed him a glass. "No, you're not."

There was a light rap on the door. "Prince Arthur? It is Gaius."

Merlin had a drink himself, Arthur's words unsettled him more than a little.

Gaius entered when bid and had a book tucked under his arm. "Prince Merlin, I trust you are feeling a little better now?"

Merlin's cheeks flushed and he muttered noncommittally.

"I have found something that may explain what is going on here but you will both need to remain calm." Gaius put the book down on the table and flipped it open to a particular page. "As you know, Prince Arthur, I keep a record of what sort of spells can be cast in order to figure out how to treat the victims."

To his surprise there was no violent denial that magic existed by Merlin.

"Hm. At any rate, you," he looked at Merlin. "Are most certainly under a curse and whoever did this used powerful magic to get the real you out of the picture."

"What do you mean the real me?" Two spots of angry red appeared on Merlin's cheeks.

"Calm down, let me explain. The spell took our Merlin from this time and place. It sent him to your time and you came here." He looked seriously at Arthur. "This type of spell tears at the very fabric of reality. The person who did it was desperate. The result was exactly what they wanted. They wanted a Merlin in this world with no control over his magic who could not protect himself much less you. That of course, makes him much easier to kill." He looked towards the Merlin with a careful expression. "Now, Prince Merlin, I realize that magic is new to you and this may sound crazy but it is what it is."

Merlin exhaled. People have tried to kill him before in his world and he's not surprised to hear that it is a plot to do so. It made him a little mad but he didn't used to care before. To think that they would go through this to do so, however, was making him a little sick. If he hadn't experienced that crazy moment a little while ago he might still question all this talk about magic. He –knew- he was stone cold sober. He knew that difference. "If what you say is true, how do we fix it?" When he looked over at Arthur he immediately regretted it. Arthur was a coiled mass of emotion.

Arthur growled under his breath. It was always someone trying to get to him or Merlin through some ancient spell. It was always someone trying to come between them, to ruin their lives and he would be paying for his father's hatred until the end of time. "Tell me what I need to do." He said at last with a shuddering breath.

"There is a place here you can find mirror stones. A powerful sorcerer can conjure up a connection with these stone and with the aid of someone in the other realm he or she can make the swap." Gaius made it sound so simple.

If it was that simple why didn't everyone do it? Merlin scoffed "What's the catch?"

"The cave is not in the realm of Camelot. Here I have a map to its location." Gaius provided it to Arthur. "It is in Cenred's realm near the castle of Fyrien and it is guarded by a terrible creature, the Amphisbaena. It is a fearsome giant snake with a head on each end. It feeds off the corpses of those left behind and poison drips from both mouths. One drop from this poison means instant death. It is said that Cenred feeds the beast the corpses of his enemies to placate it but knows not what treasure the beast guards. Kill the creature and you will have access to the stones. Prince Merlin will have to use his magic to activate them. You will then have a window to the realm that Merlin was sent. This book states that if the trapped souls see each other through one of these stones they will be able to switch back."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. It was a long shot ... but it was the only thing they had. "Well, _Prince_ Merlin you're going to have the opportunity to go outside after all since you're coming with me." Arthur's voice was cold as he looked at the other man. Now that he knew this wasn't his Merlin, now that he knew for certain he couldn't let his emotions rule him.

"What shall I tell Uther?"

"Tell the King I'm going on a hunting trip." Arthur started to pack. "I hope you know how to ride." He flicked a look at Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. "I've played polo." He found he didn't like being looked at the way Arthur was looking at him now. It unsettled him since before that he truly had some control over him. Now he was truly Arthur's captive.

"As you wish, sire" Gaius bowed.

"I have no idea what Polo is, but if it means you can ride a horse, fine. Put a cloak on. I don't want anyone to see you in my clothes." Arthur snapped.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" Merlin shouted back.

Arthur almost moved to slap him he was so fed up with _Prince_ Merlin but Gaius put a hand on his shoulder. "It –is- Merlin's body, Arthur." Gaius reminded him.

Merlin had already adopted a defensive posture as though he was getting ready to fight Arthur.

It took a herculean effort but Arthur gained control of his temper. "I'm tying you to your horse." He said shortly. "You will not try to escape. This is to help YOU as well you complete" he tried to fish for a word and failed to find anything witty, "Ass."

Gaius suppressed a smile.

Arthur threw a heavy cloak at Merlin and watched him stumble back a bit. He wasn't sure who he was angrier at. This Prince from another time or himself for that ... kiss. Once the cloak was safely on he wound rope around Merlin's wrists. "Move." He shoved him forward. "We'll take the back way to the stables."

"Ow!" Merlin grunted. "Bloody Bully."

Arthur's jaw line tensed he scowled and didn't respond otherwise.

And so their journey began to the cave of the Amphisbaena.

As they left the castle, Mordred and four of his men watched in the woods. "Follow them. You know what to do."

Arthur found Merlin to be a contradiction. Everything his father had warned him about just seemed untrue. During the ride in the limo he had been animated and friendly and asked all sorts of questions. Most of them Arthur couldn't answer since well, he didn't remember the past five years of his life, but everything else he had no trouble with. He found he liked everything he saw so far. Merlin's eyes especially they were so earnest. His face was somewhat delicate compared to the rest of his body, it was almost elfin in nature. His high cheekbones were a bit girlish, as were his lips. My but they looked soft. Arthur had to catch himself and stop staring every once and a while. It was no secret that he liked men and only men. He'd come out a long time ago to his father. He'd joined the army to do something worthwhile with his life.

While Merlin talked, he answered easily and eventually they walked into the huge apartment. "Wow, you weren't kidding." Arthur eyed the lavish apartment with a laugh. "Which rooms mine?"

Merlin waved his hand around and blushed. "I have four bedrooms." He looked bemused at the very thought of it. "This one's mine." He indicated the biggest one. "You can choose amongst the other three and set it up how you like. We've got lots of money so whatever you want."

Arthur flopped down on the huge leather couch where Merlin had previously been scarfing gummy bears. He'd forgotten that he hadn't had a chance to clean up and all the books and magazines were strewn about everywhere as were his notes. Damnit. "What's all this then?"

"Ahhhh..." Merlin rushed over and quickly began to gather up some of the papers. "Just some research." He wasn't able to help the blush. It was too soon to bring Arthur in. He'd think he was crazy.

Arthur laughed, "God, you're adorable. Here, let me help you." He started to help.

Merlin shook his head quickly, "What? Uhm..." He stopped what he was doing and just stared at Arthur. He sat down heavily on the couch arms filled with tabloid magazines. "I'm really not." He exhaled and stared down at the bunch in his arms. "Just..." He set the stack aside. "Listen." He turned to face Arthur. "I ..." And he was struck by the intense blue that stared back at him. All his defenses were down as he stared into those eyes. It –was- Arthur. Well, not really but it was still him, still noble. Arthur was just nicer here and he could almost close his eyes and imagine it. Merlin was confused. This Arthur was so much like his own.

When Merlin's eyes fluttered closed briefly and his lips parted slightly as though he was thinking of how to respond Arthur couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed Merlin. Merlin's eyes flew open and he could only manage a soft noise and was too shocked to resist. He felt his whole body hum and crave the connection. He felt himself returning the kiss in spite of it all. He felt Arthur pull him closer and he slid his arms around his shoulders. It was intimate and glorious and he felt all the crazy drifting away so that there was only Arthur.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said softly as he released him gently. "I hope you can forgive me. I couldn't resist. Something inside me, I can't explain it. It's drawing me to you."

Merlin was dazed. He had only ever felt that connection with his own Arthur and a war of conflicting emotions raged in his heart. Then it dawned on him that he shouldn't be feeling this way. This wasn't Arthur. He was just emotionally drained from the whole day. That was it. "Please don't do that again." He whispered miserably. He grabbed the stack of magazines and tried to stand up. "Just take... take any of the rooms you want." Tears threatened to spill.

Arthur reached out to touch his wrist. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I know I shouldn't have. Something is wrong isn't it?"

"It's all wrong!" Merlin rose quickly and fumbled. All the magazines dropped to the ground. "Everything! This whole place! I don't belong here! And you..." He clenched a fist. "You're not MY Arthur!" He turned and practically ran to his room.

Arthur stared in confusion. All the books, magazines and notes left behind there was only one thing he could do while Merlin holed up in his room. Try and make sense of it all. He picked up Merlin's note book and flipped through it. It had the most insane things written into it and he wondered if it was some kind of attempt at a novel or something.

Clothing was sent to him and he selected one of the rooms. When it was getting time for dinner with their parents and Merlin still hadn't come out Arthur went to knock on his door. "Merlin?"

"Go away."

"Come on, Merlin. I'm sorry about earlier. It won't happen again. After dinner, we need to talk. I want to know what is going on." Arthur said gently. "I want to help you with whatever it is you are doing."

It was a long moment before Merlin finally opened the door. "Why do you want to help me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I feel like you need a friend?" Arthur gestured at nothing in particular.

He needed Arthur, his Arthur. Merlin took a deep breath. "Alright."

"That's better. Come on now, we have a family dinner to get through."

Merlin grimaced as he realized this would be the very first time that he would ever be having dinner with Uther. He quivered with anxiety at the thought. How was he ever going to get through this? His ipad buzzed and he glanced over at it and ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Arthur wondered.

"No. C'mon. Someone should be delivering the dinner soon." Merlin brushed by him and headed towards the kitchen. "We need place settings." He stared at the kitchen suddenly rooted to the spot. He didn't know where anything was in there!

"Relax, Princess. I'll handle it." Arthur told him with a laugh and while Merlin stared open-mouthed.

It was so wrong. It should be him doing that! Arthur seemed to know where everything would be, while the only thing he could do is stare.


	6. Chapter 6 Stronger Together

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated! ;) I'm so new to this fandom!

CHAPTER 6 of 15

Stronger Together

"Can we take a break? My bum is getting sore." Prince Merlin wondered. So far they had been riding for about an hour, he thought. He couldn't tell, of course because these people had no sense of time. He was having some difficulty maintaining balance due to his hands being tied to the saddle of his horse. Arthur was leading his horse by a long rope and had been annoyingly silent since they left Camelot. He'd become increasingly worried since then. It was like someone made a fun park and everyone was in Medieval costumes. There was no hint of technology anywhere and he had a sinking feeling that the old man was right. He was no longer in his time and given the body he was in he had to accept it. "Oi, are you listening to me?"

"Don't make me gag you as well." Arthur retorted. "We ride until the sun sets and then we make camp."

"You ... expect me to sleep outside?" Merlin blinked. "But there are bugs... and snakes and what about food?"

"I'll hunt food for us." Arthur's reply was short and terse.

God this day couldn't get any worse. "That kiss was rather nice this morning. Will you be attacking me again tonight?" Merlin wondered petulantly.

Arthur just glared over his shoulder. "Don't ever mention that again."

"Why? It was good. I liked it." Merlin shrugged. "You're not bad as a kisser." He knew he was hitting a nerve with this and pressed forward. "I think I'd like to fuck you."

Arthur sputtered. "To –what—"

"You don't know that term?" Merlin wondered. Of course not, this was medieval times. Merlin snorted. "Ok, let me clarify it for you. Since you were clearly wanting it earlier I'd love to sleep with you?" When Arthur's face became red he thought another term would help. "Screw you? Oh... right. You know the term bugger, of course. That." Merlin smiled triumphantly when he saw the red flush all down Arthur's neck.

"Shut your mouth!" Arthur snapped. "We make love, we don't -." He refused to even use any of the terms that Merlin was spitting out.

"Aha, a romantic" Merlin smiled magnanimously. "Well whatever you want to call it."

"And I'm not on the bottom, ever!" Arthur lifted his head regally. "Just you remember that." He spun around and started to kick the horse into a faster trot just because he knew the faster movement was harder on the annoying ass behind him.

"Huh. Well, we'll see about that." Merlin muttered to himself with a smirk. He was certain he would get something out of this nightmare day.

And on and on they rode. Merlin had a little difficulty with the water skin that Arthur had provided him with and tried hoisting it to his lips with his hands tied. When it didn't work he let out a colorful curse. Arthur glanced back at him and looked at him quizzically. He'd be damned if he'd ask for help. Ugh. Second... third time nothing. When he finally had enough the water suddenly came out of the waterskin its own and sprayed him in the face. Merlin sputtered and nearly fell of the horse.

Arthur glanced back at him and had to laugh. The site lightened his mood a little. Merlin looked like a drowned, astonished rat. He took pity on him and reigned in the horse. In one quick movement he was off the horse and headed over. "C'mon, get down." He helped the indignant Prince off the horse. "Why didn't you say you were thirsty?" He loosened the bonds a little and checked Merlin's water skin. "It's almost completely empty. What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Merlin wiped water from his face. "I wanted water and it just came at me!"

"That's your magic. Well, Merlin's magic. I've seen him in action and he's got control over it. You don't." Arthur pulled a cloth out of his saddle bag and helped dry Prince Merlin's face off. He smiled at the sulky look. "I suggest not trying to wish for anything or make it happen. It'll probably backfire." He ruffled Merlin's hair and gave him his own water skin to drink from. Merlin drank it thirstily.

"Thanks." Merlin muttered grudgingly.

"Today's been hard on both of us." Arthur admitted in a much gentler tone. "We need to cover more ground so I need to get us moving. The sooner we get to that cave, the sooner you can get home. Understand?"

"What about the thing inside the cave?" Merlin's breath hitched at the idea of there actually being monsters. He hadn't thought about it before and he shuddered.

"You leave that to me. I've slain my fair share." Arthur promised him. "Just don't try and use any magic. You're liable to burn your hair off and I love your erm ...Merlin's... hair." His voice faltered.

"Hm." Merlin snorted. "Relax, truce for now? Untie me?" He offered his hands. "I'd get lost in five minutes if I tried to escape from you. Trust me."

Arthur exhaled as he looked at the man who wasn't his Merlin. He wanted to trust him. He wanted to make more time. Merlin grinned when Arthur relented and untied his hands. He rubbed his wrists. "Don't make me regret this." Arthur muttered.

Merlin couldn't help himself and leaned in to give Arthur a kiss. Even if the lips that met his were cold and unyielding, he secretly liked watching the blonde's jaw clench.

"Don't do that again." Arthur pulled away.

"Why not? You like it. I like it." Merlin got back onto his horse. This time it was a lot easier with his hands free. "Who's going to know?"

"I will." Arthur did likewise. "And I won't betray Merlin." He was far too honorable a man for that.

"You realize that's me ... oh never mind." Merlin grunted. The whole situation was making his head hurt but one way or another he was going to have Arthur. He always got what he wanted and for some strange reason he wanted this man. Arthur might be a brute and more bulky than he usually went for but he was unlike anyone Merlin had ever met before. Most people simpered over him and catered to his every whim because he was rich and the heir to a throne and back home he actually was rather well built. Arthur just ordered him around. He'd never admit it but he kind of liked it.

He missed the feeling of being connected though. At home he could always get what he wanted with a simple phone call or well-placed text. After all, that was how he managed to get Lancelot to sleep with him to get back at Gwen once. He honestly wasn't even sure why she still worked for him, he grimaced. Oh right, money and power. It always came down to that.

He got a headache when he thought about the word power. As they travelled down the road the migraine was intensifying. The longer he didn't have access to the comforts of life the more his body protested. Why oh Why did he have to get sucked back into Medieval Times, of all things. The sheer amount of germs that ran rampant here. He coughed and rubbed his chest and almost immediately regretted it because Arthur reared his horse to a halt and glanced back at him.

There was a cross between aggravation and concern in the other man's eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Carry on." Merlin muttered and swatted at a number of buzzing insects who seemed to decide just then he was very interesting. He wasn't fine. His bum was sore, his head hurt and his eyes longed for his sunglasses and he just wished it was time to camp already.

Arthur moved his horse around and trotted back to him. "You've been quiet for at least thirty minutes. Something must be wrong."

"No. No there isn't. I'm simply thinking up ways in which to torture you when I'm finally rescued." Merlin said flippantly. "No go .. lead the way and leave me alone." He waved his hand and almost wished he hadn't because that automatically made him feel nauseous. "Bloody mind your own business."

"Merlin.."

" _Prince_ Merlin." Merlin grumped.

"Merlin, there's only a couple of hours to go before sunset. We need to keep moving. Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur suppressed the urge stop right then and there.

"I'll be fine." Merlin took it as a challenge to his personal stamina and he'd be damned if he was going to let Arthur treat him like a girl.

It was only when they made camp and Arthur caught them something to eat that he realized just how much his head hurt. "We're not seriously going to eat that? Do you have any idea how many diseases that thing could be carrying?"

"We cook it it'll be fine." Arthur insisted with a smirk.

"Ugh." Merlin grimaced and reached up to rub his head.

They ate in silence, neither able to think about what to say to one another.

Once the hare was finished and discarded for the forest to consume, Arthur looked over at him again in concern. "hey.. You did fine out there today. We'll start early and make good time tonight."

Merlin groaned and flopped down on his meager bedroll. He'd never slept on the /ground/ before. "I'm probably going to get fleas." He muttered and attempted a half-hearted joke. "I hope this forest serves coffee."

The joke was completely lost on Arthur. "There's a river nearby, we'll bathe in the morning." Arthur looked over at him and just shook his head. "I don't understand anything about you."

"Feelings mutual mate," Merlin said with a laugh. "If you wanted to be useful you could come over here and give my temples a rub, bet you've got strong hands and I don't think there's a remedy for a migraine here."

"What's a migraine?" Arthur got up without thinking and sat down next to him. He looked over Merlin's head as if expecting some sort of injury.

Merlin almost regretted it, after all proximity meant he could /smell/ Arthur and the man didn't bathe this morning. Did he bathe at all? He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Maybe you should bathe tonight, you're kinda ripe."

"If I'm swimming, you're swimming." Arthur told him a scowl forming on his lips. "I'm not stripping and leaving my clothes for you to run off with."

Ah, smart bloke. Merlin grinned at him. "So you'll just take a bath because I tell you to? Man this other Merlin fellow you're in love with sure has you wrapped around his finger."

Too late Arthur remembered just who he was dealing with. "Come on." He said tersely and abruptly pulled Merlin up to his feet by his ear. He dug into his bag and grabbed soap and the towel. "You strip first." He pushed Merlin towards the riverbank once they got there.

"Ack! Hey! Anything could be in there!"

"I've swum here since I was a kid. It's perfectly fine. Now... as I said. You first." Arthur was in a dark mood. He'd just about had enough and Merlin had pulled the last straw.

"Ugh." Merlin grunted as he got his boots off and pulled off clothing bit by bit. He decided he'd have a little bit of fun and be extra slow. He had to admit the idea of cool water sounded sort of nice. It might really help his migraine.

Arthur watched a lidded hungry look in his eyes and Merlin milked it for all he was worth. When he finally stood there Arthur stalked over, raked his eyes up and down as though reacquainting himself with plains and valleys that he was acutely intimate with and smirked. "Well get in." He started to pull off his own shirt but seemed to be taking his time with it.

Merlin laughed, "Right." The intensity of Arthur's look made his blood boil and chased away that stupid migraine. He waded into the water and smiled it was nice and cool. A bit squishy under his feet but the water was not too cold. He splashed water Arthur's way and wondered why he hadn't even got his shirt off yet. "What are you waiting for? Pass the soap."

Arthur just stood there and grinned. "I can't believe you fell for it." He chortled gleefully. "That's for driving me crazy today."

"What are you—talking about?" Merlin squeaked in alarm. He looked around wildly and that's when he noticed his arms. A black slug... not just one! Two! Augh! Three... and more! And... oh my god. He literally ran /stumbled out of the pond. That was no river it was a pond. He kicked and panicked and squirmed trying to fling the things off of them. "Auuugh! Don't just stand there you absolute Prat! Help me! Geddit off!"

"Oh I'm not touching _you_ with all those things on you." Arthur helpfully tossed a dagger his way and watched gleefully while _Prince_ Merlin shook and shimmied and flailed in the moonlight sated happy leaches eventually tumbling off of him.

"I'm going to GET you for this!" Merlin growled as he pulled one off his bum.

Arthur hadn't had a good laugh in a long time and he certainly wasn't wasting the opportunity. Eventually he took pity on his charge and helped get rid of the vile critters especially in places he couldn't reach. Once he was finally free Merlin was too exhausted to whine anymore and Arthur helped him into a shirt after rubbing some salve here and there on the worst of the bites. "They'll heal quickly." He said in a soothing tone. "Come on, you deserved it. I've put up with a lot from you today. Now, you said something about a headache earlier?"

Merlin just glared hotly at him and refused to speak to him.

Arthur just manhandled him into a position in front. "Lean back."

Merlin was too exhausted from flinging leaches away from his skin that he just did as bid, defeated for the night. Arthur had won this round. Large, calloused fingers began to softly massage his temples and it felt soooo good he couldn't help the soft groan escape from his lips. "You've done this before." He muttered grudgingly.

"Merlin gets headaches when he can't use magic as often as he'd like to." Arthur said softly. It was weird talking about Merlin when here was a Merlin in his arms. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get used to it.

Eventually he began to relax in Arthur's arms and didn't mind the smell so much anymore. There would be soap in the morning, however. He found himself drifting off to sleep as he lay back against Arthur's chest and felt something that he'd never felt in his entire life.

Surrounded by all sorts of unfamiliar things and even in an unfamiliar world, Prince Merlin realized that he felt safe. And for the first time in his life, not one picture had been taken of him that day, not one reporter asked him a question and at no time did he have to explain himself to his parents.

It was. Nice. He kind of liked it here. "I guess you don't smell... that bad." It was a sort of backhanded way of apologizing for his behavior the entire day, "And you're hands are kinda nice."

A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

Mordred Lefay walked back into his tiny apartment chock full of ... everything under the sun. He was a bit of a hoarder and he was well aware of that as he maneuvered through it all to his little hidey hole. He put the guitar down and carefully opened it. Nearby was a can of spaghetti-os and he grabbed it for much needed nourishment for his rail-thin body required sustenance from time to time.

He unhooked it and lifted it up and smiled down at his pride and joy. It had belonged to his father who served in the English Army. A powerful now uniquely modified _M24 SWS_. He dipped a spoon into he can and licked it. Ah, the best part of spagettios. His father had died carrying out orders and left him and his mother alone on his fifteenth birthday. He was now twenty-one with a degree from MIT and yet this was his life, hiding away. He had a mission, a great glory Nimue had said.

It was the nightmares that destroyed any possibility of a future. Technology grinding to a halt and everything everyone had ever known simply ceasing to work. The apocalyptic dreams haunted him day and night and he could see the screams of his dead whenever he closed his eyes. They started roughly a year before he graduated. He was a child progeny with a gifted future but the dreams destroyed him and he hid from the world.

There was one man who needed to die so that his nightmares would end. Technology would continue to advance and magic would not destroy everything. That's what HIMSELF said. The Prince needed to die. Prince Merlin Emrys. Growing up on Military bases he knew how to use guns and he was especially good at target practice. If he hadn't been a gifted scholar, the military would have been his life.

One of the walls of his little space was covered with photographs of Merlin Emrys and the various places that he went to; the when, the where, and the who. It was almost time, and in three days there would be a solar eclipse and he would carry out the greatest assassination in history.

The Death of Prince Merlin Emrys, sole heir to the throne of England, last of the great line of Emrys.

He checked the bullet cases. They glowed blue. He felt attached to them somehow, like they were a part of him somehow. He simply watched them while he finished off his meager dinner and licked the can clean. With a shrug he simply tossed it to the side.

Mordred smiled and the blue light illuminated his eyes where the worst kind of darkness lurked.

Nimue watched from the future, still powerful after all these years but unable to do anything herself. It was a curse that would only be broken if Merlin died. So Gaius, that meddling creature had figured things out. She was not going to let that stop her. She finally had Merlin where she wanted him and he was vulnerable to death here. He had no magic to protect him and she would step back to the realm of Camelot when he died and would reign as Queen, finally and forever! There would be no Merlin to stop her. She would crush him under her foot and laugh when he lost everything as she had. Her hatred of Merlin was like a raging fire in her breast and she wished it was already time! Revenge, at last.

***

Merlin supposed dinner could have been worse. Uther was actually nice to him and it was unsettling to say the least. His mother gushed about how brave Merlin had been today to stand up to the press and praised how handsome Arthur was and how they were all so happy to have him back. It was pleasant and unnerving because he could only partially answer any questions. As for the food, it was delicious. He couldn't help but stuff his face with at least one of everything. He found he was especially fond of the little deserts that came with the catered meal. Something called _Creme Brulee._

 _While he was polishing off his third, Arthur reached over to brush cream off his cheek. "It's a wonder you're thin when you eat like that." He observed with a laugh._

 _Merlin froze at the touch and stared at him._

 _"Merlin has always been thin." Hunith said with a grin as she rose. "Come along, my dear." She offered her arm to Uther, "Time for these two to clean up I think." Hunith was nothing if not shrewd._

 _Merlin gathered his wits and just finished off the desert. "It's wonderful, food I mean." He blushed, feeling a little stupid to be so giddy over a delicious meal._

 _Uther stood up from the table and went over to give Arthur a tight hug. "I still can't believe you're back." He ruffled his son's hair. "It's a glorious day for us all. Goodnight." He took Hunith's arm and eventually... their parents were gone and they were left alone._

 _Merlin kept picking at food and refused to look at Arthur. God it was good!_

 _"I'll take care of the dishes." Arthur rose and Merlin's eyebrows shot up in amazement._

 _That was a line he'd never thought he'd hear from the lips of an Arthur, any Arthur. "You're going to wash dishes?" Merlin sort of stared, his mouth open._

 _"Merlin." Arthur laughed again, "You have a dishwasher."_

 _"A wh-..." Merlin caught himself. "Yes. Yes of course. Uh Dishwasher, I suppose they'll be here any minute."_

 _Arthur grinned and ruffled Merlin's hair. "You're something else." He balanced a few plates on his strong arms and headed into the kitchen._

 _Suspicious, Merlin followed him and saw him pull open one of the many cabinets revealing that he did indeed have a mysterious device known as a dishwasher and Arthur began to load it cheerfully. He didn't bother asking Merlin where any soap was. Eventually it was all sorted and the dishwasher was humming away with Arthur leaning back against a countertop, a dirty rag slung over his shoulder. "All done, kitchens sorted. Now, how about we sort you out?"_

 _Arthur indicated the living room and they went to sit down._

 _Merlin sat in one of the comfortable single seats specifically to avoid having to sit next to Arthur. He had an overwhelming need to trust Arthur. "I don't know where to begin. You'd never believe me anyway."_

 _"That's not ... exactly what I meant by sorting out." Arthur said mildly, "but do continue." Arthur passed him a beer and kicked his feet up._

 _"I'm not Prince Merlin Emrys. I'm Merlin Emrys." Merlin blurted out. The truth was best delivered quickly, like a ripped off band-aid._

 _Arthur gave him a blank look. "Come again?"_

 _"I have no idea what happened but look. I'm not the guy who lives in this body. You of all people HAVE to believe me because Arthur, I need your help if I'm going to fix this complete utter mess." Merlin set the beer down and rested his arms on his knees. "Something happened and I came here and I don't know where the guy is who lives in here but I suspect he's back where I live in Camelot. I think it's at least 1500 years in the past but I can't find any reference of Camelot here anywhere. Not yet. Because..."_

 _Camelot, Arthur knew that name, somewhere. Though Merlin sounded crazier than a hoard of bats he found himself ... somehow believing him. He didn't know why. It was like a strange, overwhelming force was pushing him towards Merlin, making him believe. "Because why?"_

 _"I don't know how to use a computer and all the information is stored on them and I haven't had any time to research properly. Too much happened at once today... and you came and you're here and..." Merlin started to panic, unsure if Arthur was actually going to believe him or run for the hills. "I don't have an idea what I'm doing. Please... please help me."_

 _Arthur reached over to take both of his hands in his and smiled. "Calm down, Merlin." He said softly. "Of course I'll help you."_

 _"Arthur... Oh ..." Merlin hitched a sob and flung himself into Arthur's arms. Arthur just held him there gently and stroked his hair._

 _"All I said is I would help you." Arthur smiled._

 _Merlin knew he should pull away that it wasn't fair to his Arthur that he took such comfort in the arms of another version but he couldn't. He could hardly believe that this horrible day was finally making sense again. With Arthur at his side, he could beat this. He could find a way home!_

 _"Now tell me about those notes you were making. Do you have a plan to get home?" Arthur re-adjusted Merlin and sat them both down on the sofa._

 _With Arthur's arm securely around him, Merlin felt safe for the first time that day. He smiled warmly and Arthur just winked at him._

 _TBC_


	7. Chapter 7 Dream a Little dream

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated! ;) I'm so new to this fandom!

CHAPTER 7 of 15

Arthur wasn't really awake yet. The sky was still dark and the wind whistled a little in the trees. He could close his eyes and imagine the last twenty-four hours was just a bad dream. Merlin was still sleeping against him. They had curled up together somehow the previous night and he didn't feel like untangling himself. He was also feeling a little bad about tricking _Prince_ Merlin. Leeches do hurt, and he had little bites from it. Merlin was using him as a pillow, curled up with his head rested gently in the crook of Arthur's arm. He cracked on eye open just to see if Merlin was awake yet, but he wasn't. One of his hands rested dangerously close to one of Arthur's nipples and he wondered a little suspiciously if that was on purpose.

He exhaled and closed his eyes again. It wasn't a dream. They were really out here on a crazy quest to bring his Merlin back home. _Merlin_. Arthur's heart ached. It was the first morning in about six...no seven weeks since they got together and his manservant's secret was finally revealed. He'd been angry, but Merlin had been complacent and willing to take whatever punishment Arthur deemed necessary for lying to him. He'd put him in the stocks for a couple of days but couldn't bear to make it longer. He set Merlin free and told him that if he wanted to leave Camelot, Arthur would understand but he wasn't going to kill him. He hadn't wanted to make that offer; it would have torn his heart out. That was when Merlin had fallen to his knees and begged him for forgiveness.

" _Merlin..." Arthur had a lump stuck in his throat. "How can I be angry with you when you have saved my life so many times and I didn't even know? I don't want you to leave, but it's for your own safety. I cannot protect you from my father. I don't want to see him kill you. It would kill me."_

" _Why, Arthur?" Merlin had looked up at him with tears welling in his beautiful eyes._

" _Because I love you, you idiot..." Arthur had gestured helplessly. "I know I don't deserve you... so you should protect yourself."_

 _That was when Merlin had taken matters into his own hands and kissed him for the very first time. He'd been surprised ... but only because he hadn't thought Merlin felt the same way. He always thought Merlin loathed working for him and was only doing it because he had to. That kiss had changed his entire life and opened his heart._

 _Ever since that day, Merlin had slept in his bed and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Every so often, Uther used the threat of getting rid of Merlin over him to keep him in line and eventually had simply thrown up his hands at Arthur's stubborn nature and ignored Merlin altogether. All this suited him just fine because they had to keep Merlin's secret._

 _Since that day it was Merlin and Arthur and all the friends who loved them. Gwen had told him that if he needed a Queen, she would marry him when the time came but that she was fine and didn't truly love him. Gwen loved Lancelot, who could not return to Camelot. Not yet. One day when he was King. Lancelot would be a Knight again._

 _He smiled as he remembered what Merlin had said to him the night before, "One day you will be a great King and love will shine down on Camelot again. And I will be able to tell everyone. Oh yes, Arthur knows exactly how to make me do anything he wants. No need to worry. It's the royal pout, you see." He'd trailed his fingers across Arthur's lower lip and playfully drew them in and out of his mouth. "Can't argue with it, can't fight it. It controls me. And kind of wants me to be very naughty. Oh no, not the bad naughty... the good naughty! What's that? Why yes, you could say that. King Arthur does have complete and utter control over his sorcerer, yes, all he has to do is look at me. Yeah... yeah, just like that... like he's looking at me right now." The rhetorical nonsense coming out of Merlin's was already making him hard and Arthur's eyes promised retribution. "...and I would do anything for him. You'd think he'd have caught on ages ago when I was already doing everything the Royal Pratt asked... but he's got this really big...head and he always wants to be in control, you see...and...Ahhh... god, Arthur!"_

 _Arthur reveled in the memory of how it felt to be buried deep and enticing such sweet sounds. He'd kissed Merlin's collar bone and licked and sucked. Merlin belonged to him and him alone, every part of him. And then there were sweeter sounds as his name was uttered like a prayer again and again since said future King had silenced Merlin the only way he knew how. With a deep, soul wrenching kiss. Shortly after that the only sounds he heard from his lover were: "Arthur Please! Arthur ... don't ... no... Ah! Yes! Right there... yes!... Arthur... Arthur... Arthur!" Merlin had such a wonderful way of whimpering his name._

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin calling his name a little more sharply. Someone was digging his fingers into one of his biceps and his eyes flew open when he saw it was ...Merlin. "What?" He blinked stupidly as he realized he was only just fully awake.

He was then rudely smacked. "Wake up! Unless you plan on ravishing me in your sleep..."

Oh. Damn.

It wasn't a nightmare. Arthur sighed as he recognized that the eyes staring back at him didn't belong to his Merlin, and let him go. "Sorry." He muttered. "Old habits..." He gestured helplessly and couldn't help but look forlorn.

"Jeez, mate. Pull yourself together." Merlin yawned and cricked his neck. "You looked like someone kicked your puppy." He pulled his legs up and stretched. "You started moaning my name and I figured I'd better wake you up. I'm really not the sort of guy to take advantage of a guy when he's not even conscious even after what you did to me last night."

"It's not my fault you don't know the difference between a pond and a river." Arthur yawned. He really hoped he didn't have to put up with this again all day.

"Listen." Merlin looked at Arthur carefully. "This situation sucks, but the last thing I want is to be stuck in the middle of some god-forsaken country on my own. So, I'm putting my faith in you to get me the hell back to London. But if you keep moaning my name like that, I can't promise I'm going to be nice all the time. I just decided to give you a break this morning." He took a long shuddering breath and admitted grudgingly. "You're all kinds of hot when you do that. So, let find a real place to clean up and get started, yeah?" He bounded to his feet somehow full of energy.

Arthur flushed. "I..."

"Come on, move your arse." Merlin shamelessly ordered Arthur as simply –didn't- pick up any of his own things, clearly expecting Arthur to, and walked over Arthur's bedroll to retrieve a water skin.

Arthur stood up groggily, annoyed at his body's physical arousal in spite of everything. "If you think I'm picking up ..."

They stood there at each other. Eyes locked together in defiance. Two Arrogant Princes and neither willing to budge!

Merlin would not back down as far as he was concerned everything could just stay where it was.

"Fine!" Arthur barked angrily. If they kept this up, they'd be here all day. With a loud scoff and huff he threw things back into the bags.

Merlin grinned. Pushing Arthur's buttons was his new favorite pastime. He really was easy to manipulate.

Several hours behind them a group of mercenaries rode hard. They were a hard, cold lot, handpicked by one of Mordred's many mentors with orders to take Merlin alive and kill Arthur. There –was- someone ahead of that lot, lucky for the Princes. Lancelot ran for all he was worth.

His feet hit the ground hard as he tumbled slightly and picked himself up quickly. He didn't have a moment to lose. He was ahead of them for now but for how long. He just hoped Merlin and Arthur stopped for the night.

He'd been tracking the pair of them all night after hearing the mercenaries speak about it at an Inn he was staying at. He could –not- let anyone hurt Merlin! Merlin was one of his best friends. Arthur... well, that was another story entirely. He wasn't sure yet what exactly he thought about Arthur.

Dawn was close on his heels. He didn't have much time left.

Merlin had fallen asleep on the couch next to Arthur who was keenly aware of him. The whole story was completely insane. Time Travel? Magic? He wondered just what he'd woken up into. In the Military he'd learned a lot about computers and was fairly good with them. His job took him too many dangerous far-away places and situations. The last thing he remembered was getting shot during a Special Ops mission and he wasn't sure at all how he'd managed to get out of it. He remembered the sensation vividly. He remembered the pain and how life leaked out of him. He was sure he was a goner.

He looked down at the Crown Prince of England who actually wasn't. He was curled up and fast asleep. It had taken a long time of talking into the wee hours of the night before he finally collapsed in exhaustion. Arthur smiled, and little something tugged at his heart. He reached over and brushed the curls away from his step brother's forehead. He looked incredibly soft in his sleep, and those lips. Arthur wondered what it would be like to touch them. He schooled his passion and continued the search for the artifacts that Merlin was talking about.

Sure there was mention of Camelot. Of Arthur the tragic Once and Future King, of Merlin the ancient and crafty magician and Lancelot and Guinevere. Of Uther and the many twists and turns the tale had taken after 1500 years. There was a lot of it and he had a crazy suspicion that none of it was right. Uther had once explained to him why his predecessor took the name Pendragon. His Grandfather had the notion that their family should be ahead of the Line of Emrys but their surname wasn't an old and ancient one. They were, however, rich and powerful and after a great service to the crown he was given the choice to choose an old dead Family Name and Crest and adopt it as his own. He chose, arrogantly, Pendragon. He'd deliberately named his son Uther in some fit of petulant drunkenness. Uther had in turn, named his son Arthur and so, Pendragons were back in the world. Once the King heard that Uther Pendragon had named his son Arthur, he'd named his own son Merlin and a trend began of people naming their babies after characters in a tragic myth.

Myth, Arthur snorted. If only they knew. He looked down again at Merlin and could not resist the urge to stroke his cheek. "God you're beautiful." He whispered softly. "Your Arthur is a lucky guy." He didn't want to think about what would happen when the real Prince Merlin returned. From all accounts, he was not as nice as this one.

"Arthur..." Merlin murmured with his eyes closed. He was very clearly still asleep.

Arthur froze in shock. The sheer... provocative nature of the way his name sounded. He flushed as his body heated up.

Merlin's lips opened slightly. "Arthur..." he groaned with need.

That must be some really interesting dream, Arthur decided as he tried to distract himself with more articles.

 _Their lips met and it was a dream. Merlin very nearly cried when Arthur responded with the same amount of heat as himself. His tongue hotly demanded entrance into the royal mouth. He sucked and licked and tugged on Arthur's tongue as if his very life depended upon it._

" _Merlin..." Arthur whispered against him. "Clothes. Off. Now."_

 _Their first kiss was rapidly going farther than he'd thought it would and Merlin blushed to the roots of his hair. "What...Can we just. Kiss?" More kisses. Yes please, your princeliness. His eyes gazed up at Arthur and light shone within them._

" _I just want to touch you." Arthur explained softly. "I've wanted to for so very long."_

 _Clothes? Who needed those? Merlin's were off in a shot. "There, done!" He made a silly manly pose that drew a laugh from Arthur. "Not as long as I have."_

" _Hah. First moment I saw you." Arthur countered. "Your eyes, my heart flipped."_

" _You're joking."_

" _I'm serious! I was confused it made me angry and I acted the way I did and couldn't even figure out why I was so flustered. I drank a lot that night."_

" _You Pratt! I can't believe you waited this long. Well, what are you waiting for now?" Merlin made a come-hither gesture with his finger. "Yours to touch, now please."_

 _Arthur smirked. "Is that any way to talk to your Prince?"_

" _You wouldn't have it any other way, Sire." Merlin took one of Arthur's hands and gently stretched out his fingers. He carefully put Arthur's hand over his heart and whetted his lips. "Touch me."_

 _With that kind of encouragement any resolve Arthur had to take things slow flew out the window. He did touch, he explored in all kinds of delicious ways and all while –he-, Arthur was still fully clothed. He touched and licked and swirled little circles in sensitive areas. "Merlin..."_

 _Merlin came to realize that if Arthur's kept things up he would... too soon... "Arthur!" he gasped. Too late, it was pitiful. It had only taken a few minutes of Arthur touching and kissing him to make –that- happen. He blushed and hid his face in his new lover's shoulder. "Uh... sorry."_

" _If it's any consolation, I think you're going to have to clean my pants tomorrow." Arthur whispered into his ear._

 _Since that moment they'd slowly begun to learn what made their bodies tick. Merlin never used magic when they did these things. Never, for it was just them. Arthur and Merlin, just them when they slept in Arthur's bed, wrapped up in each other._

" _Merlin, my Merlin." Arthur had whispered softly into his ear. "Don't ever leave me."_

" _Never"._

"Merlin... Merlin, wake up."

Someone was gently shaking his shoulder and Merlin woke up a little groggily. It sounded like Arthur. He pried open one eye and took in his surroundings. "Ugh..." He moaned. "This wasn't a nightmare..."

"You were having a ..." Arthur's lips twitched. "Well if I was a betting man, I'd say you were dreaming about the other me." He indicated the very ... obvious ... sign of such things even over the sweatpants Merlin was currently wearing.

Merlin flushed scarlet. "S'cuse me." He darted to his feet and rushed to the bathroom.

He was there a long time before he finally managed to regain his equilibrium and came back out.

"You should get some rest in your bed." Arthur suggested. "Sleeping on the couch can't have been comfortable. You go sleep. I'm strangely not tired in the slightest. I think I've found something but I'm going to have to do a bit more digging. I have a buddy in Oxford I've been trying to make contact with."

He was still tired, he knew. Tomorrow he would have to give that press conference and if he wasn't bright eyed Gwen would probably kill him. "Ok, I'll go into my bedroom for a few hours." He turned then stopped and smiled at Arthur. "Thank you, for believing me."

"What else could I do?" Arthur waved him off to bed. "Sleep."

*TBC*


	8. Chapter 8 A dance and a Fight

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated! ;) I'm so new to this fandom!

CHAPTER 8 of 15  
A Dance and a Fight

Prince Merlin was starting to feel a little more human after a good friendly dip in the river and some soap. He ignored any looks sent his way by his new found ... What exactly was he? ... Friend would be going a bit too far. He wasn't exactly a captor anymore and was more of an escort. Escort sounded like a nice term. He shook water out of an ear and dried off his hair. "Back home, towels actually absorb water." Merlin muttered. "Why haven't you asked me anything about it?"

Arthur drew a brush through his. "I don't want to know what the future is like. My place is here with my people." He offered Merlin the brush who grimaced.

Ew, Someone else's brush, Merlin grunted and took it anyway. He pulled Arthur's hair from the bristles and shook it slightly just in case. He'd better not get lice. Not that Arthur's hair could possibly have lice. Merlin sneaked a glance at him while he shaved with a really... unsanitary looking blade. Ugh. He felt at his own stubble. He'd never used anything other than an electric razor. When Arthur was done with that he offered it to Merlin who shook his head. "No knife is getting that close to my throat, mate."

"I can do it for you, if you want." Arthur shrugged. "Merlin used to shave me." Thoughts of his Merlin just put him in a dark mood because it reminded him again of his current situation. Another part of him cringed when he realized he'd just offered to do something only a servant would do.

Merlin passed back the brush and took the knife between two fingers. "Ehn..." This was even worse than the brush and probably never sterilized. He scratched his cheeks, the stubble was already itchy and he longed to get rid of it. He tilted his head slightly and studied the clean-shaven, washed and brushed, half-naked Prince of Camelot. Arthur hadn't put on his shirt yet after their dip in the river. "Not bad. You clean up nice." He decided. Did he trust his man with a knife to his throat? He searched the other man's eyes for any possible sign there was something else behind his offer. When he couldn't find anything he shrugged. "If you want to, I'd like that." It was probably the nicest response he'd ever given anyone, ever and was truly surprised. He handed the knife back to Arthur. He smiled cheerfully. Today might be a better day.

Arthur wasn't sure what had compelled him to offer to do such a thing but now that Merlin had accepted there was nothing for it but to comply. He had too much honor to rescind an offer just because it had escaped his lips before he knew it. He had Merlin sit down on a nearby log and made sure he was comfortable before he soaped up his hands. "Just keep still." He exhaled. He'd never done this to anyone else before... how hard could it be? His hands were steady as a rock it was his emotions he had no control over when he stood this close to his Merlin's body. After all his own body didn't know any better.

He rubbed soap on one cheek and couldn't help but gently stroke his thumb along one of those beautiful cheekbones and Merlin's lips parted slightly.

Merlin never knew someone else shaving him could be this intoxicating. He opened his eyes to look at Arthur. Arthur's were unreadable. He'd never guess at the turmoil inside the other Prince.

"Close your mouth." Arthur prompted. When he did so, strong fingers brushed soap on his upper lip and proceeded to rub more in under his chin and in other necessary places. "There. Now, don't move."

Merlin decided he most certainly was not going to move. He rested his hands on the log and leant a bit forward to offer easy access. He did not close his eyes. He simply watched Arthur's face.

It was a slow process and he could barely feel the blade against his skin, Arthur was that gentle. He'd never have guessed it in a million years just how gentle a man like Arthur could be. He held Merlin's face with one hand and tilted him here and there while he carefully pulled the knife across his stubble. One cheek, then the other, then underneath. Arthur's thumb was burning his skin. His upper lip was carefully managed and every last spec of soap removed.

For a long time, Arthur kept Merlin's chin between his fingers. His thumb traced the bottom of Merlin's mouth and he shuddered. When a pink tongue snaked out and licked his thumb he froze. Encouraged by the fact that Arthur didn't immediately pull away Merlin ignored the tangy taste of soap and licked the thumb again. He dipped his chin slightly and slowly enclosed his lips around it. He heard Arthur groan and grinned to himself. He knew this trick well, it worked every time. He lowered his lips and sucked a little on the other Prince's thumb and pulled slowly all the way off. Arthur was rooted to the spot. Merlin had never done anything that deliberately... provocative before. It was... he was. Arthur's breath hitched when it wasn't his thumb this time but his index finger.

"Mmm..." Merlin murmured. "I wonder what the rest tastes like?"

Arthur didn't know whether to be angry at Merlin or appalled at himself for allowing such a thing to happen. The worst part was he couldn't immediately pull away his fingers.

"Oh, relax." Merlin chuckled as he'd pulled off said finger. "Just my way of saying thank you!" He felt his cheeks and grinned. "Great job!" With that he simply moved away to finish put on his jacket and buckle his boots and looked smug. He had Arthur right where he wanted him.

Arthur's fist clenched and he took a few shaky breaths. See if he ever did anything nice again! He put on his shirt and just as he finished getting his armor on he began to hear sounds in the distance. Hoofbeats! Horses bearing down on them! Alarmed, he reached for his sword and drew it from his horse's saddle. "Merlin.. hide! And for god sake, don't try and help!"

Merlin was just about finished and was completely oblivious to sounds of an enemy approaching. The sound of men's voices yelling and hoofbeats bearing down on him drew his attention just as much as Arthur's sudden order. He yelped when he saw the swords drawn and an arrow whizzed by his head. Hiding sounded like the best idea!

Arthur moved quickly and took up a defensive posture himself as a horse crashed through the trees. He immediately took a swing at it and unsaddled the rider with a powerful sweep of his sword arm. More men on horses were coming through though and he was putting up a powerful defense. Merlin watched with worriedly as he cut down another dangerous thug and started backing up towards where he was hiding. The men were off their horses now and three of them had already been slain. Four were advancing on Arthur. More were coming. It didn't look good.

Swish! Swing... splurt! Blood, death. These were things he wasn't used to seeing and he found himself going a bit green. His stomach churned and he just had to get out of there. He popped up before Arthur could get to him and a man came out of nowhere! What a great huge brute with unwashed hair and a snarling face. Merlin balked and just cowered back in fear. The mercenary gave him a terrible grin. "Got him!" He yelled at the rest of the men and grabbed Merlin by his shirt and lifted him up.

"Unhand me!" Merlin kicked at the man and suddenly came to his senses. "Help!" He screamed out when he could get out of the tough man's hold. "Argh!" He couldn't tell what was happening to Arthur but he could still hear swords clashing so he was still fighting.

"You be quiet you!" The thug aimed a dagger at Merlin's neck, and he wasn't going to be shaving him!

Why oh why did he choose fencing as his skill? Merlin whimpered. "LET GO OF ME!" He demanded. Flame crackled on his fingers and he gave a yelp of surprise. Instead of hurting him, however it flew from his hands spattered into the big guys face! The mercenary gave a howl of pain and it was the opportunity Merlin had to grab the sword from his belt and ram it into his gut.

As he stood there shaking he began to realize he'd just killed someone –and- he'd just used /magic/. His whole body trembled and he threw up. Everything around him was swimming. He stumbled back into a tree and didn't see another pair of mercenaries coming at him. He didn't have it in him to fight. He'd just killed a man. Oh... the blood. He would have been caught again too had not the most amazing thing happened.

First, Arthur was still holding his own with a fierce "bring it" expression.

Second, a man leapt out of the trees, sword shining and armor glinting in the morning sun. He howled a warning to get the mercenaries attention, too honorable to kill them from behind. When the haziness subsided he recognized him immediately.

"Lance..." Merlin stared.

God he was gorgeous here. If it truly was him! He was gorgeous... and in shining armor and had literally just saved his life. He swung his sword around and gave Merlin a friendly wink. Two thugs were an easy kill for the once and future knight. He made short work of them, quickly checked Merlin over to ensure that he was ok and rushed to join Arthur.

"Arthur!" Lancelot was immediately back to back with the Prince. There were still about six mercenaries left.

"Lancelot." Arthur grunted. Just what he needed, Lancelot. "I don't know how many more there are."

"We need to get out of here, off the road." Lancelot told him.

"Don't order me around." Arthur snapped. "Who invited you, anyway?" He was breathing heavily and already had a cut or two. There was blood dripping down his arm.

"I came to help." Lancelot snorted. "Try not to be you for just a few minutes and let's take care of these bastards."

Arthur glared but complied. Soon they made short work of the rest and Arthur wiped the blood off of his sword. "Merlin!" He looked around to see Merlin sagged against a tree, ashen. "Are you hurt?"

Merlin was fixated on Lancelot and didn't immediately see Arthur approach. "Huh?" He rasped. "Just winded." He dropped the bloody sword he was carrying and stared at it as if it was about to bite him.

"Hey," Lancelot said kindly and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

 _Don't touch him._ Arthur wanted to scream. He'd always been jealous of Lancelot's relationship with Merlin. Then he smirked, Lancelot didn't know what was going on. Boy was he going to get a surprise when he gets an earful of Prince Merlin. He grimaced slightly as he felt the pain in his arm.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of Lance. It was crazy, it was him but it wasn't. "I'm fine, really." He said with a grin. "Good to see you, mate." He clapped Lancelot's shoulder and turned to finally notice Arthur had fixed a glare on him and blood dripped down his arm from a nasty cut. "Gah! Arthur..."

He was immediately at Arthur's side. "Crap, you need that cleaned or a bandage. You can't ride with that. "Do you people carry a first-aid kit, some disinfectant?"

Lance and Arthur exchanged glances.

"I'll be fine." Arthur said gruffly. "We need to move. Lance is right. There are more of them coming. We need to lose them." He pulled away from Merlin without a word and stalked towards his horse.

"You can ride with me." Merlin told Lancelot with a sunny innocent smile.

Arthur wanted to behead Lance right then and there but he schooled his expression. "That's a good idea. Lance knows how to ride hard you don't. Try and keep him from falling off." He barked and got on his own horse.

"Arthur's just in a bad mood, ignore him." Merlin said merrily and got up on his horse. Lancelot got up behind him. As he suspected, it was the same sensation he always felt when Lance was around. Safe, like a security blanket, he'd only taken advantage of it once and destroyed their friendship. That was five years ago though. Five long years that he hadn't been able to talk to Lancelot and it really had been a stupid mistake. He'd been horrible and it was something he'd always wanted to fix but was too proud to do so.

"Is he?" Lancelot was quiet as he held on to Merlin and the reigns of the horse.

"Hyah!" Arthur kicked his horse into gear and took off in a brisk canter without looking back. He could not bear to look at the site of Merlin in Lancelot's arms or think about how Merlin seemed to know him.

"I see." Lancelot clicked his tongue and Merlin's horse was at attention off after Arthur's in a split second.

Merlin was in the shower.

What a wonderful invention, the shower. Hot warm water was steaming around him and falling on his head like rain! He was naked in a large cozy stall and there was fresh soap and it felt grand. He didn't ever want to get out!

His toes curled in the water and it felt like a small slice of heaven. Whoever invented this should have hugs for life.

"Merlin!" Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for about 45 minutes, you alright?" of course it was Arthur and that brought him back to reality.

"Couple minutes!" Merlin called back.

He walked out into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was freshly combed. Arthur had shown him how to work the tools in the bathroom to take care of simple things like shaving. He felt a little silly every time Arthur told him how something worked, and shy. Arthur was always kind the way he instructed. Kind and gentle and so damn... Come on, you can deal with out that for a couple of days!

Merlin squared his shoulders and dressed for the day. He knew there was a press conference and at breakfast Arthur had given him a few pointers on what to do and would be there with him. He felt like he could do anything in this world with Arthur there. He'd actually cooked breakfast, pancakes! Merlin decided his new favorite food was pancakes with strawberries and syrup. He'd never get that in Camelot. Arthur only knew how to cook a rabbit over a fire. That was it.

"You look fine." Arthur made a thumbs-up gesture. "Ready?"

Arthur looked devastatingly hot in the suite he was wearing. Someone had come by with clothes for Uther's son earlier that morning.

"Yeah." Merlin smiled at him.

"Here." Arthur put a little security listening device over his ear, and then one on his. "Gwen also sent these. It will help us keep in touch at the conference.

Merlin tried not to fidget when Arthur's fingers brushed his earlobe. It was one of his most sensitive areas. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Arthur had beamed at him. "Guess we're ready." He rested his hand on the small of Merlin's back and encouraged him forward. "It won't be that bad. Just picture everyone in their underwear."

Merlin laughed at that and stopped himself from leaning into Arthur. All the gratuitous touches were too much. He didn't know how he was going to make it through. "Thanks." He leant over anyway and gave Arthur's cheek a kiss. "Really, I appreciate everything."

Arthur just let him and smiled. He would take anything he could get.

The press conference had gone reasonably well to everyone's surprise. With Arthur's support Merlin had been able to get through the worst of it. Really it was everyone watching him that made him completely nervous. He wasn't used to that. He did remember to smile and it worked like a charm. He listened to everyone carefully and respectfully which also seemed to get their attention. He explained everything they knew about Arthur's return and that yes indeed he was Uther's son. Gwen had given him a list of pointers to answer questions for and he'd somehow managed to sail through it. They were in the limousine once again on the way to something called a club for lunch.

Merlin was vaguely aware that they were basically taverns, only louder. He was prepared for the worst. He didn't want to waste time mingling with people but it was expected of Prince Merlin to do so. Gwen had told him that other celebrities would be there and he was expected to stay and introduce Arthur.

He didn't want to introduce Arthur to anyone. While Gwen chattered on about the rest of the day's schedule he glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. Arthur was watching him with an amused look. He really wasn't used to nice Arthur and his heart felt heavy when he found that he missed the sarcastic scolding and ordering about. He wondered how Arthur was handling everything? It had only been a day and he already missed his daily dose of Arthur kissage. Those were special moments he looked forward to after long tiring work days. He always knew how they would end.

He met the other Arthur's gaze with a slight smile and Gwen snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hello, are you listening? It would be nice if you would pay attention to me rather than making cow eyes at your new brother."

"I was not!" Merlin protested.

"You were too." Gwen gave a short laugh as Arthur looked at his hands and smirked. "Anyway, I received a text from Uther. He says that they are delighted by the conference and you did well. Two compliments in two days, it's some kind of record." Gwen snorted. "I've never seen you do that before. What did you do wake up and suddenly decide to be human and not your normal self? It would be great if you kept this up but I'm not holding my breath." She looked between Arthur and Merlin suspiciously for a moment and sighed. "Now I have two of you to protect."

"I'm not, Gwen." Merlin assured her. "I do appreciate everything you do. I'm just a bit off. I've been thinking a lot lately and just ...well I'm trying."

"Here we are." Gwen still wasn't convinced but at least she accepted his excuses.

Arthur got his own phone call just then and listened to it without saying anything back. He met Merlin's eyes for a moment though. "Right, just forward the information to me." And hung up.

"What was that about?" Gwen wanted to know. "Someone's already calling you? I need to know these things, Arthur! You'd better get used to it."

"Relax, just a friend." Arthur assured her and was saved from having to explain further because they'd arrived at the club.

It was one of those fancy, five star exclusive joints that popular stars frequented, loud music hummed and excellent food and beverages was served in private booths. Merlin's first reaction when he got out of the car to the thundering beat was to want to go back into the car. Arthur smiled. "It'll be fine, just stick close to us."

Gwen muttered to herself. "Come on, boys." She led the way into the club past security and excited teenagers. More pictures, more camera flashes. He'd never get used to it entirely but he couldn't help himself and stopped to give some girls his auto-graph and let them take selfies with him... sure enough more got in line! This of course made Gwen tap her watch. He gave her a helpless look and eventually Arthur took control of the situation and got him into the club before he stood there and let everyone take his picture.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!" Gwen huffed and found their booths. "You never stop for fans."

"What's a—"

Arthur interjected before he asked what a fan was. "He's just trying to be nice." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder affectionately. "Give him a break, yeah?" He threw his arm around his step brother's shoulders and guided him to his seat.

Gwen sat down bemusedly. She tapped on her phone and sighed. "You two are going to have to handle yourselves. I have a fire to put out. I'll catch up with you later in the day."

They were alone in the booth now, thankfully. Merlin exhaled. "Well, that could have been worse." He was covering his ears. "How is this called music again?"

"You'll get used to it." Arthur ordered them drinks and offered Merlin the menu.

Merlin shook his head, "You order. I have no idea what I want."

When they were alone again, he leaned forward. "Listen, Merlin. We need to get over to Oxford. There's a friend of mine there, a professor that says he has something for us. You said you needed something that might be connected to old magic."

"What's the professor's name" Merlin wondered.

"Gaius. I think you had him too, because you went to Oxford. So you'll have to play dumb. He remembers you."

Merlin's mouth fell open. "You're kidding."

Arthur shook his head, "No, why?"

"My ... well, the Royal Physician's name in Camelot is Gaius. I kind of work for him..." Merlin explained as their drinks came.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Arthur muttered.

"You're telling me." Merlin sighed and stared at him miserably.

Food came and they ate. Arthur had ordered simple, hamburgers, fries and shakes but Merlin was delighted! His eyes glittered with enthusiasm while Arthur laughed softly. He forgot all about wondering what was happening to his own Arthur back in Camelot and simply enjoyed the food.

"hey.. Have you ever danced before?" Arthur wondered once they'd finished their meal.

"Huh? Not really, no. It's only the nobles who dance in Camelot. I don't really do that. Never had any time to learn," he flushed slightly.

"Dance with me?" Arthur undid his tie, removed his jacket, and held out his hand. The music was pretty lively and Merlin wasn't even sure how to dance to this type of thing. "You need to let off some steam. You're wound up pretty tight."

This was also one of those clubs which catered to the rich and famous. The lights were low and no one was allowed to take pictures.

Merlin found himself reacting without thinking which was always a bad thing, did the same with tie and jacket and took Arthur's hand. Arthur gave him a reassuring look and drew him out to the floor. It wasn't packed but there were people moving about together. Merlin was fascinated and knew for sure it wasn't anything like the dances he'd seen at Camelot. It was more ... primal ... he decided. People weren't in any order and they just swayed, moved their feet and arms and danced in time to the beat.

Arthur moved like a jungle cat with sleek and sensual swings of his hips. It was... pretty much the last thing that Merlin ever thought he'd see. "Come on..." Arthur encouraged him. "Just move. Move your hips. Find the beat. It's easy."

Merlin was mesmerized. Arthur was beautiful with all the sparkly lights on the dance floor and he found himself starting to move too. The music was intoxicating; it soared through his blood and went from his head all the way to his toes and the tips of his fingers. And Merlin –did move-. He let his body take control and he exhaled. The stars and sparkles of the flashing, glittering globes above illuminated his eyes and electrified his entire body. All the while, he held Arthur's eyes.

The beat of the drums, the warbling sounds, the clapping hands, the absurdity of the whole situation. He let everything come together and rode it out while his body moved in time with Arthur's. The sounds became fast and slow and fast again. He felt like he was caught up in a whirlwind and it was the most euphoric experience he'd ever had. He laughed and closed his eyes briefly. If only he could just stay in this moment forever.

Arthur's arms were around him now for the dance had slowed and he was guiding the movement. Merlin rested his head against the other man's shoulder and panted. A softer, sweeter melody played now but the drums still caught his heart. He could hardly think straight when the kiss that followed took him by complete and utter surprise.

It was soft and sweet, just a gentle touch. He was so surprised by it he responded and suddenly Merlin couldn't think. His brain literally had absolutely no idea of how to speak or what words were but he stopped the kiss immediately. Arthur's lips always had that control over him, he could never say no. This was the first time ever he'd been able to pull away and it killed him. For a long moment they just held each other in the middle of the dance floor. "I know." Arthur finally said softly and touched his cheek gently. "I'm not him. It's alright. It won't happen again."

Tears welled in Merlin's eyes. People were looking, whispering.

"Merlin!" Gwen called over from their booth. She had come back apparently and seen exactly what happened. Her eyes were stormy and she glared daggers. "Get back here, what were you thinking!? People know what you look like! I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true. You're the same rat bastard you always have been! I knew you would ruin this!" She hissed when they finally made it back.

Merlin just looked down at his feet at first, his breath was caught in his throat and when he looked up she faltered. "Merlin?" Those were real tears. She looked at Arthur, confused, then back at Merlin. "Fuck me." She had never seen real emotion on her charge before. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it! "We need to get out of here."

So they left with Arthur's arm firmly around Merlin's shoulders, guiding him forward. "It'll be alright." He assured softly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 There's No SUch Thing as Magic

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated! ;) I'm so new to this fandom! Ack. This thing took on a life of its own. I'm not sure 15 chapters will be enough to finish the story. We'll see. Depends on how much I can write for each chapter!

CHAPTER 9 of 15

In order to lose their pursuers they had to ride fast and hard. Lancelot was excellent at guiding his horse through the forest after Arthur and Arthur was relentless. Lancelot had a feeling he knew what Arthur's plan was and he was correct. He knew there was a shallower section of the river coming up and the Prince was headed directly for it. It would mask the scent and hide the hoof-prints of the horses. The river came down through a series of foothills which would give them higher ground to work with.

No one was talking, there wasn't time for that. The only thing that mattered was moving fast. Prince Merlin found that having someone behind you when you were riding wasn't exactly the fairy tale the movies made it out to be. It actually hurt quite a bit and there was no reaction behind him in the slightest. Lancelot here was apparently either totally straight or just completely focused.

When they got to the river the horses had to slow down as cantering over rocks was not the kind of thing one wants to do to a horse. Arthur made a hand gesture to Lancelot showing his intention of heading towards the hills by way of the river but he didn't otherwise look back at the other two. He scanned the area looking for signs of danger.

"We have to lose the horses and go on foot." Lancelot suggested. "They'll follow the horses trail and we can go forward on foot."

"Walk!?" Merlin gaped when he could catch his breath. "You have GOT to be joking."

"You're right." Arthur had to take a few moments to think about what Lancelot was saying and grudgingly agreed. He ignored Merlin's protesting and got off his horse. He took his pack and proceeded to slung them over his shoulder. The blood from the wound he'd received looked nasty and he ignored the pain as well.

Lancelot dismounted behind him and helped him off the horse. He looked stupefied when Arthur strode over and started to take the supplies off the horse and Merlin just stood there fuming. Talk about role-reversal. Arthur didn't speak, didn't look at Merlin and yanked everything off. He then shoved it at Lancelot.

"Just take it." Arthur said between his teeth. "You handle _him._ I'll lead the way."

Lancelot gave Arthur a confused look. He'd seen Arthur mad before, of course, but never quite like this. Arthur wasn't just mad; he was a ball of fury and pain. It wasn't just physical pain either. He was emotionally hurt. Lancelot glanced between Merlin and Arthur. Something wasn't right. He took the pack and slung it over his shoulder. The way Arthur had said _him_ was so unlike any interaction he'd ever seen between the pair.

"We're seriously not walking!" Merlin muttered. He was outnumbered two to one and there wasn't anything he could do about.

"Shut up and stay close to Lancelot!" Arthur snarled at him. He smacked the rump of his horse to get the animal to rear and run. The other horse soon followed and he turned on his heel and started forward without another word.

They were a little farther back from Arthur who was moving forward at come hell or high water speed. He didn't once look back, trusting that Lance would take care of _Prince_ Merlin. Arthur couldn't understand why he couldn't control his temper when Lancelot was around. He _knew_ Gwen and Lancelot were in love. He knew Lancelot had too much honor and was without a doubt not interested in men. He knew that. For all that he knew, why did it still hurt so much having him that close to Merlin? It was the same every time, Lancelot had known about the magic before him. Merlin had trusted Lancelot first. It would always hurt and he would never be totally okay with that. Lancelot was perfect and honorable, so everyone trusted him immediately. Arthur wasn't perfect and he was the son of a vicious King. People didn't immediately trust him and it hurt, always.

"Ok." Lancelot whispered at Merlin. "What is wrong? Normally you would be up there insisting that he stop and taking care of his wound."

"Arthur can take care of himself." Merlin sniffed huffily. He was not keen on this walking thing. Trudging down a river, bugs everywhere.

"Did you two have a fight? Anything I can do to help?" Lancelot asked again, concern evident in his features.

For Merlin, it was really weird having Lancelot talk to him again. They had been friends in university in his time. Lancelot had helped him gain weight and muscle. Lancelot had joined him on the fencing team. Lancelot kept bullies away from the 'crown princess'. Lancelot had defended his honor many times. Then she came along. Gwen, a political science major with all the right family connections; she had come along in the final year of university and stolen Lancelot's heart. That was the year he'd lost Lancelot's friendship and his security blanket and best and only friend. When he lost Lancelot, the world became one that he hated. Fortunately after three years of training and physical changes he was now fully capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need protection anymore. He'd made one final attempt to tear Lance away from Gwen by getting him drunk and aroused and Gwen had walked in. He had never meant to actually sleep with Lancelot like he'd just wanted to break them up. She was furious and Lancelot was appalled. They never spoke to him again after that. They got married and Gwen had been given the job of keeping him in line through the family connections they had several years of debauchery and bad behavior later. He'd gone along with it in the hopes that he might see Lancelot again and repair the damage he did. That never happened. Gwen never let him alone with Lance and Lancelot never tried to talk to him. He was never in love with Lance; he'd just wanted all of the man's attention. He'd liked being the center of Lance's world.

"I don't think so." Merlin finally replied.

"He loves you, you know. With every fiber of his being, it's so obvious a blind man could see it." Lancelot said softly and encouraged him gently. "Give him a break, he has a lot of responsibility and you're the one thing that gets him through it. Apologize to him first."

Merlin could understand the responsibility and duty of being a Crown Prince. That was his lot in life. This Lance didn't have any idea what was going on. He wasn't the Merlin Arthur loved (who sounded like a doormat) Why should he apologize? "Don't think that's going to work."

"Of course it will work, Merlin." Lancelot smiled. "He can't resist you. Whatever has happened, I'm sure he'll come around."

Remembering what happened between himself and the Lance from his world gave Prince Merlin a tiny pang of regret for his behavior since he arrived in this time. He reflected on the past day and how Arthur was really only trying to help him get back home. Hearing Lancelot's voice again had put him in a better mood and he decided that the man was right. He had a feeling that if he kept trying to seduce Arthur he'd ruin him and destroy a relationship. There was still a sulky little voice inside his head: _But you WANT him, you want him like you've never wanted any man_. Merlin sighed and decided that he wanted this Lancelot to like him more. Maybe it would help heal the still open wound inside his heart from the loss of his best friend back home. He hurried up after Arthur. "Arthur, stop for a moment. You're wounded."

The gesture was so unexpected that Arthur did stop and swung around to face Merlin. "What?"

"Just stop for a moment." Merlin insisted. "We need to stop and handle the blood on your arm it's going to leave a trail. Look, they're way behind us. Let me help you."

Arthur looked at Merlin like he had two heads which of course only confused Lancelot even more.

"I'll keep a lookout." Lancelot headed farther down the river to let the two men talk.

"Why are you being nice?" Arthur demanded suspiciously. He'd relented and allowed Merlin to clean and bind his wound. "Did you tell him?"

"No." Merlin shook his head. No first aid kits or anything, he'd have to make do with whatever he could find. He removed a neckerchief stuck in his jacket pocket and used that to clean the wound. "It's probably better we don't tell him what's really going on yet. It's a bit mad, anyway. He thinks we had a fight."

Arthur looked away from Merlin then and gritted his teeth as his wound was cleaned rather professionally.

"This is going to need stitches but if we bind it now we can keep going." Merlin said as he looked at it.

"How do you know how to stitch and clean wounds?"

"I had a year of medical school long time ago, I remember it a bit." Merlin shrugged. "Never finished, things happened." He'd lacked the discipline to finish. "I'll stitch it for you later, Arthur." He put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Let's just get through this. I want to go home."

Arthur studied him for any sort of angle he might have intended. The anger sort of rushed out of him and once the neckerchief was securely tightened he was calm again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Merlin took up Arthur's pack and moved to pick it up.

Arthur stopped him. "You don't have to do that. I've got it."

For a long moment they simply looked at each other.

"You're right I don't." Merlin said with a grunt. He picked it up anyway. "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have been like that." He grudgingly admitted.

Arthur stared at him and sighed. "I'm sorry about the leaches."

"Truce?" Merlin held up his pinky finger. Arthur had no idea what he was doing until Merlin curled his finger around Arthur's.

"Truce." Arthur nodded.

When Lancelot came back he noticed two things. One, Arthur's fury had subsided and Two, Merlin was back to carrying his master's things. Everything seemed alright again until Merlin spoke.

"Bloody hell, this thing weighs a ton." Prince Merlin groused in a manner and tone unlike any that Lancelot had ever heard from his lips before.

Arthur gave a short laugh, "Honestly, Merlin. Keep up."

Lancelot was starting to wonder. He gave Merlin a few curious looks as they started moving again towards the hills. "Where are you headed? Seems like the direction of Cendred."

"Cenred's realm, yes." Arthur nodded. "We're going to a cave near the castle of Fyrien to defeat the creature known as the Amphisbaena."

"Ok." Reasonable enough, Lancelot decided, "For what reason?"

"So I can get Merlin back!" Arthur snapped... too late. He grunted.

Lance looked at Merlin and looked at Arthur as if he had gone insane. "Correct me if I am wrong, but there's Merlin standing right there."

"Hate to be the one to break it to you but looks like not telling you lasted five minutes." Merlin eyed Arthur, Really? "I'm not Merlin."

Lancelot frowned. "Yes you are."

"No I am not. I am _Prince_ Merlin." Merlin stated firmly.

No wonder Arthur had been in a bad mood. Lancelot rubbed the back of his neck. "ooooO-kay. Those Mercenaries said they were trying to capture Merlin, alive. I overheard them and that is why I headed out to find you first. Why do they want Merlin?"

Arthur exhaled. "Probably the same person who cast this spell wants Merlin for some reason or other. He's not Merlin. He's not the person we know. He's from the future."

Lancelot really wished he'd had the foresight to bring some alcohol. "The Future, you're a Prince Merlin from the Future?"

"He's quick on the uptake, at least." Merlin muttered.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Lancelot circled Merlin curiously who was beginning to look impatient.

"Morgause, probably" Arthur shrugged. "We do not know. What's important is that we get to that cave. It has stones there which we can use to swap them back. We haven't got any more time to lose with Merlin stuck in the future. You know how he is, who knows what terrible things have happened to him by now!"

"Oh sure, and what about ME stuck HERE? And all the terrible things I'VE been through? " Prince Merlin grumbled. Was a tiny part of him jealous that Arthur cared so much about the other Merlin and not specifically him? How does one feel jealous of oneself? His head hurt again.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur grunted as they moved. He refused to look back at them again.

"Brute!" Merlin jeered.

"Insufferable ass!" Arthur shot back over his shoulder.

"Bloody nightmare, you are!" Merlin snapped. So much for that truce! He was a gorgeous blonde nightmare, one he kind of wanted to climb all over and make his. But how do you compete against yourself?

Lancelot looked back and forth between the pair of them and had to laugh. "Unbelievable." He started forward again. It was painfully obvious to him that no matter what Merlin was in Merlin's body Arthur was utterly wrapped around their finger. He decided it was his duty to keep Arthur from making a complete idiot of himself and this Merlin from getting himself into too deep. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

Merlin beamed at Lancelot, it had been so long since he'd heard those words. The starry eyed look made Lancelot slightly uncomfortable and he cleared his throat slightly.

Eventually they started moving again.

Up ahead, Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes and was thankful that he had something to distract him. They had to evade the mercenaries and he had to focus on that. He really could trust Lancelot to look after Merlin. A far as Prince Merlin went, he didn't trust him in the slightest. _But he's growing on you_. A little voice inside of him taunted. _He's growing on you and you want to like him. He's not that bad when he's not being a Prat._

Back at the flat, Merlin was in the bathroom washing his face and trying to regain his composure while Gwen and Arthur were in the living room.

"Okay." Gwen looked at Arthur carefully. "I understand how he can be. I understand that it's difficult to resist him. But don't get involved with him. Trust me, you'll just get hurt."

Arthur shrugged, "I know what I am doing." It was too late anyway, he had a sneaking suspicion that he was already in love.

"You just came back out of the blue. I think you haven't got any idea what you are doing." Gwen countered. "Don't get too close to him."

"You're wrong about him, Gwen." Arthur assured her softly. "He's not the man you think he is."

Merlin's cell-phone rang and he nearly balked when he saw the picture. Nimue? But she was dead. Against his better judgment he picked it up and cleared his throat. "Um, hello?"

"Merlin." The voice at the other end of the line purred. He'd recognize it anywhere. "How are you enjoying London?"

"You!... You're alive?" Merlin gasped.

"In this time..." Nimue smirked. "We are very good friends."

"We are NOT friends!"

"We most assuredly were friends, Merlin. Well, not any more, you broke it off after two weeks. Your spoilt other self is most annoying."

"What have you done, Nimue?" Merlin swallowed nervously trying to wrap his head around the idea of him being even remotely involved with any Nimue, let alone a future one. "What do you want? How do you know about the past?"

"Oh my dear, Merlin, what I want is for you to suffer. And I know about the past because of a little boy you betrayed. My dear sweet Mordred and I have called you to offer you a choice." She snickered evilly, "For old time sake. You were rather good in bed."

"You may have noticed that Arthur came back on the same day you came forward, an unexpected but most interesting development. Must be rather unsettling, but at any rate. I am offering you a chance to live, Merlin, a chance to go back to your own time, unscathed."

"What do you want, Nimue?" Merlin's voice began to get dangerously cold and angry.

"I want you to send me back." Nimue said softly. "If you send me back on your own, I won't have to kill you to get there."

"NEVER." Merlin growled. "I will never send you back to a time of magic ever again!"

"oh you can, and you will." Nimue smiled.

"Or?"

"I will have Mordred kill Arthur in front of you. Then he will kill you so that I can return home."

"No, that's never going to happen. I'm going to fight you."

"How, Merlin, you have no magic here. I do. I have a spell. It will give you your magic if you use it to send me back." Nimue whispered tauntingly. "I will text you a time and place to meet me in two days. You will bring Arthur with you, and you will send me home or I will kill you both to do it."

"No..."

"See you in two days, Merlin." Nimue gave a few kiss kiss sounds and hung up the phone.

Merlin stared at the phone, ashen. He rushed to the living room, and completely ignored the fact that Gwen was there. "Arthur!" He jumped on the couch and clutched Arthur's shoulders. "Your friend at Oxford. Gaius. We have to get to him. Haven't a minute to lose!"

"Eh... Merlin, what's wrong, what's happened?" Arthur stared at him. "Settle down."

"Nimue!" Merlin spat the name as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth. "She knows I'm here, Arthur. She's just threatened us. I need my magic to fight her or she's going to kill us both."

Gwen's mouth just hung open for several moments. "Nimue? You mean your ex girlfriend, Nimue, that Nimue? Merlin, what is going on!"

"NO!" Merlin nearly shouted in hysterics. "I would never ..." he shuddered. "Gods..." He held his head and sobbed. "This is so messed up. We need to go to Gaius, Arthur. He always knows what to do. Even if I have never met him, I trust him here. Gwen, can you please arrange to get us to Oxford immediately?"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "But the dinner with your parents..."

"Cover for us. Gwen this is life or death. For once... please...just trust me." Merlin started at her with pleading, shimmering eyes and for the life of her she couldn't say no. She had always been able to resist him before.

"If there's a threat against your life, I have to call security."

"Don't." Merlin shook his head. "I can handle her, as long as I get my magic back."

"Merlin..." Gwen gave a long suffering sigh. "There's no such thing as magic."

Arthur pulled both himself and Merlin to their feet. "Have you noticed anything off about Merlin, Gwen?"

"What does that have to do with..."

"He's not Prince Merlin."

"That would explain everything..." Gwen admitted. "But if he's not Prince Merlin, where is the Crown Prince?"

"Back in medieval times," Arthur said softly.

Gwen stared and laughed... "Oh my god, Merlin... in Medieval Times..." Her face paled as she tried to picture it. "He'd be dead in ten minutes..."

"Luckily there is someone there who will protect him at any cost." Arthur rubbed Merlin's back gently. Merlin was staring at Gwen imploring her to understand and believe. "Prince Arthur of Camelot."

Gwen stared. "The Arthur? The Actual Arthur? Knights of the round table Arthur? Isn't he supposed to be the King?" She'd always thought it was strange that she, Lancelot and Merlin all had names from that story. They often used to joke about it.

It was against everything that she had ever known or believed in. Honestly, Time travel? Magic? She stared hard at Merlin and searched deeply into his eyes. After a long moment she had to accept that it was true. People don't change overnight and she had never seen Merlin care about anything other than his own ass. "Oxford, then" she finally relented. "Right, I'll get Lance. We can't use the limo security would know where you are. I'll cover for you here."

She dialed up her husband. "Lance, bring the van around and call my sister to look after Morgana. I need you to do me the world's biggest favor."

"You have a daughter named Morgana?" Merlin clung to Arthur, trying hard to get his head wrapped around that bit of news.

"Yes." Gwen snapped. "We can get you to Oxford in about two hours given traffic."

As for Arthur, he held Merlin carefully with one arm around him. He didn't specifically want to lose Merlin to the past but the idea of some other person replacing him. Would their eyes look at him the same way? Would he 'see' Merlin or Prince everyone hates? He wasn't sure that he could just transfer his love over. He'd only ever known Merlin. Merlin who was sweet and gentle and cared about people and who he fell in love with the first ten minutes he'd known him. Merlin another Prince loved. He was too honorable though to get in the way of them getting back together. Even if it meant that he would lose Merlin. He would survive it, he always did.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 A KISS ACROSS THE AGES

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated! ;) I'm so new to this fandom! Ack. This thing took on a life of its own. I'm not sure 15 chapters will be enough to finish the story. We'll see. Depends on how much I can write for each chapter!

CHAPTER 10 of 15

A KISS ACROSS THE AGES

It was unexpected to say the least. He'd been supportive of Gwen's choice to work for the Royal Family since she did not expect him to be present for any of the events. The last thing in the world that he expected to hear was that she wanted him to help Prince Merlin get anonymously to Oxford. Lance DuLac pulled onto the corner outside the tall tower of Albion Condos and waited nervously. It had been a very long time since he saw Merlin. They'd shared a special friendship when they were younger until the night that ruined everything. He'd almost lost Gwen and he'd lost Merlin forever. What irritated her about the whole thing was that Lance blamed himself and not Merlin. He knew that since that night Merlin changed for the worse and it was his fault. He hadn't been able to control himself. He had let it happen.

Nearly five years had passed since that last year of university. He had a beautiful two year old daughter. Merlin had become the tabloids favorite celebrity to mock and he'd watched it all from afar. He could no longer protect Merlin or dissuade him from bad choices as he had done before.

Now in a few minutes he'd be faced to face with the only man he'd ever had ever kissed. The only man he had ever... Lance shuddered and put the vision out of his head. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white from the tense hold.

"There he is." Merlin was across the street with a stocky blonde that Lance recognized as Arthur, he'd seen the papers this morning and watched the press conference. Even he had noticed the difference in Merlin during that interview.

"You sure?" Arthur looked over at the minivan where a dark-haired handsome man waited. He was dressed casually and watched them from across the road. When he waved, that settled it.

"I'd know him anywhere." Merlin grinned excitedly. "That's Lancelot, one of my best friends."

"Be careful, Merlin, that might not be the case here." Arthur warned him. "He doesn't look to happy."

It was Arthur who helped make sure they crossed the street safely... since cars still freaked Merlin out. Eventually they got to the minivan. "Hi, I'm Arthur." He reached in the window and shook Lance's hand.

"Lance." Lance's eyes were fixed on Merlin however. "Merlin, it's been a while." The words were cold and Merlin's hopeful face fell.

"Hi." Merlin managed. His chest was tight from the exchange. Lancelot had never looked at him like that before. He had to remind himself again, this was not the man he knew.

"Get in the back, Merlin." Arthur suggested.

He did so without question. Lance raised an eyebrow at that. Merlin wouldn't be caught dead in the back seat. It was always shotgun. Arthur climbed in after Merlin and strapped the seatbelt on. That reminded Merlin and he awkwardly clicked his in. He tried to smile into the rearview mirror at Lancelot but the other man looked away. "Right." Lance clicked on the GPS navigation system (which by the way thrilled Merlin to no end as one of the many wonders he wished he had back home). "Oxford."

"Very much appreciate this, man." Arthur gave him a friendly grin.

"Gwen said it was a life or death emergency." Lance started up the car and moved it forward. "What do you need so badly in Oxford?"

"Answers." Arthur exhaled. He glanced back at Merlin who shook his head, the less people who knew the better.

"Must be weird coming back and finding out your father married the Queen of England," Lance offered by way of conversation starter. It also took his mind off of Merlin in the backseat. Merlin was unusually quiet.

"Tell me about it." Arthur laughed. "My father always was power hungry, it's not a surprise." He glanced back at Merlin who just shrugged.

"I saw the press conference. You don't know where you've been the last five years?"

"Nope, we were hoping that someone would have information. No reliable leads yet." Arthur stretched his feet and adjusted his chair back a little to prepare for the long drive. He actually hadn't slept much the previous night.

"You should take the chance to rest, Arthur." Merlin told him softly. "We'll wake you up when we get there." He reached over and touched Arthur's shoulder gently. Arthur smiled at him and it made his heart skip.

"I might just do that. I am rather tired." Arthur yawned just then and was soon asleep faster than he thought he would be.

There was a heavy quiet in the car after that except for Arthur's snoring.

"Merlin," Lance said after a while of uncomfortable silence. "What trouble did you get yourself in?"

"It's better if you stay out of it, Lancelot." Merlin said, though he truly wished he could talk to his friend. "It's really hard to explain."

"Is someone threatening you? Blackmailing you? Gwen said life or death." Lance's voice had a little waver to it as though he was unsure. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Someone is threatening us. Yes, but I can't explain it. We just need to get to Oxford." Merlin exhaled. "I don't want you in any danger."

Lance laughed dryly, "You're forgetting that I've taken blows for you a lot in the past, Merlin."

Merlin didn't know what to say because he didn't have any idea what the past was between him and Lancelot. "I'm sorry for that." Was all he could think of to say.

Lance's mouth fell open, "Really?"

"Yes." Merlin sighed. "What happened, I'm sorry. It was my fault." He knew that he was probably messing things up for future Merlin but he couldn't bear to have Lance look at him that way. "You're not to blame."

Lancelot had to pay attention to the road or he would have given him a long hard look. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Forgive me?" Merlin would beg on his hands and knees just to get that look off of Lance's face. It was the most unsettling thing he'd seen since coming to this time. Even the idea that he'd kissed Nimue wasn't as bad as seeing that look in Lancelot's eyes. "I never had a chance to tell you how sorry I am for uh, what I did." He had no idea what he did, but whatever it was he was sorry for it.

It had been five years and Lance had long ago let go of the anger. There had never been an opportunity for them to patch things up and Gwen had never let him anywhere near Merlin again alone. "I'm the one who acted when I shouldn't have. I should have said no. I let it happen. I'm sorry, Merlin." He admitted softly. Even here, Lance was too honorable to admit that it was actually Merlin who was at fault.

Merlin's mind raced trying to figure out exactly what Lancelot was referring to. "I forgive you, can we be friends again?" His eyes met Lancelot's in the rearview mirror and the other man let out a short laugh.

"That will take time, but I want us to be." Lance assured him.

"I'd like that." Merlin exhaled. The hardest part about being in this time was how different his relationships with the people he loved were.

Arthur meanwhile had been woken up a little bit by this dubious conversation and cracked an eye open briefly. Thankfully they stopped talking. Was there anyone Prince Merlin –hadn't- slept with? He wondered tersely as his body became a little overheated with the idea of sleeping with Merlin. He really had to learn to control that. Jealousy was not a nice trait. He closed his eyes again willing the image of Lancelot and Merlin out of his head.

They eventually made it to Oxford without incident which Merlin thought had to do with how they had left. He wondered if Nimue had infiltrated his security. It was something he felt sure she would do and told Gwen as much before they left. Arthur slept the rest of the trip and only woke when they arrived at the university.

Oxford was an ancient city; Arthur told him and used to be called Oxenaforda. Merlin had heard that name before. Geoffrey, who managed the library documents often spoken of it to Gaius as a place he liked to visit and perhaps retire a river crossing of some kind. Merlin hoped it would yield answers and that Arthur's friend Gaius had some. It was too much of a coincidence for him to not hold hope in his heart. Hope that he would return to Prince Arthur. Oxenaforda was a place Uther often spoke of and claimed that it was Mercia's duty to stop anyone from coming over that ford.

He didn't get to see that much of it as they arrived late at night though he did see lights and shapes in the dark. The architecture astounded him and he wished he had time to take it all in. Instead, they went to a specific building where Gaius waited, the library. Lancelot and Arthur both knew their way around Oxford and Lance kept glancing at Merlin when he would stop to stare with a 'what is wrong with you' expression.

When they walked in there was no one else but them in the library, the place of course was closed. Gaius was waiting and Merlin grinned widely when he saw him. His face fell, however when the reception was not friendly. Gaius was an old man who looked much the same as he did except that he wore more modern clothing. "I've been waiting for you to come back here." Gaius said to the three of them with a simple shrug.

"Gaius?" Merlin stepped forward.

"Prince Merlin." Gaius turned around with a look. "I tried my very best when you were here but you failed every test and then you simply took the easy way out." He folded his arms.

"I know, I'm sorry, please, you must help us." Merlin stepped forward haltingly. Large plaintive eyes begged the librarian.

Lance glanced at Arthur confused. Arthur just shrugged.

"Must I?" Gaius snorted.

"Gaius, you remember the artifact I told you about?" Arthur tried to change the subject. "Do you have it?"

"I do." Gaius nodded, and relented, as Arthur knew he would. "Follow me into the archives."

They followed him into the very back of the library where Gaius moved between a few shelves and unlocked a door. "Here it is."

There were many old manuscripts locked up tightly in cases for protection. He brought them to one of the cases and unlocked it. Carefully he pulled up the case. Inside there was a collection of crystals. "These all came from a cave near Stonehenge." Gaius explained.

Merlin stared at the crystals, they seemed so random. All different colors and some with old crust on them, some clear and shiny. "I'm confused."

"They also came with ancient writing on old parchment." Gaius indicated the piece of broken parchment above the crystals. It was fragile and encased with special preservation. "Translated: It roughly means: He who arranges the crystals properly will regain what he has lost." Gaius shrugged, "These stones have been in this library for a very long time, long before you were born."

"Arthur!" Merlin said excitedly but it wasn't the Arthur there that he was talking about. It was his Arthur. He might have a chance to get back to him! He looked down at the Crystals and tried hard to make them make sense. "Arthur!" He closed his eyes and concentrated. Merlin grasped every ounce of his strength and drew upon his love for the Crown Prince of Camelot. Lights flickered and crackled in the room and the room became a little colder as energy was drawn out of it.

Merlin begged as he concentrated. "Arthur Please! Please help me find you!" He thought of one of the sweetest moments that he'd ever had with the man he loved. The day after the first time they'd made love.

" _Merlin, are you going to lie in my bed all day?" Arthur had laughed, already dressed to go down to practice._

" _I couldn't move if I had to." Merlin had grumped. "My whole body aches."_

" _That was the idea." Arthur had been amused as he sat down on the edge of the bed and leant over to give Merlin a quick kiss. "I have a new goal in life." He announced._

" _And what's that?" Merlin groggily sat up and wished he hadn't. Certain parts of him were incredibly sore. He felt wonderful! But, really, really damn sore. Arthur hadn't been exactly gentle._

" _Love you until all you can think of and feel is me." Arthur whispered cheekily._

" _I *do* have work to do." Merlin had tossed a pillow at him. "I can't work if I can't walk straight."_

" _Only when I tell you to," Arthur grinned. "And today, you can just keep my bed warm. I'll be back in the afternoon, and ..." he looked Merlin up and down and kissed him again. "Don't get dressed. I want you to myself today. Just for today. I want to enjoy you, us... this." He'd kissed his jaw, his neck._

 _It was the first job Arthur had ever given him that Merlin decided he was quite happy fulfilling. "I love you." He told Arthur softly._

" _Me too, I Love *You* I mean. Don't forget it, no matter what happens."_

" _Never."_

 _Arthur hadn't made it to practice that morning. Those first days had been the sweetest of his life._

"Arthur, hear me!" Merlin whispered. The crystals began to move on their own and stunned everyone in the room. "Let me find you."

Merlin's words were uttered with such complete and honest love that Lancelot was astonished and this point completely confused, he found himself getting into a defensive stance. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. Gaius just stood there as if he knew exactly what was going on.

Arthur just gave them both such a look, it commanded them to silence. "Let him do what he needs to do. Don't interrupt."

Arthur, Prince Merlin and Lancelot had higher ground this time when the mercenaries began to close in. Given that they had the advantage they made short work of the rest of the attackers and eventually dispatched all of them. The battle was short but no less bloody and Merlin still wasn't prepared for the sounds of men dying. It was getting to him, death and blood. He grimaced and hid where he was. He could imagine the looks of pain on the men who died and could see the determined expressions of his companions.

They were brutal men, this Lancelot and Arthur. They killed when they had to without hesitation for there was no control over it here in the past. It was savage and dark but also heroic. They didn't want to be doing this, they did not relish in it. They did it because they had to. It was the way of things here, kill or be killed. Live or die by the sword. It both thrilled and appalled him.

When it was over he heard his name being called. "Merlin." Arthur shook his shoulder.

He found that he was plastered against a tree and cowered, eyes wide in terror. He hadn't been able to summon any magic to help them. He had no control over it. "Is it over?"

"It's done." Lance nodded. Both of them looked as though they'd taken their fair share of hits. Unlike the movies, battle didn't let the heroes go through it unscathed. Lancelot had a wound on his chest and cheek and Arthur's head was bloody from a cut on his forehead. He had a new wound on his leg and his chain mail was torn.

Merlin looked at both of them with a grunt. "How far is the cave, Arthur?"

"Not far, about a day on foot." Arthur was still in the process of catching his breath. He wiped his sword clean and sheathed it.

Merlin grunted, that was far, but they could manage he supposed. It was right about then that he began to get a really... really terrible headache. "aaaaugh!" He screamed in pain.

Several stones on the ground began to rise up off of it and circle around. Arthur and Lancelot stared at it and immediately stood in front of Merlin to protect his.

The stones swirled about and became an oval shape. Mist billowed within it and a glassy like surface appeared. At first all Prince Merlin, Prince Arthur and Lancelot saw was their reflections.

In the library, the crystals were moving into an oval shape. They lifted off of the pedestal box they had been contained in and the shape formed. A great mist began to swirl within the oval shape. At first, all Lance, Merlin and Arthur saw was their reflections.

The mirrors disappeared and they were standing all six of them in the Mist and faced each other.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out when he saw the Prince. He moved forward towards him. Arthur tried to do the same and reached out to him. When their hands met there was no contact. It was as if they were ghosts. "No..." He wasn't strong enough here. He couldn't punch through it. He tried drawing on more power again and again but it was hurting him every time.

"Merlin!" Arthur was sure of it... even the funny clothing couldn't put him off. Even when he saw himself looking back at him with a strange expression in his eyes, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that was his Merlin. "Do something, help him!" He glanced over his shoulder at the other Merlin who just stared in shock.

"I-I can't..." Prince Merlin whined. "I can't control it. Please, I'm trying." No matter what he did he couldn't draw upon his magic. And, to Lance of London's great surprise, he really was trying.

"No...no no no..." Tears streamed down Merlin's face and his lips quivered in broken agony. "Where are you headed?"

"We're looking for stones that might help bring you back here. Maybe the ones here are not powerful enough for you to switch back." Arthur told him. He held up his hand and his heart ached when only ghostly fingers touched his. "We'll be there in a day, Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin's heart was breaking. He was able to see but not touch. He was still so far away and he could feel the mist was going to drop at any second. "I _will_ come back to you."

Arthur stepped forward and even though he couldn't feel Merlin's lips he kissed them anyway. It was a strange sensation, kissing something that wasn't even there. "I'll never let you go. Do you hear me, Merlin? Merlin...!"

As the mist fell, Prince Arthur fell to his knees. "No!" He lurched forward and felt and saw only air. The stones dropped to the ground. "NO!" He cried out painfully to the sky. "Bring him back!" He rounded in fury at Prince Merlin who was clutching his body and doubled in pain.

When Arthur advanced, Lancelot pulled Merlin behind him. "It's not his fault Arthur. He tried, can't you tell? He's in pain."

Arthur shrugged out of Lancelot's grasp and tried to gain control over his raging emotions. He was eventually able to calm down but Prince Merlin was having a difficult time of it. His eyes were shut and his body was shaking. It was so bad that Arthur had to lift him up and carry him. They couldn't afford to stay where they were. They had to keep moving.

Arthur of London had watched the whole scene with his heart in his throat. He watched himself kiss Merlin. He saw how devastated Merlin was when the mist dropped and could only stand there, rooted to the spot. He had no idea what he was feeling but he knew one thing. He remembered what had happened to him. He remembered everything.

It was Lance who held the crying Merlin when the stones dropped back to the pedestal. Lance had no idea what was going on but he couldn't deny what he saw. "It's going to be ok, Merlin." Lance said softly. "It's going to be ok."

It was not okay. Merlin sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "I don't have enough power here." He mumbled.

"Then we have to work on that." Gaius said and they all suddenly remembered he was there. "How many days before Nimue carries out her plan?"

"How do you know about Nimue?" Merlin stared at Gaius.

"I have been guarding the secret of these stones for my whole life, Merlin." Gaius snorted. "You were not ready for them when you first came to Oxford. But you are not Prince Merlin, you are Merlin. Are you not?"

Merlin nodded wordlessly, still held by Lance, still sniffling.

"Try something." Gaius suggested.

Merlin did as bid, he opened his mouth in surprise when the dust he raised from the floor began to form a tiny roaring dragon, and fell away.

"He who arranges the crystals properly will regain what he has lost." Gaius said. "Your magic, Merlin. That is what you lost and that is what you need to fight Nimue for she is one of the few sorcerers left here in this time and if she were ever to return to yours the future would be in as great a peril as the past."

Merlin swallowed and wiped at his face again. He got to his feet with Lance's help. "Two days, Giaus." He said softly. "We have two days."

"Then we will make the most of them. We will need an excuse to keep you here." Gaius patted Merlin's shoulder. "Fear not, my dear boy. Your friends are here. I am here. We'll get you back to your proper time."

Arthur looked at Lance, "You're taking this very well." He observed.

"Freaking out doesn't help anyone." Lance shrugged.

Arthur nodded as he watched Gaius with Merlin. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Merlin returned to his own time everything would be the way it should be. He knew, because he knew what he was. He knew who he was, and why he'd lost five years of his life. This Merlin was not meant for him. His Merlin was trapped in the past. His Merlin... Arthur grimaced and had no idea how he was going to handle this situation. He didn't love that Merlin.

So they had the hard task of convincing Gwen to figure out some way of allowing them all to stay at Oxford for a couple of days without letting anyone in London know where they were. Gwen knew what she was doing, Lance assured everyone. She'd figure something out.

"We'll try again when you have more control." Gaius told Merlin. "Did you know there is going to be an Eclipse in two days? I suspect that has everything to do with Nimue's plan."

"No," Merlin thought about that and realized that Gaius might be right. Eclipses were powerful things and often drawn upon for their energy.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 A River of Emotion

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated! ;) I'm so new to this fandom! Ack. This thing took on a life of its own. I'm not sure 15 chapters will be enough to finish the story. We'll see. Depends on how much I can write for each chapter!

CHAPTER 11 of 15

It was some time before Lancelot managed to convince Arthur to stop. Lancelot had forced him to for Prince Merlin's sake and the sake of their own wounds. Arthur was hell-bent on getting to that cave. Seeing Merlin and not being able to touch him was a kind of pain that seared in his brain like someone had drawn blood from a wound that would seep blood until the end of time. He cared only for moving forward until Lancelot had finally pulled him out of it and berated him until he relented.

Merlin stirred and groaned. His body ached and his head pounded.

"He's waking up." Lancelot said softly. "Try to be nice."

"Hey." Arthur offered Merlin a drink.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Merlin rubbed his throat. "What happened?" He drank thirstily and looked between Lancelot and Arthur. His hands shook slightly. "It felt like my body was ripping apart."

"I think, Merlin. That was the result of magic you don't have any control over." Lancelot explained softly. "It was running wild through your body. Just take it easy for a little bit."

Merlin took a few deep breaths and calmed his nerves down. He'd acted like a complete girl and been a coward during the whole fight because he couldn't get his magic to work. Then the stones and he remembered Arthur and the other Merlin in his real body, and that kiss. He forced himself to look at Arthur carefully. Arthur looked terrible, his eyes were dark and stormy and his jaw line was set grimly. Even he could tell that Arthur's emotions were barely in check and that just about anything could set him off. He glanced at Lancelot who gave him a kind look.

He realized that he was going to have to make a decision then and there. He had to take the situation seriously if he was going to get himself out of this. No more games. He'd seen real pain and anguish and it had hurt. He'd never get anyone to look at him the way Prince Arthur had looked at the other Merlin. No matter how powerful wealthy or good-looking he was. He would never have a love like this. It was a love he didn't know that he'd ever be able to understand and a love he'd never have. He knew finally that he had no right to try and seduce this Prince or to hurt him. Something crawled inside him and he knew it would be the worst mistake of his life if he kept trying. He was jealous, and it hurt and he wanted Arthur for himself but he knew he couldn't continue down that path but why should he be left in the cold?

It registered in Merlin's brain finally that he had seen another Arthur on the other side. And Lance, Lance was there. Lance who he hadn't seen in five years! How was another Arthur there? Arthur Pendragon... His brain clicked finally. "Bloody hell!" Merlin swore under his breath. "My step father has a son, Arthur, older than me. How could I have forgotten? He died, or went missing or something. Was that him? He looks just like you!" He glared at Arthur suddenly as his equilibrium was restored.

"He's fine." Arthur snorted. It had not missed his notice that another him was there with Merlin. It was unsettling to say the least and part of the reason why he was having difficulty keeping the emotion in check. What was going on there? He would kill anyone who touched Merlin. Merlin was his! The fact that it was himself didn't matter. The other him better not try anything. If he was himself it would be hard not to. "Oh my god..." Arthur looked very much like he wanted to punch something just then.

Lancelot watched Arthur carefully. He couldn't imagine what the other was going through. He also had his own odd sensation seeing a future version of himself staring back at him. "Quit it, both of you!" He ordered. Someone had to ensure that they both didn't drive themselves crazy thinking about what was going on elsewhere they had no control over.

"Going crazy about it isn't helping anyone and it certainly isn't helping resolve this." Lancelot glared at them both. "We have to rest a little before we continue. Merlin..."

"Prince Merlin." Merlin reminded him sulkily.

Lancelot sighed, "Prince Merlin. I suggest you practice a little, practice your magic, I mean. Arthur, you need to calm down."

Merlin shook his head, "That's no use." He was honestly afraid of the magic inside him. "How about you both let me do something useful instead of that?" He looked between them and gestured towards the various wounds they had received in the recent battle. "You guys are hurt worse than me and you need to be at your peak if what Gaius said about the monster in the cave is true." He explained as he looked between the both of them. Their wounds were bound but still bleeding. "Arthur, are you alright enough to let me take care of you? You both have wounds that really should be cleaned and stitched before we carry on." He was surprised at himself when he realized he meant emotionally and not physically.

Lancelot and Arthur looked at each other and had to admit Merlin was right. So they allowed him to tend their wounds and he was actually good at it.

"I was going to be a doctor but ... things happened." Merlin shrugged as he finally finished the last stitch on Arthur. "I dropped out of that program." He didn't have any scissors so he leant forward and just cut the chord with his teeth. "There." He helped Arthur get his armor back on wordlessly and went to work on Lancelot.

"Thank you." Arthur said grudgingly. He'd calmed down a bit and was starting to reign in his emotions.

Once he was done with Lancelot the Knight smiled at him. "You need to practice your magic. Just try a bit." He suggested.

"I have a splitting headache." Merlin shook his head. "I think I've had a headache since the first time it happened. The only time it when away was when Arthur gave me a massage, but that's not happening tonight." He seemed pretty firm about that. Arthur gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged. "You're a mess of emotions, Mate, they are spilling out your ears and kind of just creating a big pool of mush for everyone to see. It's really kind of pathetic. Cute but Pathetic. Honestly, helping me isn't going to help you at all. Maybe between now and the cave we'll run into some more mercenaries and you can let off more steam."

"I think you're wrong." Lancelot interjected. "Touching Merlin always calmed him down before."

"I think in this case I just make him mad." Merlin half grinned. He glanced over at Arthur and fought to contain a fond expression. He'd actually grown to /like/ the man.

"I'm right HERE." Arthur glared at both of them.

In any case, they did not end up being within touching distance of each other for the few hours they set aside to rest. Merlin had dipped his neckerchief in cool water and used that to cool down his head. They were ready to move again after a few hours of rest.

"How's your head?" Arthur asked him softly as they walked. His temper was improved and emotions now firmly in check. The break had done them all good.

"I'll be fine. I used to get migraines a lot in the future." Merlin forced himself to smile. He didn't want Arthur to worry about him. "Let's just save our breath. Keep moving."

So they did. It was a long, grueling walk the rest of the day and the weather was hot. Merlin's feet hurt and his head was killing him. He didn't want to be nice anymore. He wanted his beautiful comfortable bed and some ice. Oh, god what wouldn't he give for ice. It hurt so much.

And just like that a cool breeze wafted through the air and the river began to chill.

"Ice..." Merlin stared as he watched the water of the river start to swirl and mold up and up. Lancelot and Arthur jumped out of the water to the shoreline while Merlin remained where he was.

The river had been a constant up until this point, flowing down from the hills and providing a convenient way to mask their trail. The water shifted and swirled and began to rise from the river. Bewitching lights twinkled in the droplets as they danced about in front of the astonished men. It was magic at its most beautiful and terrible. The fish in the river sputtered and flopped helplessly in leftover pools while the river formed its Castle of Ice. Great spirals created towers and buildings and twisted around and around until the city came to life...and it didn't stop there.

amelot, as shaped by the river, a sculpture pulled from the very earth itself. The water continued to twist and thrive and it wasn't just buildings now. There were people. People so absolutely perfectly sculpted they looked almost alive.

Arthur drew his sword. Lancelot stilled him.

Camelot was a happy place, but not for long. Merlin cried out in terror as water formed into great magical creatures all set to charge upon the city lead by an evil woman Arthur knew all too well. Nimue, , the woman who had killed his mother. A woman Merlin seemed to know and stare at, horrified. "You?"

Each face of each ice figure had so much detail. Gwen, Morgana, Leon, even Uther. All people Prince Merlin wasn't familiar with.

And yet he couldn't stop it, it kept forming, sucking all the water out of the river and into the sparkling, eerie sculpture. The magical creatures rushed the castle in a furious battle.

"Nimue." Arthur gasped.

At the sound of her name, the ice began to burst into little cracks and flakes and finally... the whole ice sculpture shattered and bits of ice fell upon Merlin's head and into his clothing. The water rushed back into the river and bowled him over onto his rump.

Merlin wiped his forehead with a trembling hand and met Arthur's horrified gaze. "You know Nim?"

Up ahead they heard the screech of a creature. The cave was close and whatever was within had felt the charge and release of magical energy.

"How do you know Nimue?" Arthur put his sword at Merlin's neck. "Are you in league with her!? This is all a trick!"

Lancelot immediately got between Arthur and Merlin and shoved the sword away. "Arthur! Settle down."

"Certainly not, I broke up with her a long time ago. She was a pushy bitch." Merlin picked himself up and glared at Arthur sharply. "Hot, great in bed ... but a pushy bitch, she has large..." He made a gesture with his hands and grinned at the memory.

"You're not helping." Lancelot shot back at him.

Fury surged once again through every fiber of Arthur's being. Nimue was planning to attack Camelot! The Ice was showing a great host of creatures amassing in the forest, waiting. That was this was all about! She had created this whole thing to distract him and now he was caught up in it and the cave was so close. He had to see it through. This was his only chance to get Merlin back but if he did he would cost him valuable time. Camelot needed to be warned and prepared. She had put him in the awful position of choosing between Merlin and Camelot.

"Arthur." Lancelot said firmly. "You need to get Merlin. I'll ride for Camelot."

"My father won't listen to you."

"I'll take that chance."

They both gripped each others' arms and nodded.

Lancelot smiled at Prince Merlin who still looked dazed by the whole thing. "Remember what I said." He laid a hand on the other's shoulder. "Good luck."

"And you." Merlin found himself saying, and meaning it. He hugged Lancelot just then because... well who knew if he was ever going to get the chance again?

As Lancelot started to run, Arthur grabbed him by his shirt collar and roughly pushed him forward.

"Move." Arthur said abruptly.

"Get off me!" So they were back to that now, Merlin sighed. What had he ever seen in that guy? He wondered petulantly as they started towards the mouth of the cave. He glanced back over his shoulder more than once at the furious Prince.

Nimue growled in frustration. She had a tremor under the earth that no one without magic would have been able to feel. Something had happened. She picked up her cellphone to dial Mordred.

"Find out where Merlin is. He should be staying at Albion but I don't think he's there." Nimue told him. "My crystal isn't showing them anymore. They are shrouded from me."

"Leave it to me." Mordred told her shortly. "I'll hack into their security footage." He didn't like conversations with people, people were jerks. He'd be happy if he was the only person left in the world, really.

"I knew I could count on you, dear." NImue smiled in a way that made his skin crawl.

He didn't like working with her but HIMSELF had told him to and he trusted himself after all. He grunted at Nimue which was somewhat noncommittal but she took that as a good sign. When she finally hung up he fired up his laptop and hooked up a couple of other things to it. His apartment was just as messy as it was before.

Hacking, as it happens, isn't instant no matter what anyone tells you. It's a long, difficult process and not exciting unless you're a programmer. He read a book while he waited for the program to cycle through the servers to a vulnerable point. Once it did, and he was countered he threw a couple of other programs in to fight a counter-measure and then sent in his final attack.

It was a long process, wading through security footage and it was around two in the morning when it was finally done. Now he had to wade through the security footage for the past 48 hours. Just needed to find the moments he needed another long and annoying process.

An hour later he finally had it. Merlin and Arthur down the elevator just before dinner the following evening. The security camera on the street caught them going over to a van. He had to zoom in to get the license plate number. It was one of those with a built in gps that was handy. Now he would have to hack somewhere else to locate the owner and ping the GPS.

More time passed and it was dawn when he finally located the owner and found they were in Oxford. He texted the information to Nimue and she smirked when she received it.

"Well Done." Nimue texted Mordred back gleefully. "That will get you a bonus."

He checked his account and grinned as he popped open another can of spagettios, one step closer to his goal. He opened a line of communication to HIMSELF who smiled back but that was all. Mordred just laid back and stared at the ceiling. Eventually, he slept.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked Merlin gently after they had all checked in to a hotel suite next to Oxford. Lance was talking to Gaius and they had a moment alone together. He'd been silent ever since they saw their other selves and a plan was put together to have them stay at Oxford.

Gwen had decided she would tell their parents that Arthur had uncovered something of the past five years in Oxford and they needed to check it out. They didn't want paparazzi so it was best if they were there anonymously. Somehow she'd convinced them that it was best to not have anyone know where they were. She itched to send a security team but Lance had talked her out of it given that they didn't want Nimue to know where they were.

"No." Merlin shook his head miserably. He was most certainly NOT alright. He was the farthest thing from alright that he could ever be. It was a tiny bit ok, though, because he wasn't alone. "I feel sick."

Arthur put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm here if you need me." Merlin turned and buried his face in Arthur's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him and held him there. "It's ok." He said softly. "Just let it out." He let Merlin cling to him and sniffle again for a few more minutes and soothed him by stroking his hair gently.

Lance and Gaius had wisely stepped out of the room into the main area and closed the door to give them privacy. They were having their own discussion.

"It's not fair to you." Merlin whispered softly after a while. "I know it must hurt you and it would hurt him if he knew you were holding me like this."

"Somehow I don't think he'd want me to let you be a pile of emotion on the floor." Arthur said gently. "Don't worry about me, Merlin." He was gentle but firm. "All that matters is getting you back. Prince Arthur needs you. You know that, right?"

"I know." Merlin looked up. "But you need me too."

"Merlin," Arthur laughed humorlessly, "I said don't worry about me. Let's just focus on getting your magic up to par so that we can handle whatever is thrown at us when the time comes. You need to be ready and you need to be clear-headed." There was something in his eyes that told Merlin not to press further about what he did or did not need. He brushed at the younger man's dark locks.

"Little things... Just try and concentrate on moving water or something." Arthur suggested as he unwound himself from Merlin. The others were about to come in, after all. "Try this cup."

"Arthur is quite correct." Gaius approved. "Start small, work your way up."

Merlin smiled around and forced a brave expression. He took courage from Arthur's smile, Gaius' approval and Lance's presence and began to concentrate. They were right, he needed to control the magic here.

Lance hung out by the door, keeping watch and saying nothing.

Arthur's smile was plastered upon his lips but his emotions were anything but calm. He could feel Gaius' eyes on his back even when the older man was supposed to be watching Merlin. Somehow, that old man knew. He looked back at Gaius and shook his head. They exchanged the same look with each other and he knew Gaius wouldn't say a word. It was the last thing Merlin needed to hear.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur grinned at him. "Show me what you can do."

Merlin's eyes lit up and he started to play with the water in the small cup. It began to swish and swirl and dance out like it had a mind of its own. The water became a series of dancing stick figures, sparkling and glistening in the lamplight and he turned it into a little scene as he attempted to control stretch the water and add more water.

Lance opened the curtain when he thought he saw movement outside. While Gaius, Arthur and Merlin were completely entertained by the pretty dancing water figures his mouth fell open. "Merlin!"

They didn't immediately hear him. He drew the curtain open wider. "Merlin!"

As it happened, the hotel they were at had a swimming pool, as did many other houses in the neighborhood. Swimming pools, bird-baths, public ponds and the water was out of them. The water was in the air. There were thousands of watery stick figures dancing and playing in the streets of Oxford... and creating well... havoc as they tried to involve people. Oxford wasn't exactly a sleepy little town in the evening.

Merlin stared. Arthur jumped to his feet. Even Gaius was stunned. Lance shook Merlin's shoulder. "Stop this!"

"I can't!" Merlin cried out. He tried desperately to pull back the magic but it seemed to have wildfire tendencies in this world and the watery figures just kept multiplying and getting more and more creative. Pretty soon, you could see the faces of people who he knew in Camelot. Knights rushing around on watery horses, jousting, maidens dancing, jugglers, jesters..."Oh god..." He covered his ears and eyes. Cars stopped... there were countless fender benders...People were screaming, running. It was chaos out there. Good thing it wasn't in the middle of the day or rush hour. "I can't make it stop!" It gradually began to escalate every moment that passed.

Water burst from bathroom sinks and became little figures running around in kitchens chasing dogs and cats.

"You can, Merlin!" Arthur commanded him suddenly. He strode over to the Sorcerer and held both of his arms. "Focus!"

Merlin's head spun and he couldn't get a grip on what was happening. Everything was out of control around him until something happened that completely and utterly grounded him. It rooted him to the spot and held a shield against his power with a will of its own.

For Arthur it was the only thing he could think of to do and so, he did. He hoped, prayed that he could make it right later but if he didn't do something now the entire city of Oxford was about to get swamped by their own water.

He grabbed Merlin by the waist and pulled him close. "Focus on me."

And he kissed Merlin. It wasn't a chaste kiss or anything like he'd done the day before. This was a true, honest kiss. It took the sorcerer completely by surprise and invaded every sense he had. It took control and sought dominance like ... just like... Merlin's heart began to beat rapidly and he clutched Arthur's shoulders. He had been kissed like this before many times. There was only one man who kissed him this way, only one man who knew exactly how to draw sounds like that from him.

One man.

And he was in the past.

Merlin gasped when their lips parted and suddenly all the water began to rush back to where it was meant to be. Merlin managed to harness his power and guide everything back as he stared at Arthur's eyes. All the water that had risen fell exactly back to where it was meant to be. This of course didn't mean that still panic, chaos and confusion wasn't still going on outside... and they had probably just advertised to Nimue exactly where they were.

"Arthur." Merlin stared at him, confused. "Y-ou. But..."

"Yes and no." Arthur nodded simply and shrugged as if he didn't quite understand it himself and wasn't ready yet to explain it. "I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do. ..." He sighed, "When you arranged the stones, I got back the last five years. You also have to understand." He stepped away. "I am NOT your Prince Arthur. You have to get back to him. That's all that matters. Not me, not anything else."

Merlin searched the other's eyes and finally nodded.

"I think we've got company." Lance interjected when he saw several black hummers roaring towards the motel.

"So much for practice" Gaius muttered. "Listen you three, you don't need me, I'll delay them. I've given Lance the directions to the cave that I believe your other selves are headed. Go!"

"Nimue's people!" Merlin's heart quickened. "But she gave me two days..."

"If she felt you get your magic back I don't think you have two hours, Merlin." Gaius snapped. "Now, get going."

They grabbed their things and rushed to Lance's van, hell bent on getting out of there before the hummers cut them off.

***TBC***


	12. Chapter 12 Destined for You

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Reviews greatly appreciated!

CHAPTER 12 of 15

Prince Merlin became more and more agitated with each passing step. The magic that had coursed through him earlier was playing havoc with his whole sense of being. That water, it moved because he'd wanted ice. The power he'd felt had been terrifying and... a little intoxicating at the same time. He'd been so surprised by it he couldn't react. As they approached the cave he began to realize just how much power he had access to here. It was almost a trade-off for losing the world of luxury. Almost Power for luxury, Magic, he could really do anything he wanted to here once he mastered it. The thought was almost appealing. He was dragged out of his reverie by the site of Arthur staring at the cave.

Arthur stared at the mouth of the cave with eyes that really just wanted something to slice and dice with his sword. Fortunately, there was a monster lurking somewhere within those tunnels. Handy, an Amphisbaena was just the sort of thing he needed to release his anger on. He didn't remember ever having been so angry and frustrated in his whole life because the situation was completely out of his control. He could only hope ... hope against all hope ... that this would work. If it didn't work he didn't know what he was going to do. He looked down at his sword briefly. Without Merlin, what would he do? He couldn't even imagine it. Two days without him had already been torture enough.

The creature within the cave screeched again and the terrifying sound made Merlin tremble in fear. Another reminder of how dangerous this time period was. There were no crazy monsters in London. Just Paparazzi... which was its own form of monster he supposed. He felt a little sorry for the guy stuck as him. Reporters were a pain in the ass. "Arthur, shouldn't we form a plan or something?" Merlin asked.

Then he heard Merlin speak, and the sound of Merlin's voice made everything that much worse. It was Merlin but it wasn't. "Yeah, I have a plan. Go in, kill it."

Merlin put his hand to his face. "It's a wonder you're still alive. Listen, I think we should draw it out to a place that would give you advantage. I'd really rather not have to rely on my magic. It doesn't exactly behave for me." Maybe Arthur would listen to him? He was being the reasonable one. He demonstrated by trying to create a ball of light only to have it fizzle, turn into a butterfly and flutter off.

"I don't think butterflies are a good plan, Merlin." Arthur snorted.

"I'm just trying to make a point." Merlin grunted back at him. "So, listen." They didn't have much time to say anything let alone make much in the way of plans. "I want to say something to you just in case this all goes south and I never get to talk to you again."

"Go on." Arthur's look was impatient, yet not completely unkind. He just wanted to get to the business of slaying beasts.

"It's only been a couple of days but I.." Merlin fought a little to try not to sound like a cliché. "Well, they really have been... um. Fun, I'm glad I met you." He held out his hand nervously.

Arthur stared down at the hand incredulously. Finally he sighed and reached over to shake it. "When you get home, don't be a Prat."

"I'm not a..." Merlin grunted. "I'm trying to say good-bye. Arthur. Never met anyone like you, if I had I wonder... maybe things would have been different." He shrugged and tried not to huff or sniff or make it look like he was unhappy at the idea of leaving Arthur.

"You look like you have friends there." Arthur muttered. "I saw someone who looked like Lance and I saw another me."

"I don't know anything about the other you." Merlin shrugged again. "And Lance hates me. So, anyways. I'd give you my number and say text me, but I know the context of that is lost on you, Pendragon. Just wanted the chance to say thanks for not killing me, yeah?" He dimpled and smiled at Arthur. Somewhere deep inside his heart cringed. No one except this man had ever held their own against him when taking his verbal assault.

"This isn't over yet." Arthur felt some of the anger dissipating a little. "You're welcome." Then he sighed, "Do you have a better plan than go in and kill it?"

Merlin, as it happened... did. He smiled broadly because even though it was the oldest trick in the book the book hadn't been written yet and he could improvise and maybe the monster wouldn't realize it before it was too late. "I think we need to use me as bait."

Arthur stared.

"NO no... think about it... magical creatures are lured to magic. Me? I'm full of Magic! I'm a freaking buffet. It must be able to smell me a mile away. So, I'll hang out here at the mouth of the cave and fail at conjuring things. Eventually it'll lure it out. If we go into the caves we risk getting lost and then it having the advantage. You'll be waiting in..." He looked up at the trees. "That tree. Then you can jump down and do your thing. Brilliant, right?" Merlin beamed and looked so adorable Arthur's face softened. He patted Arthur's shoulder. Tricks like this always work in the books and movies.

Arthur gave him a strange look. "Ok, we'll do it your way. If this does go..." He paused a moment and was drawn back to a term Merlin had used. "South, I'm going back to the first plan." He proceeded to take care of his part and stalked over to the tree in order to get into position.

Merlin grinned to himself. He'd actually done something useful, again! His mum would be proud. Heck, even he was proud of himself. He settled down on the grass outside the cave and leant back on one arm. When he'd first started on this journey outside is first reaction was... yuck, outdoors, bugs could crawl over his hand at any minute. Leeches.. he still wished he'd been able to come up with a suitable retaliation for that. He looked up at the canopy of trees above and watched the leaves sway and the sun stream through them.

He felt odd. The world had never bothered him before because he was always high above it in his fancy cars and hotel rooms. The experience with the ice had left him feeling a bit lost in it all. He'd never created anything before and well, dreams... what use were dreams when his life was already chosen for him? He'd wanted to be a Doctor once, just another dream. The earth reacted to his feelings here and he had to be careful. All he wanted to do was be the bait. Be useful. He opened his eyes and the gold shimmered in them. A few strange words left his mouth and the ground began to sparkle a little into a patch of flowers. He grinned when he saw that. What now? He knew Arthur was watching from above so he just had to do a little trick every now and then.

It wasn't always correct, the thing he wanted. Flowers the first time but the second time toads rained from above his head and he cursed as one hit him in the eye. He could have sworn he heard a muffled laugh from Arthur. Merlin cursed inwardly and almost forgot that a dangerous creature was lurking in the cave because this was kind of ...and it was completely absurd... fun. The fifth time he tried willing something into existence the creature shrieked again and the sound was a lot closer than it was the last time. It was getting darker, and he felt a chill in the air.

The creature screeched again and Merlin scrambled to his feet. There was a shape in the darkness of the cave and his heart hammered in his chest. He was about to become fact to face with the very first real monster he'd ever seen.

Scales scraped against stone and something dripped on the floor of the cave. He wasn't quite sure what it was at first until his eyes adjusted.

Saliva...

Merlin swallowed and found that he couldn't move his legs he was so scared.

A pair of large, intense pale green eyes emerged from the darkness. The eyes were feral, inhuman, the size of his fist and they were attached to a long, coiled body. A giant snake twisted in the darkness, scales dragging against stone. It had great fangs that were as big as he was! He quaked as he stared at it and the thing roared at him. He swallowed nervously, what was Arthur waiting for? Saliva dropped off of its forked tongue and he did the only thing he could think of. He started to back away.

As he did so, the beast began to slither out into the clearing. It had legs... like a caterpillar and a pair of...arms. Dear lord, what was he looking at? Why do scholars never get these things right? A snake with two heads! How hard could that have been? This thing actually held a crossbow and fired it ... _right at him_.

If Arthur hadn't jumped down when he did and barreled into him the bolt would have got him directly in the heart. Instead of that, it only hit his arm. With a few bounds Arthur was holding up his shield protecting them both, sword drawn. The pain however, was very real and he cried out from the impact. The bolt grazed his arm and passed through, tearing skin with it.

And Arthur fought. Merlin felt particularly useless while it was happening and wished he could help but there was nothing he could do. Arthur was good at this, however and he had a lot of steam to take out on the beast. Soon there was blood and scales and hacking and blocking with Arthur completely and utterly focused on taking the thing out while also not letting it shoot Merlin again by cleaving one arm. While the thing was distracted in pain, Arthur used the opportunity to vault himself onto the creature's back and try and run up its scales. He barely held his balance as the great beast coiled all the way out of the cave and another head reared up behind the Prince.

"Arthur!" Merlin called "Behind you!" It would be too late. Arthur was already driving his sword through the first head's skull and couldn't do anything against the other one that was coming at him. He summoned up all of his courage and strength together whatever bits he had left, anyway and called the magic to him. At first, nothing, but then he concentrated harder and focused on the danger Arthur was in. Vines suddenly flew out of the earth and captured the head of the snake, forcing it down. When that happened it flipped and Arthur went flying. He skidded to the ground in a heap as the beast flopped to the floor and the vines tightened around the second head. Thank goodness for armor. Eventually, pop, the snake head burst and guts and blood...poured out, on Arthur who looked decidedly unhappy.

He got to his feet and stared at the result of their battle. "Next time you're going to do magic, warn a guy." Arthur breathed heavily as he grabbed Merlin's last neckerchief and used it to wipe his face with. "Great. Now I'm covered in snake guts."

"You're welcome..." Merlin called after him as he stalked into the cave and stared at his handwork. He'd been hoping for flames but vines. He was ok with that. The vines were still twisting around.

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur ordered.

And he hurried up after the other Prince. "Thank you isn't that hard to say you know." Merlin told him with a soft grunt.

"Look who's talking." Arthur smacked the neckerchief back so it hit him in the face, goop and all. Merlin made a face at him.

Both of them had suffered a few injuries but nothing serious.

They made their way inside. As they moved little glowing moss on the edges of the cave lit their way. "Gaius said we should follow the tunnel and we would find an altar to the old religion." Merlin explained.

The cave had a nice little breeze in it and a lot of air circulation. He felt somehow at home in this cave.. it was nice. The followed it along and Arthur began to notice that the stone was different than anything he had seen before. It was glassy and he could almost see his reflection in it. Eventually they came to oval shaped chamber with a small pedestal on it. Several multi colored crystals were scattered there.

"Well." Merlin glanced back at Arthur. "We made it. What do we do now?"

"We wait." Arthur found a place to sit down and rest.

Merlin wasn't all that good at waiting so he went up to the altar and started to examine it closely. He saw some wording there. "Hey I can read this!" he looked rather surprised since it was in ancient runes. "He who arranges these stones properly, gets back what they have lost."

"That sounds like a riddle." Arthur pushed off the wall.

"Guess we should try it." Merlin decided. What else did they have to lose?

The Hummers did not belong to anyone Lance recognized and he didn't like the thought of who exactly they did belong to. There was already mass hysteria in Oxford thanks to Merlin's magical mishap and that prevented the people from actually getting to them in time. He didn't stop to think about how they had been found as he, Arthur and Merlin rushed to the van and piled in. Lance was particularly glad he knew how to speed drive around obstacles while being an EMT and driving ambulances.

Arthur was on the phone to someone while in the passenger seat. "Yeah, that stuff I texted you about. .. yeah, ok... We'll pick it up in..." He checked Lance's gps. "10 minutes. We just need to get out of the city. I'll give you the coordinates."

Merlin was wide eyed and terrified because his magic had never been that out of control before. He was also worried for Gaius who said he was going to delay Nimue's people but they didn't have a choice. "Who was that?" He eyed Arthur.

"Associate of mine. He lives in the area. We're just going to swing by his shop. We need protection. Those guys were heavily armed." Arthur shot back over his shoulder.

"What's his name?"

"Just give me directions." Lance muttered. He hated it when people panicked and they were all over the streets now making it difficult at best to get through.

"Gwaine Knight." Arthur muttered under his breath as he cast a glance at Merlin. Merlin's mouth was open in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." Arthur said ruefully as if he knew why Merlin would know the name. "He's an old friend."

Mordred had found the vehicle and provided Nimue with all the pertinent information. He watched it through a hack into the camera feed to the hotel. He'd seen the crazy magical display and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that HIMSELF was right. This was his time and he needed to kill Prince Merlin Emrys before he destroyed the world and brought about the apocalypse as he'd seen in his dreams. He picked up his sniper rifle and shuffled down the stairs to where his bike waited. It was time to get into position and he knew exactly where to go.

In the meantime, he'd throw a wrench into Arthur and Merlin's plans for being anonymous in Oxford. His program had just finished uploading onto the Internet and he grinned. Pictures taken were splashed all over with Arthur and Merlin entering the hotel and the name of the hotel. He'd leaked to the internet the location of Prince Merlin.

"Oh god!" Gwen got the phone call immediately after the first few hits. She was already watching the news about the strange situation in Oxford and was worried out of her mind. Then she saw the pictures and the suggestive article that this was somehow all planned by the Prince as a practical joke. There was no way she could stop the secret service from heading there now. If Prince Merlin and Uther's son were caught up in the crazy they needed to be extracted immediately. She knew Lance was with them so nothing bad could happen, right?

Shit, Uther was calling her.

Maybe she could pretend to be sick? Argh! This was a conversation she really didn't want to have especially this late at night.

By the time they got to Gwaine's the streets were crawling with cops and reporters. It was a good thing his store was out of the heart of the city.

Gwaine of course, was ready for them. Arthur had texted a list. He and Lance knew how to use guns, of course but Merlin had no clue and accepted only a knife. Gwaine was a no-nonsense firm business man in this timeline but he made Merlin self-conscious anyway the way he leered every now and then.

"You're going to have a hard time of it, Arthur. Someone blew your cover about half an hour ago." Gwaine showed them the story while Arthur loaded his weapon and Lance checked his. Merlin paled.

"Gwen texted me a few minutes ago she said that whatever we're here to do, do it fast. She can't hold back the secret service." Lance kept a lookout. He was worried about how they were traced to the motel.

The stop for supplies was short but useful and Merlin's blush when he thanked Gwaine made Arthur grimace. Not this again.

"Don't tell me you've got a thing for him here too?" Arthur rolled his eyes and then shut his mouth quickly. He'd slipped up, and hoped Merlin hadn't noticed. Thankfully, Merlin was too distracted to notice and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Back to the car again, Lance plugged in the coordinates Gaius had given him for the cave that archaeologists had found the crystals in. He really didn't like having to have protection but he had training. He had also been in the army very briefly before he married Gwen, all part of his quest to try and be worthy of her before finally settling down.

As for Merlin, he didn't really like the idea of guns, they seemed so swift and final and there was no real defense to them. Nasty, messy and loud they weren't as subtle as magic and they made his skin itch. While they drove, Merlin studied Arthur carefully. It was so very strange how close he was to the original and how _drawn_ to him he felt. He hadn't really had that much time to examine his feelings and now that things were moving again he didn't even have time to talk to Arthur at all.

Arthur smiled back at him and it made his stomach flip slightly. It was the exact same smile, the same look. He was sure of it. He looked at Lance who was driving and finally just blurted it out as everything suddenly became clear. "You're Arthur."

"Not now, _Mer_ lin." Arthur shook his head.

"I can't leave you here!" Merlin said frantically. It was Arthur. His Arthur, somehow here.

"You can and you will." Arthur turned suddenly and stared him down with one of those expressions that made Merlin shrink back in fear. "Don't even think about staying, Merlin. This is not your time, you don't belong here. I do. He does, I mean the other you does."

"Arthur..." Merlin said breathlessly as he caught Arthur's hand.

Arthur just snatched his hand away and shook his head. "I'll be fine." He said again, vehemently. "Look, Merlin. I can't explain. So just, go back. Ok?"

Merlin sank back into his seat and stared at Arthur. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was it possible? His head spun.

Lance studiously ignored the tense conversation and kept his hands on the wheel.

And for Arthur, it hurt more than he was going to let on. He'd spent most of his life blissfully unaware of his connection to the past until he was fatally wounded. He died for a few minutes, and woke up in a hospital, revived by modern technology. It had all come back to him in a painful, completely self-destructive way because he'd claimed to be King of Camelot, and they thought he was crazy. The worst part was the asylum and the psychotherapy drugs until he finally managed to escape and make his way home. The day before Merlin came across was the first day he'd been back in England since he had been trapped in a foreign asylum. He remembered getting off a bus and trying to figure out how to contact his father when something had hit him from behind. That's when he woke up with a five year memory loss. It came back when Merlin used the crystals. Somehow, he had all of Arthur's past memories as well as his own.

They couldn't get to the clearing with the car alone so they ended up trekking it the rest of the way.

It had gotten darker and all the stars were out, flickering in the night sky like little beacons. Arthur was in front leading the way with a shotgun and small handgun. Lance was behind them with another gun. Merlin was nervous just being between them.

When they finally came upon the cave he was nervous. It was an archeological site which had been shut down a long time ago due to the dangerous nature of the cave system. They had boarded up the mouth of it and put on a lock. A danger sign was posted and naturally, kids being the way they are, silly graffiti was spray painted already. It made Merlin sad when he looked at it.

Arthur pulled out a pair of bolt-cutters while Lance kept careful watch. Arthur –had- given Gwaine a good list.

Lance had a bad feeling about this, their van had been really easy to find and he was nervous being out in the open. He patrolled the clearing and strained his eyes. What was... could have just been a bird.

Merlin came up to Arthur while he started cutting the bolts. "I don't understand." He stuffed his fingers in his pockets, cold.

"Don't look at me like that." Arthur grunted. "Merlin, please just do as I say for once. For the last time, do _not_ worry about me. I think." He exhales. "I don't know why I have the other Arthur's memories, but I think I'm supposed to help Prince Merlin. Cosmic payback? I don't know." He grinned faintly and touched Merlin's cheek fondly. Snip. Snip, the chains began to break off the door.

No... that's no bird! Lance saw the glint of steal and outline of a shape in the woods. Shit! It had a gun. Lance charged!

Arthur dropped his fingers from Merlin's cheek and yanked the cave door open. It creaked ominously and bats screeched from within.

Merlin made a face as a bunch of them flew out. The air smelled musty within the cave and he wished he didn't have to go in there. He could also see a faint blue glowing.

He held the pouch holding the crystals and was about to say something else when...

CRACK!

The sound of the gunshot was deafening.

"MERLIN DUCK!" Lance shouted.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion just then. There were sounds of cars pulling up in the direction of where they left theirs. Lance dive-tackled the sniper and was on him in a second. He punched and knocked out the kid in one blow.

He looked over at the clearing desperately hoping...

Arthur was kneeling with Merlin in his arms. Blood was dripping from an open wound in Merlin's shoulder ... "It's ok!" He should back at Lance. "Incoming! I don't think they're friendlies. Merlin... Merlin!" Lance grabbed the sniper rifle from the kid and headed for the cave mouth it would provide good cover.

Merlin had nearly passed out from the pain of getting a bullet in his shoulder. Who knew shoulder wounds could gush out so much blood?

The cave glowed and emitted kind of a weird pulsing sound.

His eyes fluttered back open. "M'okay..." He grunted and grimaced at the sharp pain.

Arthur hauled Merlin back to his feet. "Get in the cave."

He and Lance both made sure their guns were cocked and ready as they could see more dark shapes coming their way.

"Merlin, it's now or never." Arthur tried to encourage him to go further back to the altar. He could already see the shiny mirror-like stone on the cave walls glowing. "Go, Merlin. I won't let her follow you!"

Merlin backed away from Arthur and his eyes shimmered as he clutched his shoulder. "Be careful." He said with a soft sigh. "I love you."

"No, you love him." Arthur grinned lopsidedly, "Now, GO."

Merlin gave Arthur one last look and with a determined set to his chin he strode towards the back of the cave. He could hear the gunfire as he began to arrange the crystals, heart in his throat. The cave glowed and he felt the power course through his veins. He was Merlin, Emrys, Magic...He was and would be the greatest of all sorcerers. He was going to fix this.

He willed the sounds of gunfire out of his head and allowed the magic to work. The Stones began to swirl and once again he became face to face with ... himself.

The other him looked at him incredulously, they were both wounded in opposite shoulders. One by a crossbow bolt, the other by a gunshot, "What the hell..." Prince Merlin stared at the other one.

"Take my hand quick!" Merlin reached out, breathing heavily. He thought... He thought he could see Arthur leaning against a wall.

They linked their hands and Merlin both of them began to speak magical words. A mist began to form, just like it had before.

And they connected this time. Merlin gasped in surprised and grinned. He felt a strange pulling sensation and just like that, the mist was gone. He thought perhaps he heard a scream of pure rage as it finally settled. He patted himself and noticed...

He was back in his own body and Arthur was staring at him. Arthur. His Arthur! Arthur held his eyes with such a hopeful expression that he very nearly wept for joy. Merlin gave a strangled cry and rushed towards him. A split second later and he felt strong arms wrap around him. "It's you." Arthur whispered huskily as he touched Merlin's face... his hair... eyes... lips.

Merlin nodded and laughed, and nodded vigorously. "Me."

Arthur couldn't stop smiling and laughed as his lips sealed over Merlin's in a demanding kiss that swept over him like a tidal wave. There was no other person he would kiss like this as long as he lived. Merlin was his heart. Merlin was the fire that burned, the air that cooled and the sun that shone. Life would have been useless without him.

Merlin felt it from his head down to his toes. Every part of his body tingled with a powerful want and need. _This was Arthur._ He could hardly breathe with the intensity of the kiss as it consumed them both over everything else. _His destiny._

" _Merl_ in..." Arthur whispered. He kissed the side of Merlin's lips, his jaw and wrapped him up close while Merlin's fingers buried themselves in his hair in spite of excess monster blood.

"Arthur." Merlin smiled at him. "I'm home."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Both Merlins are Spent

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated.

CHAPTER 13 of 15

The first thing Prince Merlin noticed was the sharp, stinging pain in his arm where he had been shot. The second was that he could hear bullets flying towards the mouth of the cave. That was how he knew he was back in his own time, the monsters were man-made... and he was in normal clothing at last. He groaned from the pain and took up a more defensive position. Apparently all he was armed with was a knife. The altar was still glowing and he didn't want to leave it and he wasn't quite sure what was going on out there. He glanced back at the altar with a tight sensation in his throat as he was feeling a strong pang of regret. He'd left behind the only man that could hold his own against him. Everyone else in his world just let him get away with it.

He heard some shouting between Lance and Arthur up ahead in the cave. What Lance was doing there he couldn't fathom. He stared again at the crystals because they hadn't fallen back on the altar. They were still swirling there. He could almost see the other Merlin and Arthur through them. They were kissing and it hurt. He looked away and briefly tried to shut the 'gate' with his magic. It was having none of that.

The firing stopped for a moment and he heard Nimue's voice. "Surrender, Arthur and we'll let you and your friend go! All we want is Merlin."

Nim! He snarled as he crept closer down the tunnel towards the entrance. He kept well in the shadows so no one would see him. He knew she was trouble when his mother strongly disapproved of their relationship. He kept seeing her because she irritated Uther and when he discovered she had tampered with a condom, he'd dumped her like a hot rock for betraying his trust. Her expression that he'd seen in the Ice made him shudder.

"You have a daughter, Lance. You shouldn't be here." This new Arthur was telling Lance softly. They were taking the moment's reprieve to reload.

"I'd never be able to look my wife and daughter in the eye if I let them take Merlin." Lance shook his head.

From the shadows he looked at the man who looked so much like the Prince he'd left behind. It was uncanny and Merlin drew a shaky breath.

"We're outnumbered." Arthur took a moment to analyze the situation outside, as much of it he could see. "And they have more bullets than we do."

"We can't let them in here, Arthur." Lance shook his head.

"I think we should rush them." Arthur concluded. "It might take them by surprise."

"Oh for god sake," Merlin muttered from behind him. "You're as bad here as you were back there. Force my way through, that's the plan. Huh?" He clutched his arm, blood dripping through his long fingers.

Arthur whirled around to see him and just stared for a long moment. "Prince Merlin..." He whispered. Somehow he knew. His heart plummeted and had him scrambling to throw a mask on his emotions. He hadn't really been able to say good-bye properly.

"So you're Arthur, my stepbrother." Merlin sized him up then looked over at Lance. "Never thought I'd see you here..." he smiled at the older man faintly.

"I didn't do it for you." Lance said sharply. "Your gun good?" He asked Arthur.

"Yeah." Arthur was still fixed on Merlin. It was ... worse than he'd imagined. He didn't see any of Merlin. He was almost an entirely different person. It was like looking at a complete stranger and it felt like someone had just shoved as sword into his heart.

"No no, hell no..." Merlin shook his head, "Put those away. Neither of you are dying for me." He held up his head proudly and looked like he was about to stalk outside but Arthur stopped him.

Arthur held onto Merlin's arm. "Don't!" He felt hope sinking. There was no trace of the man he loved. Only his face, oh... god. This was worse than death. He was finding it hard to breathe, hard to think. If only he could get rid of the memories and just be Arthur of this world.

"Get off me!" Merlin shook away Arthur's grip and for a long moment they both just glared at each other. It was a bit déjà-vu from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on him. Merlin breathed heavily as he stared hard into the eyes of the blonde and could not mistake the emotional pain he saw within them. He didn't have time to deal with feelings and Arthur would just have to suck it up for the moment. He did briefly relent and reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke in a lighter tone. "I don't know what happened here, mate. We'll talk. I promise."

With that, he spun on his heels. "NIMUE!" Merlin shouted out towards the entrance in a challenging tone that took both Lance and Arthur by surprise. He reached out thoughtfully and grinned. Something happened that he wasn't expecting. He still had magic here! He could feel magic coursing through him. His eyes glittered gold. Oh, that bitch would get hers after what she'd put him through.

"Merlin!" Nimue called from her vantage point. "Surrender and I'll let your friends live!" her voice was sweet but he could feel her dripping hate.

Lance gave him a rather odd look and he sort of shrugged at his friend.

"We're coming out!" Merlin said flatly. That did not mean they were surrendering, however. He lifted his head high, proudly, full of purpose. He looked once to Arthur and then to Lance. "Thank you." He said softly to both of them. He felt the magic vibrate within him and he knew that he could use it.

Lance stared hard at him and reached out his hand to clasp his briefly in a manly, yet meaningful gesture. He did not let go of his gun.

"I sincerely hope you have a plan." Arthur told Merlin softly as they both flanked him.

Merlin laughed dryly, realizing that was what he had told the other Arthur. "The irony of that... I'll tell you later. Trust me, Arthur." He smiled at the other and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I've got this." He grimaced in pain. His shoulder ached, he knew the bullet was still in there but he didn't have time to deal with it right now. It was time to deal with Nimue.

He grinned faintly at his two friends. Arthur and Lance flanked him as he proudly stalked out of the cave. "You failed, Nimue. He's already gone back!" Merlin told her coldly and lifted his chin. They were surrounded by guns and all the thugs that worked for Nimue's operation.

"Drop your weapons, hands in the air!" they were roughly ordered by one of the men.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Lance and Arthur and nodded for them to comply. The other two put down their weapons and held up their hands. He simply stood there smugly. 

_I'm the weapon, you idiots._ Merlin thought gleefully.

"Merlin..." Nimue purred and advanced. She still made his blood boil with her sultry body and eyes that tore into his soul, but she was as cold a bitch as they came. Even the red mini-dress that used to turn him on before had no effect.

Arthur and Lance were forced to their knees with their hands behind their heads. Merlin hadn't wanted to get them in further danger but he had wanted to stop the gunfight before one of them got shot.

He called it to him, the magic without drawing attention to the fact. A subtle breeze picked up. Clouds shifted in the night sky. "Nim" Merlin smiled. He raked his eyes over her body then snorted with distaste. "Too bad you're not a hot blonde bloke." He glanced sidelong at Arthur and winked in his direction.

Arthur flushed and looked down. He was angry and worried. What was this Merlin thinking?

Once she was within arm length of Merlin, Nimue reached a hand up and smacked him across his face. With two fingers she held his chin tightly between them, long nails dug into his skin. "We had a good thing." She smiled sultrily. "And you had to go and be a prick." She yanked his chin up and kissed him with her thick red lips. He did not kiss back.

Merlin at her irritation, "Nah, you haven't got anything I want. It was just sex, Nimue." He told her coldly. "I'm giving you a friendly warning now." He folded his arms cheekily. "Back your men off, and I'll be nice. Go back to wherever it is you crawled out of and never come out again. This is a one-time offer."

"How about you shut up, Merlin?" Nimue snarled as she shoved him away from her in disgust. "You seem to forget, you're at my mercy!"

"No." Merlin smiled. The breeze continued to pick up. He wasn't sure where he was drawing the control of his power from. Maybe because the gate was still open, maybe because he was confident he could get them all out of this. "You're at mine."

She screamed in fury as she immediately noticed the workings of a spell and sprang back from him. He'd called the wind just as he'd called the ice but this time he felt that he had a lot more control over it. He waved his hand and spoke something inaudible and the wind sliced through the clearing, cutting at guns and weapons and with enough force to throw all of the thugs off their feet and knock them to the ground.

There was a brief battle of wills between them and Nimue tried frantically to counter him. Merlin's magic had always been more powerful than hers. After a few desperate efforts to fend him off, Merlin caught her throat with invisible fingers and squeezed and it seemed for a little while that history was about to repeat itself.

"No, Merlin!" Arthur struggled to his feet. He couldn't watch Merlin deliberately kill someone without some other purpose. Merlin had killed before, but always only because he had to. "Stop it!"

Merlin's expression chilled him to the bone. He was drunk on power. It coursed through his veins and made them stand out against his pale skin. His eyes were nearly solid gold as he held Nimue on the brink of death.

In the distance they could hear the sounds of sirens and a helicopter. The Secret Service had finally located them, or it was the police. A gunfire battle didn't go unnoticed for long.

Arthur tried getting closer but found himself pushed back by the power. "Stop it, Merlin. She'll pay for her crimes. Don't kill her. She might have information we need!" He was desperate. He didn't want to watch Merlin kill someone! He didn't think he could handle watching that. It would be the final dash to all his hopes. He just wanted, something, anything, some small glimmer. He needed some clue that Merlin was still there, somewhere behind those eyes.

"This witch tried to have me killed, and she was going to destroy Camelot too." Merlin cried to the other and turned back to Nimue. "Give me one good reason why I should let her live!"

"Because if you don't..." Arthur's voice was pleading as he reached out and grabbed one of Merlin's hands. "You'll lose yourself and everything you stand for. You won't be Merlin, you'll be a killer. And ... Please. I need you to be, I need you to be Merlin." He let all his emotion show in just that one moment, laid bare every hurt and begged him with his eyes alone.

Merlin's mouth opened in a little awe at the sight and it was that face that drew back Prince Merlin's rage. He gazed at it for a long time and the gold finally began to recede. They held each other's eyes in a battle of wills and slowly, slowly, Merlin loosed the grip of his magic on her throat to allow her to breathe.

Arthur smiled.

And Prince Merlin smiled back.

It was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

Merlin rounded on Nimue, releasing Arthur. "You're not going to hurt us again!" Merlin heard something behind him, perhaps a call from the cave. The gate was closing and suddenly he knew what to do. So he reached out his hands towards Nimue and pulled at the air.

Nimue screeched and clawed trying to fight him as he drew her energy out. She fought him every step of the way and his body wracked with a spasm from the effort. With a final pull he yanked at the energy and drew it into him, turned, and released it towards the cave.

Both his and her magic collided by the cave entrance and in one great rumble it avalanched in onto itself. It wasn't quite the desired effect he'd wanted but it served its purpose. Nimue was powerless.

Nimue screamed with rage when she realized what had happened. Merlin backed away, gasping for air. She let out a long stream of obscenities while Lance contained her.

Merlin felt spent, but he needed to do one more thing. He called the stones out of the wreckage of the caves and they flew to his hand. With that, his magic had dwindled to nearly nothing. He sagged and it was only then he realized the blood in his shoulder was getting rather ominous and his nose was bleeding.

Hope kindled in Arthur's heart as he stared at the exhausted Prince. "I..." He closed the distance between them and helped Merlin stay upright. Arthur used his sleeve to try and wipe at the blood around Merlin's nose and they held each other's eyes again. This time, it was not a battle of wills. "You did it." He smiled softly, proudly.

Lance had to admit, he was impressed. Normally Merlin would be a sniveling coward but this time. This time he had shown a completely different side of himself, a self that was nothing like the man Lance had known. While Nimue sobbed and raged in his arms he watched Prince Merlin smile at Arthur. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time, not since University. It was a real, genuine smile and it made him relieved and finally at peace.

Arthur's elation bordered on giddy. He crushed Merlin to him in a desperate hug _._

 _Oh god, if only. If only._

Arthur's heart ached. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him. He didn't care that the secret service closing in on them would witness the moment. All he cared about was that Merlin hadn't killed Nimue. His heart thundered in his chest.

"Oi..." Merlin gasped urgently. "I can't breathe..."

Arthur jumped and immediately slackened his grip. "Sorry." He looked away.

Fairly soon they were about to get assaulted by news teams, police and secret service and all kinds of crazy. All Merlin could think to do was smirk like his usual self and nudge Arthur in the ribs. "We'll talk." He promised again. Arthur's knuckles briefly brushed his cheek then held it gently. Merlin unconsciously leant into the hand.

That, unfortunately, was all the time they had because his world descended upon them in a whirlwind and there was a lot of backlash to deal with.

Merlin straightened to meet his life head on with Arthur standing behind him.

Neither noticed that Mordred had slunk away... with a rifle.

For Prince Arthur, he could not imagine loving anyone as much as he did Merlin. He'd have moved mountains to get back this wonderful man. He couldn't stop kissing him and it didn't end there. There was a whole Kingdom to save, his Kingdom, but until he was absolutely sure this was real, Merlin was his entire focus and he wanted to be sure.

When they finally broke apart, it was to the sound of the cave rumbling around them and they had to rush out of it while it collapsed. Otherwise Arthur was quite sure that he would have had Merlin right then and there.

"He stopped it!" Merlin grinned. "She's not coming through. Arthur, are you alright?" He looked curiously at his Prince. Arthur looked a little shell-shocked from the entire thing. There was blood and guts all over him. He looked about the entrance of the cave and noticed the monster.

"I am now." Arthur exhaled. "There's nothing I'd like more than to take time to continue this. But we have to get back to Camelot. The other Merlin saw a vision of magical creatures amassing to attack it. And..." He released his grip on Merlin carefully. "That was the worst experience of my life!" His voice took on a more commanding tone. "I thought you were lost to me, don't ever do that again!"

"Yes, Sire" Merlin coughed. With Camelot in danger he didn't have time to think about what was going on at the other side of the stones. He called out and drew the horses back to them. It would take the horses some time to return to them and they had a few minutes to themselves.

Arthur kissed him again with urgent want while they waited. "He looked just like you." Arthur whispered a little brokenly. "He smelled like you, he felt like you." He shuddered from the memories of how hard it had been to keep control of his desires. He stared at Merlin with a sigh and traced his fingers along the outlines of his lover's face. "It wrecked me to look at him."

"I know how you feel." Merlin smiled softly and kissed the tips of the fingers that traced his face. He knew all too well and wasn't yet ready to tell Arthur what had happened on the other side. In time, he would but right now he couldn't afford to have Arthur mad at him. He felt a sharp pang of regret in his heart when he thought of the other Arthur and wondered what had happened there. "Believe me, it wasn't easy being in his shoes."

"So he really was a Prince?" Arthur asked softly as he drew Merlin back into his arms and just held him there.

"Yeah, and apparently a bigger Prat than you, though I think I fixed some things for him. I hope." Merlin leant his head against Arthur's shoulder. "But I may have just made it worse."

"He can take care of himself." Arthur assured Merlin gently. "He was a pain in the ass, but in the end I think he might have grown up a bit."

"You liked him?" Merlin wondered as he looked up at Arthur curiously.

"In a way," Arthur shrugged away thoughts of it. "He's not you though." He kissed one of Merlin's ears and ran his tongue in just that way he did that always drove Merlin crazy.

"Honestly, Arthur..!" Merlin stifled a giggle, "We haven't got time."

"I just need a few minutes." Arthur drew his hands down Merlin's spine and gave a soft whisper. "To take the edge off..."

How could he possibly resist that tone? Merlin blushed and decided that he could ignore any pains for now and it seemed like a good way to pass the time while waiting for the horses to find them.

One touch led to another, a kiss and a groan of need followed. The rest of the world be damned, Merlin sank to the ground and pulled Arthur with him. They needed this.

There was no time to get clothes off, no time to do things properly. After all that they'd been through a kiss wasn't enough and Arthur needed to feel himself buried deep inside his lover to _know_.

Merlin lay on the ground while a cool breeze wafted about the trees. Arthur was inside him, hard and rough. He held on through it all and let it happen. He let the pain fall away and just ... felt Arthur. Love, he knew, that is what it was. His Prince could do anything and everything he wanted to him and Merlin would let him. Merlin would move the stars for Arthur if he could. He would crawl his way out of another time... he would die for him. A little tear formed and spilled from his eye.

They lay in the earth, Arthur's breath hot against his neck as he drew Merlin's own release out of him. It wasn't by any means beautiful, this carnal act between them here and now, but it was the connection they needed. It was honest and powerful. It tore down their barriers and threw them into each other. Just like that first night it commanded every sense. It reminded them of just what exactly they were to each other. They could make love leisurely when Camelot was safe and when they were sure that life was back to normal.

Overwhelmed and spent, Merlin cried in Arthur's arms until the horses finally came for them.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Jealous of themselves

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated.

CHAPTER 14 of 15

The land was on fire with the news of the assassination attempt on Prince Merlin and that there was a killer still at large. Throngs of crowds waited outside the hospital waiting for the first glimpse of him. He was standing by his hospital room window and peaked out. Hell. He rubbed his face with his good arm and sank into a chair. He was, after all, tired of being in bed. Lance had given the police a description of Mordred who was still on the loose and the hospital was crawling with secret service. His mother was unhappy, his step-father was furious, Nimue was in prison, Lance had started to talk to him again and Arthur. Arthur had withdrawn and he didn't know what to do about that. Once she heard that he had saved Lance from sacrificing himself; Gwen was grudgingly nice to him again. The Internet still thought he was responsible for the hallucinatory drugs that created the crazy scene in Oxford and someone was fueling their conspiracy theories. All the Internet pictures and videos were all claimed as photoshops and Gwen's PR department was on overtime.

He tried again to perform some magic but it worked similarly to when he was at the cave which is to say not at all and he didn't trust it. Maybe it would fix itself in time. He gave a frustrated sigh when once again; the energy crackled but quickly fizzled. His arm was presently in a sling to prevent him from moving the shoulder too much and it was really starting to drive him crazy how much the hospital staff was tiptoeing around him like he was made of glass.

"Merlin" Uther knocked without really intending to wait for him to respond. "You should be in bed. You just had surgery, son."

"Pfft, it was nothing, just a scratch." Merlin grunted and turned around. "I feel fine, when am I being sprung from here? Where's Arthur?" He could have kicked himself for asking about Arthur.

"It was not NOTHING!" Uther gave him that outraged look that made Merlin always want to wonder what kind of stick was up his ass. "You were very nearly killed, Merlin. It would have destroyed your mother! You had a bullet in your shoulder. You'd lost a lot of blood"

"Where's Arthur? I need to talk to him." Merlin ignored the rest of Uther's words.

"He's with your mother, giving her comfort." Uther sputtered and slumped slightly. "They will release you in the morning."

"Why do I have to wait until morning? They let Arthur out right away." Merlin groused, he hated being cooped up and he hated it even more when he was surrounded by security. He couldn't do –anything-.

"There was nothing physically wrong with him." Uther snapped back. "You were shot, Merlin."

"I know! I was there!" muttered Merlin. "Tell Arthur I want him to come see me."

Uther gave a long sigh. He knew that tone of voice well, Merlin wouldn't let it go. "I'll tell him. In the mean time, let the nurses take care of you. You've scared most of them already." He turned on his heel and stalked out.

Merlin watched Uther go and sighed. He slumped against a wall and scratched at the bandage that bound his wound. He could, if he wanted to, order Arthur to him. They still had power here. He hadn't seen Arthur since he'd been put into an ambulance and they were separated. It felt weird. He'd practically been joined at the hip to him for more than 48 hours and now...he felt an odd sense of loss. Well, not the one here but... He sighed and glanced over at the bureau which held the stones he'd rescued. He was probably shagging the other Merlin. And why was he thinking about that? Jealous of someone who was completely unattainable? Not to mention the fact that he lived in the past. He would never see that Arthur again. He dialed Gwen

"Merlin." Gwen's voice was tentative, yet friendlier than usual on the phone.

"Gwen, how's Lance?"

Gwen seemed a little surprised that he would ask first after Lance but her voice was warm, "Sleeping. Thank you for what you did, I've been meaning to say."

They hadn't actually explained exactly what happened only that Merlin had overpowered Nimue using a surprise tackle, and there was a freak lightning strike which broke all the guns. People bought it because, well, there's no such thing as magic.

"I couldn't let them die for me." Merlin sounded tired.

Merlin was actually showing some concern. It was disconcerting but Gwen liked it, she really did. Something was different now and she hoped it lasted. "You have to be really careful; they still haven't found the assassin. He's been leaving creepy posts on the internet."

"I know." Merlin looked down at the ground. "Listen, Gwen I know the last couple of days have been pretty weird."

"That's an understatement, Merlin." Gwen snorted.

"But I want you to know that I really appreciated you helping us out back then. We thought we could outrun the assassin and he wouldn't find me in that cave. It would" Merlin said softly. "Unfortunately it collapsed." They'd told everyone he'd got Arthur and Lance out before that and pretended to surrender just as the cave-in happened. They had told everyone they had to outrun the assassin. There were a lot of lies and half-truths but it worked since if they told the truth it would certainly have made less sense.

"I know, Merlin." Gwen said gently. "I also know that's not the whole truth."

Merlin squirmed slightly, of course not.

"But I'm going to let it go since Lance asked me to."

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlin exhaled, relieved. "Not that it's worth much now." his voice was soft. "But I'm sorry for what I did back then, truly."

Gwen was silent for a long moment. "I never thought I'd hear you accept responsibility for that." She said at last. "You nearly broke him, you know. I had to put him back together." She sounded annoyed still but she grudgingly accepted his apology. "Maybe nearly getting killed knocked some sense into you. I've got people on your Internet Assassin and working on it."

"Thank you." There was a slight tremor in the Prince's voice.

Gwen worked her jaw, "Is there something else bothering you, Merlin?"

"No, there's nothing you can do." He said at last.

"You sound like you lost your favorite puppy," Gwen prodded, "instead of someone who should be crowing over his daring heroics."

"I did lose someone, Gwen." Merlin sighed. "And there's no use talking about it." He closed his eyes and thought of a certain handsome Prince in a red cloak, the sun shining in his hair and intense heat.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I have to get going. Your father is calling." Gwen was sympathetic, but she wasn't about to be BFF with a man she had despised for a long time.

It was several hours later before Arthur finally came to see him, just at the end of visiting hours. Merlin had refused more pain killers until the last possible moment because he didn't want to fall asleep. His shoulder ached and he was feeling nauseous and grumpy. He'd spent all day worrying about Arthur and suddenly, there he was in the doorway.

"You utter Prat!" Merlin wanted to throw something at him for waiting until the last minute, "Why didn't you come sooner!?"

Arthur closed the door. "Merlin..." He dragged a hand through his hair.

"God!" Merlin threw his good arm up to shield his eyes and turned away from Arthur. "Just go away."

"You do NOT get to do that." Arthur strode over to the bed and yanked his arm down. "Look at me."

Merlin stubbornly turned away at first.

"Listen closely, Merlin." Arthur reached out but didn't touch him. "I remember Camelot but I don't remember your visit to Camelot."

Merlin turned back around to stare at him. "Are you saying you remember... you have ARTHUR's memories? But you're my step-brother. You should have memories of this time."

"I have Arthur's memories and my memories, but I don't remember you. Gaius thinks that Nimue and Mordred did some sort of spell and that perhaps we're not even of the same..." Arthur grunts. "Timeline."

Merlin was starting to get a headache. "Whatever. Did we have sex?" He didn't care about Gaius theories anymore. He wanted to get to the important bits!

"What? No..." Not for lack of wanting to, Arthur had to admit.

"Good." Merlin's brain was feeling a little fuzzy from the pain in his shoulder. He yawned. "Because you're mine, now, you know. You may have been his back then but now you're mine. And I'm going to prove it to you."

Arthur sort of just stared at him with a smirk. "Are you?" He folded his arms and gave Merlin a challenging look.

"Damn right." Merlin glared at him. "You have Arthur's memories but you're not exactly him. You're MY Arthur. You should have been here a long time ago!"

"It's not like I had a choice..." Arthur was trying not to look amused.

"Besides that..." Merlin reached out, grabbed Arthur's shirt collar and yanked him down so that their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me." He demanded.

"Merlin..." Arthur was having a little difficulty trying to think. It was all too much for him and this Merlin he was as difficult to resist as the man he'd loved.

"God Damnit, Arthur" Merlin whined and took matters into his own hands and kissed him. It was ... as overwhelming as he'd imagined it would be. He took charge of Arthur's mouth his tongue demanded more and he whimpered when Arthur finally responded. It was good... so good and he could feel it everywhere.

Someone cleared their throat. Apparently visiting hours were over. A nurse was eying them impatiently.

Arthur released him and pulled away, eyes hot and dilated with need. "I'll..." He strove to be coherent but how could he possibly be with Merlin looking up at him like that. "I'll be back in the morning to get you out of here."

"Arthur. Wait." Merlin wasn't ready to surrender to the nurses just yet. He caught Arthur's arm and licked his swollen lips. "Tell me!"

Arthur grunted at him and gave him a funny look. "Tell you what? That I love you?" That wouldn't be right, anyway, not yet anyway.

"Not that..." Merlin sulked, lips puttered together petulantly.

The nurse cleared her throat again and tapped on her watch.

"Alright, Alright" Arthur grunted again and took a deep breath. He didn't like being submissive but if it would get Merlin to take his medicine and sleep, he'd take a hit. "I'm yours. Happy?"

"Louder, I didn't hear you." Merlin perked up an ear and tapped a finger to it.

"I'm YOUR Arthur, Alright?" Arthur huffed in a tone of voice that indicated that he didn't appreciate being forced to act submissive.

"Good and don't forget it! Next time don't wait until visiting hours are over to try and get out of talking to me." Merlin grinned and settled back in his bed. It looked like he wasn't going to have to throw anything. "We ARE going to talk, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur watched while the nurse delivered the painkiller and he waited until Merlin's eyes fluttered shut. Now he really had to leave the hospital. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed outside into the cool night air to try and clear his jumbled head. He touched his hands to his lips and sighed. It was strange, he rather ... liked that. It thrilled him to have Merlin take command and be the one to challenge him. It was different, new and yes at the same as it always had been. The crowd was still outside so he had to give them the slip, it wasn't hard because not many people actually knew what he looked like yet. They weren't used to his image. He didn't want to go too far now, so instead of going back to the city to Merlin's apartment he opted for a nearby hotel. That way he could get to Merlin quickly if he needed to and with luck, the hotel had a mini-bar and Uther had given him back access to his bank account that very day.

He couldn't sleep right away. The kiss and his words to Prince Merlin troubled him. He knew that he did belong here and he did belong to him. Love? He drank another of the mini-bar bottles. Too far off. Could he though? Maybe? He closed his eyes. It was very confusing to have someone else's memories in one's head. He'd been afraid of talking so he had purposefully waited until the last minute. It felt weird and he was nervous as hell. Merlin was Merlin but Prince Merlin was someone else entirely.

Mordred refused to believe things had gone as badly as they did. There had to be some way to salvage the situation. HIMSELF had refused to make contact again so he knew he had to make things right. He only had this one chance before Merlin got to another more secure location. The hospital was his last shot and he had found a way in as an orderly. Now he just had to work his way up to the level they were keeping Merlin on.

Eventually he made it to the top floor. Merlin was of course, heavily guarded but he was an orderly. He cleaned up and of course he had acquired permission to go into Merlin's private room to clean the bathroom. He was searched, but they didn't know about the compartment in his bucket.

He glanced at the bed where Merlin slept. He was so close. He inched his way to the bathroom and retrieved the knives he'd brought. He knew Merlin would be sleeping and kept moving towards the bed. "That's it, sweet Prince." He murmured softly, eyes slightly crazed with purpose. He stood over the bed with the knife clutched between his fingers. "Sleep."

He looked down at the man in the bed and studied him thoughtfully, he wasn't sure why but there was something tickling in his stomach. He positioned the knife ready to thrust it into Merlin's throat when he gasped softly.

He was struck for a moment, just how beautiful Merlin looked. Moonlight streamed through the window and illuminated his face and sort of created a soft glowing effect. A magical effect and his heart raced. He lowered the knife. How could he possibly think about killing him? He slipped the knife back into its compartment as his stomach churned slightly.

He knew one thing for certain. He'd never see HIMSELF again. He pushed the cleaning cart out of Merlin's room. He'd taken a picture for his phone and he would forever remember Merlin like that.

He was so beautiful.

Mordred had a feeling, deep in his soul. This wasn't the first time he'd fallen in love with Merlin Emrys but he was done trying to kill him at least in this life. He would go back to his hole.

In Camelot, there had been a great deal of fighting but given that everyone had been warned and Merlin and Arthur came back just in time all of the creatures summoned by Mordred and some other sorcerers were beaten back. Camelot was saved, Gaius was pleased to have Merlin back and Arthur got all the praise for leading the attack against the horde and Uther was happy. Merlin, well, no one thanked him as usual even when he had done all the work fighting off the sorcery with his usual subtle sneaky ways that always impressed Arthur. It was a wonder, truly, how he managed to get lucky enough that no one else noticed. He and Arthur had barely had a minute to talk since their hurried coupling while waiting for the horses. There was so much he wanted to say too.

During the feast that followed he waited on Arthur and found his thoughts drifting back across the ages to the other Arthur and what he might be up to and if everything was going okay there. They had defeated Mordred here, but what about Arthur and Merlin there? What had happened? He found himself itching to find out but there was no way he knew of to contact them.

And finally, the feast was over and it was time to go back upstairs for the night. Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable because honestly he didn't want to tell Arthur what happened over there and wasn't sure how to explain that he had kissed someone else. Granted, it was Arthur... but still.

He arranged the chamber and pulled down the bedcover, straightened and sighed then jumped when he noticed that Arthur had been watching him from the frame of his door for a while.

"Glad to be back or thinking about life as a Prince?" Arthur wondered, a thought that had been eating at him for the entire war.

Merlin did a double-take as he looked at Arthur. He smiled and frowned and looked away. "It was different." He admitted. "His place was ..." He spread his hands, "Well... big and shiny. And the food..." He fluffed the pillows.

"He had his own place? Didn't he live in a castle?"

"No, it was his place on the top of a lot of other places." Merlin tried to explain in medieval terms. "He had a lot of freedom and a lot of wealth."

"He was a spoiled brat when he was here." Arthur muttered. "He hit me and nearly broke my toe. And kept telling me I smelled bad."

Merlin laughed, he couldn't help it when hearing that.

"Shut up, he drove me up the wall!"

"I'll bet he did." Merlin couldn't stop snickering. "Everyone I met there kept expecting me to be more like you."

"Merlin, I'm not THAT bad."

"Not anymore." Merlin smiled. "But you were when I first met you."

"Ok, you have a point." Arthur agreed to that. "What about the other me?" He couldn't help himself asking.

"Oh... uhm." Merlin looked away and flushed a little. "He was nice. It was awkward because he'd only just returned from a long absence and they'd never met. It's complicated, Arthur."

"He was nice?" Arthur prodded. He still hadn't closed the distance between them. He was unhappy at the reaction on Merlin's face.

"Yeah." Merlin hunched his shoulders.

"You're not telling me everything." Arthur accused.

"Are you?" Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Wasn't it...weird?"

"Of course it was Merlin!" Arthur threw up his hands in exasperation. "He looked exactly like you and my body didn't know any different!"

God this was screwed up. They were both jealous of themselves! Merlin grumbled. They were being a couple of clod-poles.

"Listen Arthur." He moved over towards Arthur and put his hands on his arms. "It was really confusing, but all I could think of was getting back to you. I love you and I don't want to be anywhere else but right here. You're MY Prince, My Arthur." He stepped away from Arthur with a soft smile and began to slowly remove his clothing, one piece at a time. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Arthur watched, his eyes raked up and down Merlin's body. HIS Merlin's body, "You're mine too, you know."

"I know." Merlin said softly, and he did. He sat down on Arthur's bed. "He kissed me, Arthur." He said softly. "I couldn't stop it from happening. A couple of times, it was hard. It never went any farther than that." He looked down. He had to be honest if they were going to get past this.

"I kissed Prince Merlin." Arthur admitted with a sigh. "And I wanted him, but it didn't go farther than a kiss. He wasn't you."

Merlin gave Arthur a rueful smile, and laughed suddenly. "We're a couple of idiots. You realize we're jealous of ourselves? Come here." He held out a hand. "You're too far away."

Arthur walked over finally and let Merlin get him ready for bed... and not for the sleeping kind of thing you do in a bed. He closed his eyes and let Merlin's hands roam over his body. It was a sensation that he knew he could never live without and was just as essential as food or water or air.

He needed Merlin.

He lowered his lips and took possession of HIS Merlin. He started with a sweet, soft kiss that began to turn into something more intense. The blood rushed through his body and he was already hot by the time they had to part for breath. Clothing... gone and now there was nothing to stop him from making love the way it should be done.

He wanted Merlin.

Arthur pulled Merlin up further onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed him again for good measure and began to rain little kisses along his neck and jaw and pretty much anywhere he could get easy access to.

He loved Merlin.

And now that he had him back and he was never letting go.

That night it was slow and soft. Arthur took his time as he needed to. He needed to hear all the sounds and feel every sensation. Only then, only then would he believe that it was truly over and Merlin was back in his arms to stay.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Can't Buy Trust

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
SUMMARY: Rating MA. Angst/Humor Romance/Danger Merlin is body swapped to a future Merlin from a different world. Can he get back to Camelot or will Future Prince Merlin from another Timeline drive Arthur mad? Will Merlin be able to figure out how a toaster works?  
RATING: MA  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9 )

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated.

NOTE: Thank you so much my dears for all the love. It was fun to write this story. I got a little bit carried away and was having trouble figuring out how to end the story but decided on a happy note.

This is the end of Prat Vs Prat. However, there will be a sequel. J It will focus mainly on Prince Merlin and Arthur because their story is not done yet but there's nothing really more to write about the other two boys for the moment.

Chapter 15 of 15

Prince Merlin decided that he was very glad to be back in Modern times and had a new appreciation of everything that was at his finger tips. Hot water, a large bath, his comfortable pillow-top bed and most of all cleanliness! He sighed happily stretched out as he was in his jacuzzi tub. It had been about a week since getting back home from the hospital and once again Arthur was avoiding him. They lived in the same apartment but Arthur was gone when he woke and not back until he fell asleep. Spending time with his father, apparently, and he'd replied to a few texts but they were terse and unhelpful.

Gwen had done a magnificent job with her PR group and soon people were no longer talking about Oxford and the assassination attempt. That was all fine and good but Merlin's dreams were filled with a dashing Prince he had a sneaking suspicion he'd fallen head over heels for. It was ludicrous, of course, since the man was in the past and the current Arthur didn't seem to want anything to do with him in spite of claiming that he belonged to Merlin that last night at the hospital.

Arthur had collected him in the morning as promised but he hadn't been receptive to any commentary from Merlin. In fact, he looked suspiciously like he had a hangover. His answers were one word or non-committal and he wouldn't let Merlin touch him. It was aggravating to say the least and he didn't know what to do about it. He was at a complete loss. He had thought, of course, that when Arthur had agreed that he was his; that was that. They would get to the snogging and he would have the hottest man on the planet as it should be. He was a Prince, after all, it was his right.

Merlin pouted. It was very apparent that Arthur was not going to be at his beck and call. At the moment, they weren't even friends they just shared a really crazy encounter with magic. What the hell was he going to do? Eventually he pulled himself out of the bath and got dressed for the day. He hadn't been out and about with his usual jet-setter friends and they had been coming by. He hadn't been drinking either. He hadn't been to a club or done something paparazzi worthy either. Forget what was wrong with Arthur, what the hell was wrong with him? Also, who ate all the gummy bears?

He spent time deciding what to wear and had recently ordered a set of neck scarves in blue and Pendragon red which just came in today. Perhaps if he dressed a little like the old Merlin it would stir Arthur to action. Plan in place, he had put on a scarf and decided that today was the day that he was going to wait up and pounce Arthur as soon as he came in the door. It had been a week and he was tired of waiting.

He did not expect the first person to enter the apartment that day to be one of his mates and a few of their friends bearing gifts in the shape of liquor. It wasn't long before his protests for a quiet night turned to naught as his excellent stereo system was put to good use, liquor was poured down his throat and a friendly girl, he didn't know her name, was settled in his lap. Parties at his apartment were legendary and this was a tame one in comparison and he found that he didn't have the heart to tell them to get out. They were here to cheer him up and get him back into circulation. The girl on his lap, he didn't know her name. She'd come with one of his mates. She was becoming rather insistent that he respond and she turned to kiss him.

The kiss fell flat and it made his stomach churn. He longed to push her way but it was kind of nice to have someone want to give him attention after the cold shoulder he'd been receiving from Arthur and finally he just pushed her off his lap. "Not interested, love." Merlin shrugged a shoulder and endured annoyed look from the girl who moved off him.

A little more than a week ago he'd have already been shagging her in his bedroom. Merlin stared at his drink and set it aside. The loud music was making his head hurt, "Alright, everybody out, party's over!" He thundered. When no one responded he strode over to the music but someone beat him to it.

Arthur was standing there, glaring at him. He'd been the one who turned off the music. "I agree." He state in a hard tone. Merlin glanced at the time, it was nearly midnight.

"Oh, Merlin..." The girl who had been all over his lap drunkenly groped him. "Is it really time to go?" She sulked, and blinked as she spied the sun god standing by the stereo. "I must be dreaming."

"Everybody out!" Arthur ordered. This time, no one argued. When Arthur was mad you didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Eventually Merlin's 'friends' exited the flat leaving it in a right mess and a completely lethargic Merlin who simply sat back in his favorite chair. Staff of course would clear it up in the morning so he didn't move a muscle to even try. He simply glared right back at Arthur.

For a long while all they did was glare. Arthur then started to pick things up just to take his mind off of thinking about what to say.

"Leave it." Merlin snapped. "I pay people to do that."

"You're a lazy ass." Arthur said sharply. "Do you have people over like this all the time?"

"Occasionally!" Merlin shrugged and didn't bother getting up to help. If Arthur wanted to clean up, he could do so by himself.

Silence.

Arthur found a trash bag while Merlin's eyes tracked him across the room.

Silence except for Arthur picking up trash.

Merlin finally had enough; he picked up an empty paper cup and tossed it at Arthur's head. It pinged right off him and Merlin crowed. "Ahah! Point!"

Arthur turned around and dropped the bag. "Well, that was childish."

"How else am I going to get you to talk to me?" Merlin whined. "You won't spend two minutes in the same room. After ... everything!"

"I needed some time to think." Arthur found a seat and dropped into it.

"Well..." Merlin spread his hands, expectantly. "I can't stand it anymore, Arthur! Everything I used to love to do sucks. Hell, even the party didn't drag me out. That girl would have been just the ticket- " he paused when he saw Arthur frown at him. "But I couldn't have been arsed to even try, because honestly, mate. I'd rather hang out with you." Once he said it, he rushed forward. "I want us to do things together. I want to show you... well everything. I mean, I have a jet. We can go anywhere..." He looked across at Arthur with wide earnest eyes. "If you'll just let me-" He worried his lower lip.

"You're not the Merlin I remember." Arthur told him, matter-of-factly. "I've come to understand that in spite of that I feel the same way about you as I did about him. I'm not going to fall in line with your every whim, either."

"If you love me, what's the problem?!" Merlin demanded hotly.

"I don't trust you." Arthur told him finally.

Merlin sighed in frustration. "So what do you want me to do? Change overnight? I am who I am, Arthur." He rose to his feet. "This is me." He flailed an arm around and indicated the apartment. "If you keep avoiding me, how do we fix this?"

"Well." Arthur exhaled and sighed, mumbled. "We could go on ... we could. ... ugh." He ran a hand through his hair again.

"You want a /date/" Merlin almost laughed but stopped when he saw the serious expression in Arthur's eyes. "A proper date..."

"I want to know you." Arthur growled. "I knew Merlin, he was my best friend not just my lover. He was my friend before that. I don't KNOW you. I want to, but I don't."

"Okay then." Merlin grinned finally. "That is something I can fix. We have date tomorrow, 10am sharp."

"That's it?" Arthur was puzzled; he'd been expecting more resistance. He smiled a little, pleased. "Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm taking you on a date, not the other way around." Arthur said smugly.

"What!" Merlin's eyes widened. "You're not serious."

"Deadly."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"10am." Merlin nodded and stood up. "If I'm going to be your date, I'd better get my beauty sleep." He stretched languidly. He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur and winked at him. "Doors open, if you change your mind, you can always come in and let me fuck you to take the edge off."

Arthur swallowed a cough, "No." He had never in his life been on the receiving end of things and he wasn't about to start now. "But—"

Arthur couldn't let that comment slide. He strode over towards Merlin and grabbed his shirt. "How bout I just give you something to think about?" His tone had a dangerous edge to it. He took complete command of the situation this time in a kiss that was meant to end in just that but before he even kissed him his hand found something red and soft. He had finally noticed the scarf Merlin was wearing. "What the ..." He touched it and stared at it. "Merlin..."

God, something stirred inside him and Arthur just couldn't...

Arthur crushed his lips against the Prince's and shoved him up against the wall. He kissed the side of his neck and then ran his tongue down to his collar bone and sucked it as he pushed the scarf out of the way and inhaled. Oh God... his body hummed. "Merlin..." He whimpered. His fingers trembled.

Merlin, had this been a week ago would have just encouraged Arthur to continue. Instead, he could feel the breaking note in the other's tone and just drew his arms around Arthur in a tight embrace. "It's alright." He stroked Arthur's hair gently.

That of course only served to heat up his body but Merlin did nothing to encourage him. He simply held on to him and ignored his own desires. "I uhm. I'm sorry." Merlin said softly. "I didn't realize it would affect you that much. It's just a scarf."

Arthur gave a sort of broken chuckle. "No, it's Merlin. His damn neckerchiefs drove me crazy. He was always using them to hide evidence..." He flushed. "from my father." He buried his head against the Prince's neck. "Let me sleep with you, just sleep."

Merlin nodded gently. "Sorry, sure I, I'd like that." His mind was racing. Arthur in his bed! How was he going to survive THAT without something happening? Maybe it would get him to trust him? Maybe like him? Gah. This was all so complicated.

He slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur was still breathing heavily and trying his damndest to get his body under control. "We're still having that date tomorrow." Merlin told him with a grin. "Hope you don't steal blankets."

Arthur gave him a kind of watery smile and their eyes met. He saw then how much Prince Merlin was trying and why. For him. If things kept on like this it would be easy to like him. It would be easy for them to become friends if this continued, if he could trust him.

And when they got ready for bed and Merlin went to drag off the scarf Arthur shook his head. "Leave it."

Merlin frowned faintly but complied. He climbed into the bed and into Arthur's arms. "Where are we going tomorrow?" He wondered as he nestled his head against Arthur's shoulder.

"Shut up and sleep, _Mer_ lin" Arthur's fingers were still holding on to the scarf around his neck.

They had a long way to go.

Meanwhile back in Camelot, life went on. Arthur and Merlin never spoke of the future again and Merlin never discovered what had happened in the future, not right away. He vowed that he would though and knew that it would irritate Arthur if he ever told him what he was researching.

THE END

NOTE: This is the end of Prat Vs Prat. However, there will be a sequel. It will focus mainly on Prince Merlin and Arthur because their story is not done yet but there's nothing really more to write about the other two boys for the moment.


End file.
